Kingdom Hearts: Falling Star
by bamafelix
Summary: Minato does not remember who he was after he ended up on Destiny Island. He soon ends up tossed into the war of light and darkness after the island had been devoured by the darkness. Now he must go on a journey to stop the dark forces that seek to send all of the worlds into darkness. But will he end up in way over his head?
1. Chapter 1: A New World? Destiny Island!

**This is my first crossover, so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1:**

**From Another World Comes...**

The last thing Minato remembers was dying in Aigis' lap. He knew that he had become the Great Seal, but now something felt different. It felt like he was falling through the endless darkness. All of a sudden he began to feel great sorrow and anger, although he was unsure why. He wanted to destroy everything. Reduce everything to darkness like what surrounded him. He would destroy all and everything, but then...

Minato noticed a light deep in the darkness. He slowly began to soar toward it until it eventually enveloped him. All of the dark emotions left him. He seemed to have a feeling of literally falling now. He could feel the wind go by him. The next thing he felt was a large splashdown. He started to wonder what was happening, but he then realized he was actually wet, he was actually alive, and... he was starting to run out of air. He quickly swam upwards and exploded out of the water. He then started to gasp for breath. After gulping down several breaths, he takes the initiative to actually open his eyes.

The sight amazed him. It was an awesome looking tropical island, and from what Minato could see it was inhabited (possibly). He looks down at the water and sees his reflection. It was not exactly normal. He still wore the same clothes as when he died except for his S.E.E.S. armband and the logo of his school that was on his uniform. The difference was he looked as if he was 12 years old. His clothes had somehow shrunk to match his new 13 year old body.

_Well, I've fought shadows, used beings created from my mind to destroy shadows, I've met an adult-like 10-year old and a unbelievably smart dog, and I became best friends with a human-like robot. AND NOW, somehow I came back to life. (Then again, this could be the afterlife.) At this point, a transformation into a 13-year old shouldn't be that freaky._

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sphere shaped object smack into the back of his head.

"OW! What the?" He turned an squinted at the shores of the island.

"Hey! You okay?!"

Minato saw several kids about his age (His new age). He then proceeded to move toward the shore. When he got there, he looked at the one of them.

He had orange hair and rather tan skin. He had a headband wrapped around his forehead. He wore bright orange, baggy pants and a sleeveless shirt. He looked maybe a bit younger than Minato's new age. He was the one who threw the ball at him.

Minato then proceeded to return the ball to him (The painful way).

"That's for throwing it at the back of my head jerk!"

He turned to the others, leaving the orange haired boy with a large bump on his head.

He scratches the back of his head. "Uh, sorry you had to see that." He then noticed that they were just staring at him. Minato started to feel uncomfortable. "What?"

Another boy spoke. He had spiky brown hair. He wore a white shirt with a black vest and red shorts. He was the same age as Minato.

"You just fell from the freaking sky!"

Minato looked taken aback. "W-what?!"

A girl with red hair spoke. She wore a purple skirt and a white shirt. She was also the same age.

_She's actually pretty. Wait! Pretty? Where'd that come from? Damn you 13 year old mind! Wait a minute. Why do I feel so strange. I feel empty._

"We saw something falling from the sky and land in the water. We came to see what it was, then you came out of the water. Where'd you come from?"

Minato was about to answer, but the strangest thing happened. He didn't know how to answer. The only thing he remembered was his name. All other memories of who he was before all this had completely faded from his mind. All that was left of him now was the 13 year old standing on an island.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember." The girl stared at him with might have been either pity or sympathy.

Another boy looked at him. "You sure you can't remember?" The boy had silver hair. He wore a black and yellow shirt and blue pants.

Minato shook his head. "No."

The silver haired boy looked a little disappointed. "What's your name anyway?"

"Minato. Minato Arisato. Who are you guys?"

They each introduced themselves even the two other kids.

"Sora."

"Riku."

"Kairi."

"Tidus."

"Selphie!"

Tidus pointed to the unconscious boy. "And the guy you just knocked out was Wakka."

Minato smiled apologetically. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Welcome to Destiny Island." Said Sora.

_Destiny? Why does that sound kind of funny? Oh well._

"Thanks, I guess."

Riku stared at him, as if thinking about something. "So I take it you have no clue where your home is or how to get there."

Minato nodded sadly. "I don't even remember what my life was like before now."

Everyone started to feel sorry for him then.

Tidus scratched his head. "So where will he stay? We can't just let him be homeless."

Selphie nodded. "Agreed. But we can't keep him at our houses because our parents probably wouldn't allow it."

Everyone sighed in agreement. Minato noticed a small shack by a waterfall. He points to it.

"Why don't I just stay in there? I mean this is an island, right? I can catch fish for food and get freshwater from the waterfall."

Riku stared at him like he may have had a screw loose. "Are you sure?"

Minato nodded. "Besides. I wouldn't want to be a burden on any of you."

Sora pumped his fist into the air. "That means we have another friend!"

Minato was stumped at the term "friend".

_Friends? I think I may have had those before in...wherever I came from. I'm pretty sure it was a rather pleasant feeling._

Minato smiled. "Thank you."

Selphie looked happy. "We'll try to bring you some blankets and something to sleep on."

Minato bowed. "Thank you."

_Later..._

Minato was just walking around the island. Everyone seemed to be doing what they were doing before he arrived, including Wakka, who had quickly accepted Minato's apology after he had woken up.

Minato was sitting on a curved palm tree on the small land that was connected to the sea shack by a wooden bridge. He was just staring at the sky.

"I wonder if the sky is like this where I come from?" He says to himself out loud.

"Who knows?" The new voice took Minato by surprise so badly that he ended up falling backwards. He stared at Riku who was hovering right above him.

"Oh hey Riku. Didn't see you there."

Riku chuckles. "I guess you didn't." Minato noticed that he was carrying a wooden sword.

Riku notices him looking at it. "I use this to have little sparring matches with Sora or the others. They never win though."

Minato could understand that. Riku had the look of strength. He seemed like someone who would do whatever it took to protect those closest to him. Somehow Minato could sympathize with that.

Minato then had the urge to do something crazy. "You think I could try?"

Riku pondered this. "I don't see why not." He then fetches Minato another sword identical to his and tosses it to him. They both stand on opposite sides of the mini island. Riku charged at Minato and swung. Minato stepped to the side and easily dodged it. He then struck Riku in the back hard enough to knock him forward onto the ground.

"My turn." He back flips in an attempt to kick Minato. Minato blocks it with his sword and knocks Riku back. He then proceeds to hit Riku repeatedly. The fight soon began to attract the attention of the others. They watched in awe as Riku, the strongest fighter on the island, was being being beaten. Badly. The fight had taken the two to the edge of the battlefield. Riku was near the edge, panting wearily. Minato struck him one more time. Riku stumbled before falling into the water below with a large splash. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"He actually beat Riku!"

"He doesn't have a scratch on him!"

"I think he's awesome!" That last comment was said aloud by Selphie, who then blushed and turned around.

Riku then climbs back up. He hold out his hand. "You're pretty strong, Minato."

Minato shakes his hand. "Thank you."

After several more hours of hanging around, it had started to get late, so everyone decided to go home to get some shut-eye.

Minato, however, sat on the dark beach, thinking.

_I wonder where I came from. What was I like?_

He continued to think things like this until he suddenly had the sense he was being watched. He turns around and sees a figure in a black cloak.

"I have come to see the door of this world."

"Who are YOU?" Minato pulls out his wooden sword.

"This world has been connected."

"Huh?"

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Whoever you are, stop freaking me out. Wait. Where did you come from?"

"You do not yet understand what lies beyond the door."

"You're from another world, aren't you?"

"There is so very much to learn and you understand so little."

"What was that?! I'll show you! I'll go out and see what there is out there! You'll see!"

"Meaningless. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Minato was starting to get angry. He looked down at the ground.

"You'll see. I'll prove you wrong."

Minato looked back up to look at the cloaked figure, but he had vanished.

_Did I just imagine that?_

Minato shakes it off and goes to the shack, where he fashions himself a bed out of sacks that were in the corner.

_What a weird day. I just wish I could remember who I was. At least I made some new friends. That's something to be happy about._

Minato smiles to himself. He then closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

**First chapter is done! That's right Minato will have no clue about who he was! Deal with it. The next chapter will be two years from now, up to the start of the events of the 1st Kingdom Hearts game. I suppose you will all be wondering what kind of weapon Minato will use since he can't use persona anymore. Will it be a keyblade? Or will it be _something else?_ And more importantly, who was the cloaked man? It was not Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. First person to guess who it was will (not) win a free tray of cookies! I would thank you for the views and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: Station of Awakening

**Just so you all will remember: This chapter takes place two years after the previous one, so now Minato is about 14,15. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Station of Awakening**

Minato woke up on a strange platform. It seemed to be made of stained-glass. Minato couldn't remember how he got here. He stood up and looked around. All around the platform there was nothing but pure darkness. Something about it felt evil to Minato. A strange voice rings in his ears.

"_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Do not be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it_?"

Before Minato could ask who was speaking, three pillars of stone rose from the ground. Three weapons appeared on each of them, a staff, a sword, and a shield. Minato walked up to the pillar holding the shield. He picks up the shield. The voice spoke again.

_"The power of the guardian. The strength to protect others. Is this the from you choose?"_

_I want to protect my friends_. Minato nods. "Yes." The shield then vanishes from his hand.

_"Now what will you give up? Choose well."_

Minato ponders between the staff and the sword.

_"The power of the mystic or the power of the warrior. The choice is yours."_

"Uh, yeah. You kinda already said that."

_Which should I choose? Warrior or Mystic?_

Minato finally walked up to the staff. He picked it up and it vanished just like the shield.

___"The power of the mystic. A staff of great wonder and ruin. Is this the power you give up_?"

"Yes."

_"You chose the power of the guardian. You gave of the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?"_

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have picked it in the first place." No response. Minato sighs. "Yes. This is the form I choose."

The sword vanished off of its pillar and all three of them sank into the ground.

As soon as they were gone, a small, shadowy monster comes up from the ground. It has yellow eyes and 2 antenna-like things on its head. It didn't look dangerous at first, so Minato didn't feel threatened. Suddenly, the monster leaps from the ground and flies at him with its claws. Minato dodges and feels his shield materialize in his hand. He takes a stance as the heartless readies itself to attack again. This time, when it leaps, Minato blocks it with the shield, causing it to smack right into a solid plate of metal. Before it could recover, Minato slams the shield down, crushing it. The Shadow dissolved into darkness. Minato feels a spark in his head.

_Shadows? Hm...I feel like there was something familiar about that name._

Minato's thoughts are interrupted when a ring of those shadows formed around him. He braced himself for a fight, but all of a sudden, they all sank into the ground and started to envelope it. Before long, Minato was drowning in the darkness. He was then completely devoured by it.

Minato then starts falling. He eventually lands (somewhat painfully) on another platform. This one shocks him. This time, the glass floor depicted HIM with his eyes closed. But that wasn't all. Right next to his picture were ten smaller circles, each with the face of someone who seemed oddly familiar to him. All of them mysteriously filled him with a sense of happiness, even the one with a picture of a dog. Another, it depicted a girl with auburn hair, which she had in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, she also had the same pair of headphones that were red. It made him feel another thing. A feeling of both protectiveness and love **(A/N: I'm talking about like family love. You know?)**. A tear rolled down Minato's cheek.

_Why do I feel like this way?_

Before he could find an answer, a door appeared. It looked transparent. Minato looked around and saw a chest.

_Wait. That wasn't there before._

Minato opens it. Inside was a potion.

One half of the door turned opaque.

_Hm. Weird._

Minato then turns around and sees a crate. He hits it repeatedly with his shield until it breaks.

The 2nd half of the door becomes opaque.

Minato grabbed on the handles of the door and opened it. A bright light spewed out of it and engulfed him.

When the light cleared out of Minato's eyes, he noticed he was on the roof of what seemed to be a school building.

In three corners stood three different people. One was the auburn haired girl with the headphones. Another was a girl with short, blond hair and dark blue eyes. The third person was some guy with dark hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee. He wore a purple collared shirt, with a baseball cap and a silver necklace.

They all seemed to be wearing a uniform of some kind. Suddenly, the voice from before came into his skull once more.

_"You have taken one step closer to the light. First, tell me about yourself."_

"Well, right now I'm talking to some weirdo who comes and goes as he pleases." Minato knew that that wasn't what he wanted to know.

Having nothing better to do, he walks up to the guy with the baseball cap.

He speaks. "What's most important to you?"

Minato answers this off the top of his head. "Friendship. I will do whatever I can to protect those I care about."

Minato has something else to ask. "Who are you?"

The guy said nothing else. Minato tried to talk to the blond girl.

"What are you so afraid of?" The girl spoke with a robot-like tone that seemed familiar.

Minato also answered this relatively quickly. "Indecisiveness. It is horrible to think about what may come about if I take to long to make a decision."

The girl said nothing else. Minato walked to the other girl with auburn hair, rather slowly actually.

She is the first to speak. "What do you want outta life?" This girl spoke with a rather cheery disposition that made Minato smile.

Minato scratched his head. _What do I want? Hmm..._

After several minutes, Minato finally answers. "I want to be strong. Strong enough to protect my friends."

The girl says no more.

The voice speaks to Minato again.

_"You value friendship. You fear being indecisive. You want to be strong." _The voice pauses. _"Your journey begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."_

"Uh, sounds good I guess."

_"The day you aid opening the door is both far off and very near. Perhaps then you will be able to find that which you seek."_

_What I seek?_

"Do you mean my memories? Or something else?" The voice doesn't answered. Minato is swallowed by another bright light. When it clears, Minato is standing on a platform similar to the previous one. The only difference is that there was another picture that mirrored him. It kind of looked like him, but something was different.

This Minato had red hair and headphones. He wore clothes like his except they were white rather than black. Another key difference was while the normal looking Minato had his eyes closed, the different looking one had his eyes opened. His eyes were a deep red that looked as if they could pierce your very being. Something about him made Minato feel wary.

In the middle of the platform was a light that shone down from nowhere.

Minato stepped near it, probably thinking it had some divine meaning.

_I wonder where this light is coming from._

His thoughts are once again interrupted when shadows similar to the one he fought before appeared. Minato summoned his shield, but something strange happened. His shield started to glow, and before long, emanated a light the illuminated the entire platform. When the light cleared, Minato looked back at the shield, only it was no longer a shield. It had transformed into a strange key shaped weapon. The blade itself was a dark gray color. It possesed a red handle and guard. At the base of the blade, there are two holes, one on top of the other, and there are three holes adjacent to the teeth. Attached to the bottom of the hilt was a keychain the looked like some yellow bird **(A/N: It's the keyblade called Metal Chocobo)**. Minato stared at it in wonder.

_"The keyblade. A weapon that can unlock infinite secrets."_

"A keyblade huh?" Minato then remembered that he had company. He took his stance. One of the shadows leaped at him only to meet his blade. When he tried swinging at another, it flattened against the floor and crawled behind him. Before he could turn around, it struck him with its sharp claws. Another leaped at him while he was trying to recover. Minato jumped backwards to avoid it. He then hit it with his weapon and turned it to dark dust. One tried to strike Minato from behind, but he whirled around and caught it mid-leap. Before long, he had reduced every one of the shadows into nothingness. Minato was huffing from the effort.

"Any other 'pleasant' surprises!?" Getting no answer, Minato turns back toward the beam of light. He steps into the middle of it.

_"The closer to the light you get, the greater your shadow becomes."_

This causes Minato to turn around to look at his shadow. It soon rose from the very ground itself and changed into some dark creature that was completely unrecognizable **(A/N: AKA, Darkside [boss])**.

The voice speaks again._ "Also, the stronger your shadow becomes, the stronger it's shell becomes."_

_Shell?! Oh boy. _Minato whirls around to see another creature climbing up the other side of the platform. It was a white creature with a a cross on its face. It had a large zipper on on the front of its bodysuit-like form. It had a large blue scarf around its neck. **(A/N: AKA, Twilight Thorn. Side note: This is NOT Minato's nobody or heartless or whatever)**

_"Dont be afraid."_

Minato looked at both of them. "DON'T BE AFRAID! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT THESE THINGS?" Minato instinctively summons his keyblade. Suddenly, the two forms start to swirl around each other, fusing into an even greater being.

When it is done, the result of their fusion is a creature sharing features of either. It still had a bodysuit-like look, except it was much darker than before. Its face still had a white cross on it, but the lower half of it zipped open like a gigantic mouth. It's scarf had turned a dark purple color. It's white claws resembled more the dark creatures hands. In its chest, there was a large gaping heart shaped hole.

"Okay, now this, I think I can handle." He was then shortly knocked down by the creature's hand. Minato quickly got back up, trying to save face.

"Okay. NOW, I can handle this." He charges at the creature. Mysterious thorn like strings appear out of thin air. Minato dodges them and leaps from one onto another until he is finally level with the monster's face. He leaped at its face and began to swing rapidly. Every blow landed on the creatures large head. Before Minato could launch more attacks, his arms and legs froze. The creature then glided backward. It put its face near Minato, then pulled back its fist to swing. Right before the blow landed, Minato managed to will his arm into blocking and countering the hit, knocking the monster backwards. It then grabbed him and flung him into the air. It prepared to smash him against the platform. Minato blocked it, and then hit the monster on its head (HARD!). It finally falls down. Minato then proceeds to let loose a barrage of blows upon the creatures head. Suddenly, it slips off the edge, into the dark abyss below. Minato turns around and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, that's over. Now back to finding a way out of here." He is about to go find something like a puzzle he has to solve or something, when the entire platform tilts sideways. Minato slips of the edge and is faced with the monster again. The monster was holding a great ball of dark energy above its head, obviously about to blast Minato into obliteration.

A thought occurs to Minato slowly before it attacks. _I hope this works._

Minato flings his keyblade at the ball of energy, causing it to explode on the creature.

"Boo yah!" Minato then realized that he was several feet above the platform. "Oh crap. AHHH!" Minato then falls onto the platform with a painful thud. The monster also lands on the platform and begins to dissolve into darkness. Soon the entire platform was enveloped in shadows. Minato's keyblade vanished as he began to sink into the shadows. For the second time, Minato felt like he was drowning in the darkness. He reached out his hand for someone, anyone, to save him.

_Please! Someone...help..._

_"-But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

"Please..." Minato said as he began to gasp for air.

_"So don't forget: You will help to open the door."_

Minato couldn't grasp what the voice said as he began his descent deeper into the darkness. He still had his hand reached out, grasping for anything to help him. Then absolute darkness enveloped him.

**Hope you all enjoyed! And if there is any confusion left whatsoever, the GIRL with the red headphones is the female character in Persona 3 portable. However, in this story, she will play Minato's younger twin sister, Minako Arisato. I'm sure you can guess who the other people are in the circles next to Minato's 2nd Platform.**

**I appreciate all views and reviews! I will have the next chapter out VERY soon. So be sure to keep an eye out.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Raft, Racing, and Goodbye?

**Here is zee tird chapta!** **Eenjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Raft, Racing, and Good-bye!?  
**

Minato's eyes opened as he let out a yawn. He was laying on the beach of the island.

_Thank god it was just a dream._ He then goes to lay back down when he sees Kairi's face hovering right above his.

"WAH!" He bolts upright. Kairi laughs at his humorous reaction. "Don't scare me like that Kairi. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to wake you two lazy bums up." She points at Sora, who looked at Minato. He could tell that Sora had gotten the same wake up call as him. "I knew that I'd find you two snoozing down here. You are practically the same."

Minato thought better than to mention the dark monster in his "dreams". She would probably just laugh. It was rather crazy. But somehow he let it slip, thus earning him a wake up hit on his head.

Minato looked at Sora, expecting him to laugh. Instead, he had a confused and curious expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" Sora then realizes that he was staring.

"Uh, sorry."

Minato turns to Kairi. "Hey Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

Kairi faces the ocean. "I told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Well. Guess that makes two of us."

Sora speaks. "You ever wanna go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here. But you know...I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"We'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there."

Minato smiled. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey!" A voice cuts in. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Minato turns to face Riku. He was holding a log under his arm. "Relax. Not like your the only one working on the raft. I spent the entire night searching for building materials."

Riku walks toward Kairi, tossing the log at an unfortunately unprepared Sora. "And your just as lazy as Sora." He spoke in a joking tone.

"Heehee. So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"

Minato chuckled. "Oh come on, Kairi. We both know these guys would totally eat my dust."

That clearly sparked the two other boy's competitive sides.

"What?"

"Are you kidding?"

Kairi raised one hand. "Ready? Go!"

All four of them started to run, Minato tied with Riku and Sora.

_Later..._

They had all agreed that Sora would fetch the rations they would need for the trip, while Minato would search for the remaining materials they needed to complete the raft.

Minato was walking around fetching the materials when Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie approached him.

"Yo guy! What's up?" Although he clearly knew what they wanted.

Tidus spoke. "We've been training extra hard. We wanna rematch!" Minato sighed.

"You know this is the thirteenth time this week?"

"That more you try, the more chances you have to succeed."

"Fine. Time to chalk up my thirteenth victory in a row." Minato drew his wooden sword. The other three took their usual positions in a triangle around him. Wakka started off by using his strongest ball throw he had been working on, but Minato knocked it back at him, causing him to fall to the ground unable to fight. Selphie tries to hit him with her jump rope, but Minato grabs the end and pulls, causing her to trip and fall forward onto her face. Minato then swings the rope around at Tidus, who had been about to charge him. The end hits Tidus and knocks him to the ground.

"I believe this is my win." Minato glaces at his watch. "Shoot! So close to record time."

They all groan. Selphie was especially disappointed. "Man, we didn't even come close."

Minato offers her a hand. She blushes a little and then pulls herself up. Minato speaks to all three of them. "No need to be disappointed. You learn a lot more from defeat then victory."

Tidus attempts to poke a hole in this. "Then how is it you just get better every time you win?"

"Cuz I'm awesome like that." Minato then walks away to resume his search for building materials, leaving all three of them as confused as usual.

After finishing his search for materials, he heads to the other side of the island, where the construction of the raft is taking place. As he passes through the door, he sees Sora and Riku in similar stances and Kairi standing next to them. Minato places all of the materials on the ground and walks toward them.

"What's going on?"

Sora is the one to answer. "Me and Riku are racing to the tree with the star on it and back to see who gets to name the raft."

Minato pondered an idea in his head. "Count me in. I have my own name in mind."

Riku and Sora nod, somewhat excited at the extra competition.

Minato gets in a running position. Kairi starts the countdown.

"3.2.1. GO!"

All three of them start to run as fast as their legs could take them. Minato gets the advantage by stepping on the loose board on the bridge. It wasn't cheating, it was one of the advantages they agreed they were allowed to use. He gets to the tower with the grappling wire. He grabs the hanger they use to use it and begins to slide down the wire to the other side of the racing track. He quickly climbs the large rocks extruding from the wall. He touches the star tree and runs back to the starting line long before Riku and Sora. They are panting when they get back. Minato smiles at them.

"Well, I win, so I get to name the raft. Hmm. What should I call it?"

The other three stared at him dumbfounded. Sora is the first to break the silence. "I thought you said you already had a name in mind!"

"About that...I lied. I just wanted to get in on the race. I finally came up with a name."

Kairi was curious. "What?"

"Orpheus."

Riku scratched his head. "Why Orpheus?"

Minato shrugged. "It just seemed like a good name."

The others accepted this as just one of Minato's vague answers.

"We should probably get to work on finishing the raft."

They all agreed.

After a long, arduous day of work, they finally finished the raft. However, it was getting too late to leave, so they decided to save their departure for tomorrow.

_Later..._

They were sitting on the small island next to the main part of the island. Riku leaned against the trunk of the curved palm tree. Minato sat crisscross on the ground while Sora and Kairi sat on the tree, leaving Minato jealous, but only slightly. They all stared at the beautiful sunset.

Sora couldn't help but break the silence. "So Minato and Kairi's homes are out there somewhere, right?"

Riku stood there with his usual "cool guy" aura. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

Minato was thinking about something. "How far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we could think of something else."

_He's got a point._

"Suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked.

It seemed as if this is the first time this occurred to Riku. "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just I've always wondered why we're here, on this island. If there are any worlds out there, why'd we end up on this one?"

Minato shrugged. "Maybe it was fate."

They all stared at him.

"I mean think about it. If we all hadn't ended up here, none of us would have probably ever met. Maybe it's a mixed blessing."

Riku wasn't finished however. "Suppose there are other worlds out there, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora laid down on the tree. "I don't know."

Minato shrugged. "I guess that's the point. That's we need to go out there and find out. Sitting here will not change anything."

Riku nodded. "It's the same old stuff."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "I guess we've both been thinking a lot about this."

"Thanks to you. If you or Kairi had never come here, I probably never have thought about this. Minato, Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"No problem."

It was starting to get late. The four were getting ready to head to their respective homes for the day.

Minato was crossing the bridge when...

"Heads up."

Minato reacted just fast enough to catch a star shaped fruit in his hands.

"Huh?" He turns to Riku.

"You wanted one, right?"

"A paopu fruit? Wasn't there a legend? If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of eachother's lives, no matter what, right?"

"Yeah. I figured you wanted one to share with Kairi or Selphie."

Minato blushed a little. "W-Wait a minute! I never said I wanted-" Riku started to laugh.

"Relax, I was just kidding around." He says as he walks away. Minato stared at the star shaped fruit in his hands.

_I wonder if the legend is true._

Minato shakes the thought out of his head and tosses away the paopu fruit. He walks into the shack so he could go to sleep for the night. After closing his eyes, he drifts off to sleep.

He dreams of nothing in particular. He is only awakened by the sound of lightning.

"A storm?" He goes to lay back down. He then has a realization. "Oh no! The raft!" He sprints out of the shack to see that the sky was nothing but darkness. He was about to go secure the safety of the raft when strange shapes appeared out of the ground. Fear welled up inside Minato. He recognized these things.

_These are those same shadows from my dream._

He gets out his wooden sword. he swings at one of the shadows that leaped at him. His sword went right through it. The shadow's claws, however, did not. Minato backed away from the creatures he had no way to fight. He noticed that the secret spot was blocked by a door.

_Focus, Minato. Finding a way to beat these things first, figuring out mysterious door later._

He runs to the small island while being chased by the shadows. His jaw dropped as he aw a great sphere of darkness forming above the island. He looked towards the dock and fear formed in his eyes. Tied to the dock were two boats. Riku and Kairi's.

_That means they're on the island...With no way to defend themselves!_

Minato looked around. "They might be on the other side of the island, trying to protect the raft."

Before Minato could go, he felt something tug at his feet. He looked down in horror at the pool of darkness forming around him. He tried to move, but the darkness swirled around him, constricting him. He reached out his hand for something, anything, that could save him. The darkness continued to swallow him. Soon he was completely surrounded by it.

_Is this how it ends? With me having no clue who I am?_ Something occurred to him._ No. I would be able to live without my memories if I could just get the power to protect my friends. Please! Whoever is in charge of this know universe! Give me the power to protect my friends!_

Suddenly, Minato was blinded by a incredibly bright light. When it cleared, it revealed that Minato was no longer drowning in the darkness. Minato was even more shocked when he looked at what was in his hand. It was the same keyblade weapon he had used in his dream.

_Weird. But...does this mean I can fight now?_

This question was answered when a shadow snuck up behind him. When it leaped, Minato swung his keyblade around, reducing the shadow to dark mist.

Minato looked at the door that led to the other side of the island. In front of it was a large door, just like the one blocking the secret place. On it was a large keyhole. Minato ran up to it, fighting off all of the dark creatures that crossed his path. His keyblade suddenly reacted. Pointing in front of him, it released a beam of light from the tip that struck the lock. The lock vanished. The door vanished in a flash of light. Not bothering to wonder what had just happened, Minato pushed open the door and walked through.

Minato looked at the sky again. The sphere of dark energy had gotten even larger.

_I have to find Kairi, fast! Oh! And Riku, I mean. Hehehehe._

He blushed at his own thoughts. Minato looked around. His eyes widened when he saw a black cloaked figure.

He ran up to it. "You! You have to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

The cloaked figure turned around. "The door has been opened."

"What?!"

"The door has been opened. This may be your only chance to go to other worlds. Your only chance to reclaim what you've lost."

_To reclaim what I've lost! That means I can get my memories back! But..._

"No. I won't. I'm not leaving without Riku, Kairi, and Sora. We all made a promise to go to other worlds together."

The black figure shook his head in what may have been disappointment. "I figured you would have known enough to just accept it. It is not your decision." The cloaked figure drew a weapon. It looked like a weapon that resembled a keyblade. This keyblade, however, radiated darkness rather than light. The hilt was red and there was a picture of an eye at the point where the blade and hilt met.

Minato stared at him angrily. He summoned his keyblade. "You wanna fight!? Let's go!"

Before Minato could do anything, the figure's weapon started to float in front of him. It separated into 13 blades.

"I will end this in one blow. XIII Blades slash!" Before Minato knew it, the stranger was standing on the side opposite of him.

The stranger bent down and picked up Minato by the neck.

"It is time for your journey to begin." A hole of darkness opens up behind Minato. Before he could protest, he was thrown straight through it. The last thing he thought before he went through:

_Kairi...Riku...Sora..._

He was then surrounded by darkness. He looked around an saw that he was in some strange hall with floating crosses everywhere. On the other side, there was a large light. Behind Minato, he could see nothing.

_Big weird light it is then._

He walks through the light. When he can see again, he finds himself in some city. There were tall buildings everywhere with signs that barely illuminated the incredibly dark streets. Something occurred to Minato.

_Great! Now where am I!? And more importantly: Why the Hell don't any of these buildings have doors._

**End of Chapter! There! Now the Destiny Island crap is over! Okay, now I suppose you're wondering some things. "Who was the cloaked guy?" "Why did the guy throw Minato through the portal rather than killing him?"**

**"Where is Minato?"**

**The first two question, I will answer them eventually. If any of you can answer the last question, you will (NOT) receive a plate of cookies.**

**Thank you for the views and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Light in the Darkness

**Here is chapter four! And for those of you who were wondering: This story is mostly focused around Minato, although he may or may not run into Sora in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Light in the Darkness**

Thirteen black cloaked figures sat on white thrones in a circular, white room. They were all staring at the figure on the throne closest to the ground.

"I see that one of your other parts has been causing trouble." Said the one on the highest throne.

The figure nearest the ground left his throne an knelt on the ground.

"Forgive me, my lord. It is my fault for not disposing of him the moment we were both created."

The man he referred to as "my lord" raised one hand to silence him. "I will give you the chance to redeem yourself. It seems the other of the two has strayed into our domain. Do not kill him just yet. We still need him to help further our goals. Merely send him on his way."

The figure on the ground bowed. "As you wish my lord." He then left.

"Hm... he is a strange one. He has infinite potential."

_Back to Minato..._

Minato had been walking around the dark city for about several minutes before the same strange creatures from before appeared out of the ground. These ones seemed to be of a different breed, as they had a soldier-like helmet on their head and a strange heart emblem on their chests (AKA: Soldier [heartless]). Minato summoned his keyblade (Metal Chocobo), although he was still weak from his encounter with the cloaked figure. He then remembered he still had a potion in his pocket. He took it out and threw it over him. He instantly felt much stronger.

"Bring it on you weirdos!" Minato charged at them. It soon became clear that their appearance wasn't the only thing that was different from the other shadows. They spun and twirled around Minato, scratching him with their dagger-like claws. He finally get's lucky when he hits one of them. He then releases two more hits on the shadow before it vanished. He turned to the others. One leaped at him, but he caught it with his blade, turning it into shadow dust. Before long, he had defeated all of the shadows. He started to pant from exhaustion.

Minato turned around when he heard the sound of clapping. It was a cloaked figure standing on the roof of one of the buildings.

Minato stared at him angrily. "You have some nerve buddy! Who the Hell do you think you are?!"

The figure stopped clapping. The cloaked figure jumped off the roof and landed crouching on the ground with a thud.

_Whoa! Despite being a jerk, he sure has some guts._

The figure looked at him, or at least that's what Minato was assuming since he couldn't see the guy's eyes.

"I see you ran into _him._ I apologize for whatever mischief he may have caused."

"Hey. Are you two working together?!"

The figure holds out his hand. There was a flash of light and a keyblade appeared in his hands. (**A/N: I'm gonna be lazy with this one. Just picture One-Winged Angel**) It emanated power.

"Does this answer your question?"

"No. For all I know, you could have just changed its shaped."

"Hm. Touche. But try to really sense its prescence." Minato did. It was then he realized there was a huge difference. The other guy's keyblade gave off a presence of darkness, while the keyblade of the guy in front of him emanated pure light. Something else seemed familiar about it.

"Unfortunately, he and I DO share a bond together, as do you. He sent you to eliminate me so he could, as you say, 'kill two birds with one stone'."

Minato stutters. "M-me?! What are you talking about?!"

The figure shakes his head. "I have probably divulged too much already. Point is, me and him are not the same person, and now you must leave." He raised his hand and a portal of darkness opened behind Minato. Before Minato could react, the cloaked figure kicked him square in the chest and sent him flying through it.

Darkness was all Minato could see.

_Wow! It's amazing how boring this gets after a couple of times._

Suddenly, he felt himself losing consciousness.

_Oh give me a..._

_Later..._

Minato eyes twitched, then slowly opened. In front of him, he "thought" he saw a girl with red hair.

"Oh...hey Kairi."

_Hm. Guess it was all just a dream._

"Kairi? That's the second time I was mistaken for that person." Minato blinked several times. Standing in front of him was a girl with short, black hair and who wore a metal headband with two green tassels. She wore a yellow scarf, a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappeared into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie."

Minato sighed. "Guess it wasn't a dream then." He looks around and notices he's in what seems to be a town square. Minato was leaning against a lamp post that helped to illuminate the place. He turns to the girl, Yuffie.

First thought: _Wow. She's actually kinda pretty._ Second thought:_ What the!? Get __your mind out of the gutter Minato!_

"Hey Yuffie, would you mind explaining where I am?"

She nodded. "Welcome to Traverse Town!" Yuffie had a incredibly cheery attitude that Minato could tell would put Tidus to shame. Yuffie's face turned sad. "Unfortunately, the reason you ended up here is probably because your world was destroyed by the heartless."

"The heartwhats?!"

"They are the manifestations of the darkness in people's hearts. They infest all worlds where even a shred of darkness exists. They are especially attracted to light, mostly out of their fear and need to destroy it."

_Light?_

"So...my island is gone? Everyone I knew?" Yuffie nodded sadly. Minato stared at the ground in sadness.

"Kairi...Riku...Sora..." Minato was close to being reduced to tears. The some of the few people he remembered as friends were gone. Yuffie perked up at the name "Sora".

"Wait! You know Sora?!"

Minato nodded, unsure (and somewhat hopeful) of what she was getting at.

"He was here a little while ago!" Minato stood up and grabbed Yuffie's shoulders.

"Really?! How long ago?!" Yuffie took his hands off of her shoulders. She had a light blush on her face.

_If Sora made it off the island, maybe Kairi and Riku did too!_

"Relax! It was only a few hours ago."

"Do you know where he went?"

Yuffie scratched her head, as if thinking about how to reply.

"To other worlds." Minato and Yuffie turned to the speaker. He looked about 25. He had neck length brown hair. He had a diagonal scar on his face. He wore a small leather jacket and a white shirt underneath it. He also wore leather pants with several belts around it. He wore leather gloves on both hands and leather straps on only one of them. He also wore black shoes. He had a total "bad-ass" aura surrounding him.

"Oh hey Squall!"

The man sighed, as if this was an annoying thing Yuffie did on a regualar basis. "I've told you. It's Leon."

He turns to Minato. "You said you know Sora?"

Minato nods.

"In that case, you won't find him on this world and I have no idea when he might come back."

"Well, thanks for the helpful information." Minato said sarcastically. "Do you at least know how I can find him?"

Leon shakes his head. "Probably not the best idea to leave here. This is one of the few places left that the heartless can't touch. You'd be a sitting duck out there."

"I don't care. I have to find my friends. Besides, I am far from defenseless." His keyblade materialized in his hands. Yuffie's eyes widened. Leon didn't say anything.

Leon sighs, as if he had expected this answer. "Then you may want to speak to Cid. He may be able to provide you with a way off-world." He points to a building right across from Minato.

"Thanks Leon. You too, Yuffie." Minato then runs off to the speak to Cid.

Leon turns to Yuffie. "So. What did you think of the five minutes you were talking with him?"

Yuffie looked at him suspiciously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just never knew that you went for younger guys."

Yuffie blushed and glared at him. "That's not funny Leon!"

Leon chuckles silently.

_Back to Minato..._

Minato was standing in an illuminated shop. A glass case with a strange looking stone sat on top of a shelf filled with accessories. Behind the shop counter stood a middle-age man. He had short blond hair. His eyes are blue and he has some stubble on his chin. He was chewing on a toothpick. He wore a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck. His baggy pants are blue and have a very wide, orange waistband with thin, vertical stripes on it. His pants are worn rather high, with the waistband coming up to just under his ribcage.

"I assume your Cid." Cid looked at him and nodded.

"What can I do for you?"

"I heard that you could provide me with a way to get off-world. Is that true?"

"Yep. I'm the finest mechanic around. Were you interested in buying a ship?"

Minato nodded.

"That will be 2000 munny."

Minato's jaw drops. He had 200 munny at best, forget 2000.

"Is there any way I can haggle with you? You see, I have to find my friend Sora and-"

"Wait! You say Sora?"

Minato nods.

Cid scratches his chin. "I guess I can put this one on the house this one time."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. I guess, since you're a friend of Sora's."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Minato bows several times.

"Relax. You will have to wait a few minutes while I get it prepped. Here's a manual so you can get a good hang on the controls." Cid pulls out an incredibly thick book from behind the counter. He notices my jaw drop.

"And here's the abridged version." He pulls out another book that was several times smaller. "Read up while I'm gettin the ship ready."

"Thanks."

_Several minutes later..._

Cid walks back into the shop. "The ship is ready. I have it sitting just on the outskirts of town."

Minato nods. "Thanks, Cid."

"No problem."

Minato walked toward the front gate.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Minato turns to see Yuffie and Leon walking up to him.

"Oh! Hey you guys."

Yuffie looked slightly miffed. "Don't 'hey you guys' me. You were going to leave without saying good-bye!"

"I didn't see any reason to."

"Of course there is. We're friends, aren't we?"

Minato seemed taken aback by this. "I've only known you two thirty minutes at best."

"So? If your Sora's friend, then your our friend too. Isn't that right Leon?"

Leon nods. "Friendship connects to more than just the people who first created the bond."

Minato smiled. "In that case, I guess I'll come back to see you guys sometime." He then goes through the door.

He mysteriously enters the ship although he doesn't recall walking up to it.

He started to press the buttons in the cockpit as directed by the manual.

"Liftoff in 3,2,1...Liftoff!"

The ship then took off and left Traverse Town behind.

**Chapter four is done! I hope you all enjoyed! I know some of you expected me to do something like add the other people from Destiny Islands here, sorry to disappoint. **

**Here is the challenge of the chapter. If you can guess which world Minato will go to first, you will get a free bottle of air!**

**Thank you for the views and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rabbits and Gladiators

**For those of you who guessed Wonderland, congratulations! You win a bottle of air! It will really come in handy when the atmosphere vanishes and the monkey overlords rise! Neh, I'm joking. The atmosphere won't really disappear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Gladiators and Rabbits**

Minato looked at the ship's radar, trying to decide which of the three other available worlds he should go to. He eventually decided on the strange, pink one.

"Hm. Wonderland eh?"

_One short ship ride later..._

Minato disembarks on the world known as Wonderland. He looks around and notices he was floating down to the floor below. Not falling, FLOATING!

When he lands, he looks around at the room around him.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Minato moved out of the way as a white rabbit in a suit with a pocket watch ran straight past him.

"Well he was rather rude." He turns around only to bump into a young girl. She had a black ribbon in her blond hair and wore a blue dress. They both fell on to the ground. (NOT ON TOP OF EACH OTHER!)

Minato gets up first. "I'm sorry." He holds out his hand to help the girl up. She accepted his hand and he pulled her up.

"It's quite alright. Say, you haven't seen a-"

"White rabbit? Yay tall? Red suit? Saying something along the lines of 'I'm late!'?

"Yes. That's the one!"

Minato pointed. "That way."

"Thank you, Mr. um, uh. I'm sorry, I don't believe I quite caught your name."

Minato bowed, "Minato. Minato Arisato."

The girl curtsied. "I'm Alice."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now I recommend hurrying if you plan to catch that rabbit."

"Oh right!" The girl then runs off in the direction the white rabbit had ran.

_Well that was...different._

"Guess Sora's not here. He normally causes a great commotion wherever he goes. I suppose I should leave." Minato then returned to his gummi ship.

Minato stares at the two remaining worlds on his radar.

"Which one should I choose?" Minato then realized that he was talking to himself. "I'm really lonely, aren't I?"

Minato eventually decided on the world that resemble a coliseum.

After Minato disembarks, he sees a very large door opposite him. On either sides were what looked like a ranking chart. When Minato examined it closer, he jumped back in shock when he saw the name at the very top.

"Sora!" Minato stared in disbelief.

_That means he's been here! Don't know who those people Goofy and Donald are but they must be the people that Sora left Traverse Town with. Maybe I should go ask someone about this._

Minato entered what appeared to be a lobby. Standing in front of a sign was a rather fat looking goat-man.

"Hey I see you came back quickly. Now could you do me the favor of moving that block over there. The last guy I had try turned out to be a pipsqueak."

Minato figured he might've been talking about Sora. Minato attempts to move the block and after 15 minutes, managed to finally move the block. Underneath it was a keyhole.

Before Minato could decide what to do, his keyblade reacted to the keyhole. The tip of the blade flashed for a second, as did the keyhole. The keyhole then disappeared. Minato, having no idea what just happened, was satisfied that he had managed to move the block.

Suddenly, Minato grasped his head in pain. Images moved through his head.

_A battle on a rooftop. Minato and some girl with short, light-brown hair who was wearing some kind of uniform. A monster with a lot of arms climbed up the wall. The girl tried to raise what looked like a gun to her forehead, but she got knocked down by the monster. The gun slid over to Minato and he picked it up. He put it to his head and pulled the trigger. He said something..."persona"?  
_

_Some creature flies out of his head. Then the creature transforms into something that radiated power. The creature destroyed the monster. The creature then disappeared and Minato (past) fell unconscious. The brown haired girl knelt by his side._

Before Minato could make sense of it all, the images stopped.

_Were those...my memories? Could it be that if I seal more of these keyholes that I may remember who I am? Who was that girl? Why am I asking myself these questions? Well, I will sort all of this out later. Better go tell Mr. Goat that I moved the block._

Before he could talk to the goat-man again, something got flung at his head. He rubbed his head and looked at the ground. It was a gummi block. Suddenly he had another flash of pain._ Yukari._

_Wait! Is that the girls name? It feels important._

Minato bent down to pick up the gummi block.

_What's this doing here?_

He shrugged it off and approached the goat-man. He put the gummi in his pocket.

"Hey I moved the block."

"Well it's about time! I expected you to get that done much fast-" He stopped when he turned around and saw Minato was not the person he was expecting.

"Sorry. I figured you were someone else."

"No problem. I got that block moved for ya."

His eyes widened. "Gotta admit: That's pretty impressive. I didn't expect anyone short of Hercules could have moved that. The last guy who tried had two others helping and he couldn't get it to budge. My names Phil."

"Minato."

Minato scratched his cheek. "That last guy is kinda who I wanted to talk to you about. Was his name Sora?"

The goat man nodded. "Yep. He was actually stronger than I first thought he was."

_That sounds like Sora. Always defying expectations._

"Do you know where he went?"

"Sorry. He left at the end of the previous games after he won. He even beat Cerberus. Although, he may come back to defend his title in the next games. You should sign up. However, I have three words: Teammate."

_Should I bother correcting him? Neh._

"What?"

"There will be some tough competitors out there, it wouldn't be the best idea to go out there alone."

Minato sighed. "Any clue where I can find one?"

"Hmm. Well there was this one guy who entered last time. He is normally hanging out by the front gate. You might be able to convince him to help you out."

"Uh, fine."

Minato leaves the lobby. Sitting on the steps of the other gate sat some distant looking guy. He wore a flowing red cape and a metal claw on his left hand. Protruding from his back was one large demonic wing. He had spiky, blond hair. On his back he carried a large blade. (0$ if you guess who it is.)

Minato approached him. "Uh, hey there."

_Really, Minato? That's the best you could come up with?_

The man said nothing.

"I was wondering if you might want to team up, you know, for the games?"

"I'll pass."

_Well. I got him to speak. I suppose it wasn't a total fail._

"Why not?"

"Give me a reason why I should."

"Well, you'd really be helping me out. You see, I need to enter and get to the final match because I might run into my friend, Sora. You see-"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll join your team."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Do you want me to join or not?"

"Right. Sorry. But, why did you change your mind?"

"We're both searching for someone important to us. I also owe Sora one. I'm considering this my repayment."

_Wow. If Sora can get this guy to owe him one, I'd figure he was a freaking bad-ass._

Minato laughed at the thought of Sora being a bad-ass.

"So I guess we go register our team now. By the way, what's your name?"

"Cloud."

"Cool. I'm Minato. Nice to meetcha."

Cloud said nothing.

"Well thank you Mr. Sunshine." Minato then returns to Phil to register, Cloud following closely behind.

"Alright. So what will be your team name?"

"Hm. I'm going with Thanatos."

"You mean like the greek god of death guy?"

"The whowhat of what now?"

"Never mind. Team Thanatos it is. Your match is first. I recommend getting to the stadium."

Minato nods. Shockingly (sarcasm), Cloud remains silent. They make their way to the stadium and enter the fighting area. Shortly afterward, a barrier formed at all the borders, which took Minato by surprise.

"Uh, should I be worried?"

Cloud shakes his head. "They just put that up so the arena isn't destroyed by the competitors."

"Oh goodie. Speaking of these other competitors, where are they exactly?"

Cloud points. Creatures start to appear out of thin air. Some of them varied in shape or size, but they all had a familiar heart shaped emblem.

"Heartless!" Minato turns to Cloud. "They aren't too picky about competitors are they?"

Cloud shrugged. Minato summons his keyblade and Cloud lifts his sword.

Minato sighed. "Let's just get this over with." They were facing four blue, flying heartless, six Soldiers, and one with a rather large body.

They charged at their opponents. The first ones Minato took on were small, flying, blue heartless.

Minato reacted in a way he didn't think was possible. He pointed his keyblade forward.

"Fire!" A blast of fire shoots out of Minato's keyblade at the blue heartless, sending it packing.

_Cool! I can shoot fire! I can't wait to see the look on Sora's face!_

Minato quickly easily destroyed the rest of the blue heartless (Blue Rhapsody) with his new-found magic.

He turned to see Cloud had destroyed all of the Soldiers.

They turned to the large heartless (Large Body). Surprisingly, it had been asleep the entire time. Minato's sweat dropped.

"HEY UGLY! WAKE UP!" The heartless refused to stir. Minato resorts to more extreme measures.

"Minato Kick!" He leaped and kicked the heartless' stomach, only to bounce back and hit the barrier.

"Guess it isn't called a barrier for nothing." He said as he rubbed his aching head. He then noticed that the large heartless had finally woken up, and it was ANGRY. Minato took this as a signal to run.

Unfortunately for him, he was only able to run around the arena due to the barrier. The large heartless continuously pounded the ground in front of it as it chased Minato. Minato yelled to Cloud.

"How come it's not chasing you!?"

Cloud shrugged. "Maybe you just seriously pissed it off."

"You're free to jump in anytime now!"

Cloud does not respond.

_You bastard!_

Eventually, Minato comes up with an idea. He turns to the heartless, who had stopped to catch its breath (so to speak).

"Hey ugly! I bet your mother was a shadow of a doubt!"

Minato wasn't even sure how that was an insult or even a comment, but it sure got the heartless' attention. It charged at Minato again. This time however, Minato jumped over it at the last minute, sending the Large Body running into a hard, cold barrier. While it was dazed, Minato snuck up behind it.

He pulled back his keyblade. "Hey batter, batter SWING!" He hit the heartless with enough force to send it flying into the air. Minato pointed the tip of his keyblade at the heartless as it flew into the air.

"Fire!" A ball of flame reduced the heartless to mist.

Minato fist pumped. "That wasn't a LARGE challenge."

Cloud shook his head. "Really?"

"You, shut it! You're lucky I don't send you soaring into the sky!"

Cloud innocently held his blade in front of Minato.

"Oh so you wanna fight, eh!?" Minato took his fighting stance.

Phil intervened at that exact moment.

"Whoa whoa! Save it for the other guys, would ya?!"

Reluctantly, they both lowered their weapons, but they turned their backs to one another.

Minato spoke. "Remind me not to team up with you EVER again."

"Same here."

_Geez! This guy is such an ass!_

Phil announced their opponent in the next round.

**Team Thanatos**

**vs.**

**Guard Armor**

Minato scratched his head. "Guard Armor? What a weird name."

Cloud said nothing.

_Oh yeah! We dislike eachother, don't we?_

"Let's just get to the arena!"

They enter the arena. The barrier went up. This time Minato had his guard up. After a few minutes, Minato got bored. He turned to Cloud.

"You know where the people we're fighting are?"

"No. Perhaps they forfeited."

"I don't know. That seems a bit too lucky." Minato walked to the center of the arena.

As if to prove Minato's previous statement, a large shadow covered Minato. Minato reluctantly looked up at the large heartless about to crush him.

He leaped out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Now he and Cloud were standing on opposite sides of the giant heartless.

Minato looked at Cloud. "Any bright ideas on how to beat this thing?"

Cloud said nothing. He charged at the heartless. He swung his blade down on the joint that "should've" connected its arm to its torso. The arm falls to the ground.

"That's how."

_I hate you so much!_

Suddenly, as Cloud turned around, the detached arm flew off of the ground and hit Cloud in the back, sending him crashing into the barrier. Minato was unsympathetic.

"Haha! Take that you jerk! Now watch how the superior fighter does it. And by this I mean kicking its rear end." He charged at the large heartless with the intention of cutting it in half. The torso began to spin rapidly, its arms following suit.

Minato got hit. He was knocked into the barrier and fell right beside Cloud.

"'Kicking its rear end huh?"

"So it didn't take! Sue me!" They ceased their sarcastic jabs to avoid the heartless' giant fist. They jumped to the other side of the heartless. Minato turned to his "teammate".

"Hey. Truce?"

He nods. "Truce."

"Good. Now let's kill this son of a mother!" They charged at the Guard Armor. It launched one of its fists at Minato, but Cloud intercepted it and sliced it in half. Minato attempted to get a hit on its torso, but it somehow launched one of its FEET at him. Minato dodged in mid-air only to be smashed into the pavement by the other foot.

Minato got up from his painfully created crater. He turned to Cloud.

"I think we should take out its limbs first. It shouldn't be able to do much after that."

Cloud nodded. They charged once more. Minato took out the other hand by making the Guard Armor think he was aiming for its torso. When it raised its hand to block, Minato cut right through it and jumped back.

Cloud took out both of its legs in one fell swoop. All that was left was the torso.

It was far from done though. The torso pointed its end at the two and a bright light started to build up in it.

Minato jumped out of the way, while Cloud took to the skies.

_Wow. Didn't think you could do that with only one wing._

Minato suddenly had an idea on how to finish this. **(A/N: That's right. Minato's an idea man)**

"Hey Cloud! Distract it for me!" Cloud nods.

He flies around the heartless, occasionally swooping in to try to strike.

When the Guard Armor's attention was fully away from Minato, he made his move. Minato leaped at the giant heartless, and instead of trying to attack its main body, he snatches the head from on top of it. The head moves rather violently in a futile attempt to break free. The torso suddenly stopped moving and fell to the ground.

Cloud glided to the ground. He had a confused look on his face.

Minato answered the question Cloud had, prematurely.

"Turns out the head was like the controller for the entire body."

Cloud nods and inquires no further.

"Would you prefer the honors?"

Cloud nods and lifted his blade above the heartless' head.

The head continues to jerk violently, knowing what was coming next.

Cloud swung his sword down. The heartless ceased to exist.

Minato let out a sigh of relief.

"We finally won!"

He turned to Cloud, who was holding out his hand.

"Not bad."

Minato smiled. "You're not too bad yourself!" He shook Cloud's hand.

Phil ran up to them. "That was some of the most amazing fights I've ever seen! And I've seen a lot of them!"

"Thanks! Where's our next opponent?"

Phil pulled at his goatee. "Your next opponent dropped out. So you guys are moving on to the next round."

Minato fist pumped. "Oh yeah!" He turned to Cloud.

"Guess this is almost over. I might have finally found Sora. Thanks for your help Cloud."

"Like I said before: I'm only doing this because I owed Sora one." He walked away to wait until their next match.

_Well he sure is weird._

Phil walks up to Minato. "Your next opponent is Team Brightstorm"

"OK. I can take on any heartless you have to throw at me."

"Heartless? These two are 100% human. I assure you that."

"Human?"

_Maybe one of them is Sora._

"You two better head out. The match will be starting soon."

Minato nods and heads to the arena. Cloud followed.

**Chapter is DONE! Hope you all enjoyed! I especially hope you all enjoyed the whole teaming up with Cloud thing. I did that because Cloud is not only Bad-ass, but he is also one of the awesomest Final Fantasy characters ever! Btw, I have no clue who I'm going to make Minato's next opponents. I would appreciate any ideas for OCs. It's still in the works. I thank you for the views and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6:Thanatos Vs Brightstorm

**I hope you've all enjoyed so far! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Team Thanatos Vs. Team Brightstorm**

Minato stepped up to the arena. Team Brightstorm was not what he expected.

"Hellooo!" Minato looked at the two pretty girls with his jaw dropped.

One had long, dark blue hair while the other had long, bright red hair. They both wore an a silver jacket (w/ a hood) and light blue shorts. They were both about 14,15. The girl with red hair looked like she was the more lively of the two, as she was waving at them very energetically with a smile on her face. The girl with blue hair stared analytically at Cloud, as if she was seeing if he was, as 7-9 year old's refer to as a "stranger danger". When she looked at Minato, he saw for a second what may have been a blush before she ran behind who was guessed to be her sister. Cloud showed no emotion at the sight of them.

Minato, on the other hand, was going crazy on the inside.

_HOLY CRAP! TWINS! And they're hot! I can't believe I have such bad luck! Why couldn't I have met these two BEFORE my island was destroyed and I had to travel to other worlds to find my friends!? Oh crap! They're staring confusedly at me! Play it cool, Minato. Play it cool..._

Minato walked towards them. The blue girl stared shyly at him from behind her sister. "Uh...um...um...you're pretty." Minato mentally facepalmed himself.

_WOW you're a moron! Minato, you have hit a new level of stupidity! THAT was the best you could come up with!? You're lucky they don't spit in your face! I mean-_

The red haired girl giggled. "You're so cute!"

The blue haired girl blushed a little.

_Yes! I haven't been shot down! Yet._

Cloud walked up to them and killed all Minato's hopes.

"Are you Team Brightstorm?"

The red haired girl nodded. "Yep! That's us! I'm Yahiko! This is my twin sister, Rin!" She said all of this with 10x more energy than needed.

Minato blushed a little. "Um...I'm Minato and this is Cloud...uh...hi."

Rin stepped from behind her sister. "Hello..." She, in comparison with her sister, spoke with so little energy, that you'd think it would literally sap the energy out of YOU. Rin's shyness only made her seem 20x more prettier in Minato's eyes. "I guess we'll be fighting one another..."

They heard Phil call from wherever he was.

"All contestants not in that arena within 30 seconds will be disqualified!"

That got them all moving. They all entered the arena and the barrier rose.

Yahiko started to speak excitedly. "Don't you two hold back now!"

Cloud nodded. Minato nodded, although more reluctantly.

Yahiko summoned a lance. Rin summoned a shield.

Cloud and Minato both raised their respective weapons.

Yahiko felt Minato's reluctance. Her smile shrunk a little.

"If you hold back, don't even think that I'd go out with you!" That certainly got rid of any doubts in Minato's mind.

Rin threw her shield at Cloud, who barely managed to stop it. It was still spinning, having the friction cause sparks between the two weapons. Yahiko jumped from the ground, to her sister's shield, and then planted her foot on Cloud's face, sending him backward. Minato charged forward, but was stopped by Yahiko. Minato rubbed his eyes.

_Wasn't she just standing over-_

Minato turned to where Yahiko had been standing. Standing in her stead, was Rin. Before Minato could wonder what just happened, he was speared in the chest by Yahiko's lance, causing him to skid backwards. He charged at her and swung his keyblade down, only to have it hit the surface of a piece of circular metal. Standing behind this shield, was Rin.

Minato looked from where she stood now, to the spot where she had been standing before. Standing in her place was now Yahiko.

_OK, now I'm sure my eyes are playing tricks on me!_

Minato leaped back from Rin to Cloud's side.

"How are you two doing that?"

"Doing what?" Yahiko asked in a completely innocent tone that made Minato think she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Before Minato could charge, Cloud put a hand on his shoulder.

Cloud whispered in Minato's ear.

"We both attack one of them at the same time. Keep an eye on them."

Minato nodded. He charged at Yahiko while Cloud charged at Rin.

Minato struck with his keyblade while Cloud struck Rin's shield with his sword.

Minato pulled back his keyblade for another strike, but the blow was caught on Rin's shield. This time, Minato knew he wasn't being played by his own eyes. The two sisters had literally switched places. A second before Yahiko had been replaced by Rin, Minato had noticed that Yahiko had vibrated a little.

"How do you two switch places like that?"

Yahiko giggled. "Whoops! Guess the cat's out of the bag!"

Rin is the one to explain. "Ever since me and my sister first came into being, we had so strong a bond that we could literally feel what the other was feeling. After exploring this, we came to realize that we could use our bond to such a degree that we could actually switch places with the other. Does that answer your question?"

Minato nodded. "Sort of. Luckily, I finally know how to finish this!" He looked at Cloud and he acknowledged what Minato was planning. The twins couldn't switch if they were under any physical threat, such as using their respective weapons to defend themselves from being hit.

Yahiko smiled. "If you believe so, then try it!" She charged at Minato, ready to spear him again, only to be stopped by Cloud's sword. While their weapons were locked with one another, Minato charged at Rin. He slashed at her shield repeatedly, not giving her any chance to counterattack whatsoever. Cloud finally wore Yahiko down. She tried to block by holding her lance horizontally, but to know avail. Cloud swung his sword downward with enough power to snap her spear in half and send her flying backwards.

"Sister!" Rin's temporary distraction was all Minato needed. He charged at her, keyblade raised. The next thing that happened would either be the luckiest or most poorly, universally timed thing to happen in his entire life.

Minato had forgotten that they don't repair the arena until after each games, so he neglected to make sure there weren't any potholes or anything in his way before charging. One such pothole, as it turned out, was THREE STEPS IN FRONT OF HIM. When he went in to deal the finishing blow, his foot got caught in the hole...and he tripped, right into Rin, knocking them both down_._

When Minato's world stopped spinning, he looked down on what or rather _whom _he was on.

Minato looked at his and Rin's connecting lips. And if that wasn't enough, Minato noticed that his hand had landed on one of Rin's... *ahem*, let's just say that it is a place that no man would should have been allowed to touch on a girl he just met.

Minato quickly stood up after his brain processed what happened. He sputtered a thousand different apologies to Rin, his face as red as a tomato. Rin knelt on her knees. At first, Minato figured she was angry with him, but she stood up and Minato realized her face was also scarlet. She stood up, trying to keep Minato from seeing her face.

Yahiko, of course, had to do the embarrassing thing. "Awww! Rin's first kiss! It's so sweet!" Cloud stared at her, thinking something along the lines of _"What's wrong with this girl?"_

Rin's face turned even redder, if that was even possible, and she ran out of the arena. Yahiko then stood up from where she had been knocked down and brushed herself off. Minato walked up to her, still blushing mildly.

"Uh...are you okay?"

Yahiko nodded. "You guys aren't too bad."

"Um, thanks. Could you tell your sister that I am sorry?"

"Oh trust me, Rin had been feeling something FAR from anger for you since she first saw you."

Minato's face turned tomato red again. "Well...it's not like I'm not interested, I'm not saying I'm not, it's just...WAIT that came out wrong! I mean...Well...I mean..."

Yahiko looked at him and nodded. "Yeah I get it. Rin falls in love too easily, just last week, she fell in love with- well that's not important. Point is, don't take it seriously."

Minato let out a sigh of relief. "So that means we can still be friends." He held out his hand.

Yahiko nodded. "Of course! Although you just used one of the most commonly used rejection phrases in all of history!"

"Oh give me a break!"

"Anyway, promise to beat the guy you fight in the last round. My sister and I won't be satisfied if the guy who beat us fails to win first place!" She grabbed Minato's hand.

He nodded, face still red. "Uh, of course."

"And I suppose it wouldn't be right to let you go without a kiss for luck!"

Minato nodded, not processing what she said until two seconds later when she pressed her lips against his.

She giggled and ran off, leaving Minato just staring.

He turned to Cloud. "Hey, Cloud. What just happened?"

Cloud turned to him. "Hell if I know."

"Oh. OK then."

Phil ran up to them. "You guys were rather good in that fight. Maybe didn't win in the most conventional way, but is was a win nonetheless. Now clear out while I get the place ready for the next match."

Minato nodded. He and Cloud went to go wait in the lobby until they were called.

**Chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed! I apologize if the fight scene was a bit short. This was the fifth time I rewrote it so I just decided to go with it. I also you enjoyed the rather humorous part between Minato and the twins. I will try to have the next chapter out in 1-3 days. Thank you for the views and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Team Thanatos Vs Team ?

**Thank you for reading thus far! From now on, Minato officially knows how to use all of the basic magic spells.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Team Thanatos Vs. Team ?**

Minato and Cloud were sitting in the lobby, waiting for their next match and recovering from their previous fight (Mostly Minato, who was still blushing from the unforeseen events that had occurred.). Minato was bored out of his mind. The only other person in the room other than Minato was Cloud. And everyone knows just how much of an interesting conversation HE is. Minato was just sitting around when Phil finally walked (Trotted? Hopped?) in.

"OK you two. This last match is gonna be a doozy. I have five words for you: Come in prepared."

Minato didn't bother making a show of counting his fingers.

"So are you gonna tell us who we're up against? Is it Sora?"

"My lips are sealed."

_Course they are. Selfish jerk._

Minato turned to Cloud. "Guess we should get down there."

Cloud nodded. They both head to the arena.

In the arena, once again dashing Minato's hopes and dreams, was NOT Sora.

Standing in the arena was a man with bright orange hair. He wore what looked like leather armor.

Minato spoke to Cloud. "Do you know who this guy is?"

"His name is Hercules. He is currently the undefeated champion. He hasn't been beaten once."

"So, basically, we're totally screwed, right?"

"Possibly. I've honestly haven't had a chance to fight him yet."

Minato sighed. "Guess we better go introduce ourselves."

Minato walked into the arena.

"Hello. My name's Minato Arisato."

The man, Hercules, just noticed that Minato was there. "Oh. Nice to meetcha. So you're the one I heard about from Phil."

"Yep."

"He also said you were a friend of Sora's"

"Check."

"In that case, I have a feeling this will be an interesting fight."

"Probably."

_It will probably be interesting to see how quickly this guy can tear my organs out._

Cloud enters the arena. The barrier is raised.

"Let's do this!"

Hercules nodded. "I'm not holding back!"

Hercules then becomes cloaked in golden light. Barrels began to appear out of thin air.

_OK? Weird._

Hercules runs at Minato and Cloud. They try to swing their weapons at him, but they bounce off of his skin like metal.

Minato and Cloud move back. "Any clue how to beat him?"

Cloud shook his head.

"That's encouraging."

Hercules grabbed one of the barrels off the ground and flung it at Minato. He did the instinctive thing: He knocked it back at him.

When the barrel hit Hercules, he stood around, dazed and his golden barrier dropped.

Minato and Cloud looked at one another, surprised.

"Should we attack?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It feels like we might be giving him a low-blow."

"He's a half-god with a barrier that seems, somehow, inconveniently vulnerable to barrels. We're two guys with swords. Who's giving who a low-blow now?"

Minato scratched his head. "Well. When you say it like that, LET'S KICK HIS ASS!" They charged at Hercules, inflicting blow after blow with their weapons. Suddenly, Hercules recovers from his daze and starts to glow golden. A large golden explosion surrounded Hercules, knocking Minato and Cloud backwards. When they looked up, Hercules was once again covered in a golden light. However, now Minato and Cloud knew how to win.

Cloud kept Hercules busy by flying around, ineffectively trying to hit him with his sword. Minato, meanwhile, lifted up a barrel and took aim. Hercules drew his sword and began to spin at incredible speeds. Before Minato could react, Hercules slashed him with his sword, causing Minato to drop the barrel.

Minato held his keyblade in a block position, just barely protecting himself. Unknown to Hercules, Cloud was sneaking up behind him. He dropped the barrel on Hercules' head, causing the barrier to drop. Cloud and Minato then overwhelm Hercules with their barrage of attacks. After a few minutes, Hercules falls to one knee, defeated. Minato was about to high five Cloud before he, once again, remembered Cloud's personality, and he lowered his hand. He offered his hand to Hercules.

Hercules stood up on his own. Despite losing, he seemed absolutely excited. "Unbelievable! I wasn't even holding back!"

"Well, I have a habit of surprising people. You were pretty tough." Hercules grinned.

Phil trots out, a look of disbelief on his face. "What happened?"

Minato glared at the goatman. "I figured out you lied about Sora being here, that's what happened. You have 3 minutes to explain before I turn you into Goat cheese."

"Look kid. One of our competitors dropped out at the last second. I needed a replacement."

"You could've at least told me that Sora wasn't here!"

Phil did not respond.

Minato sighed. "Never mind. It's not worth getting so upset about. Besides, on the bright side, if I hadn't been talked into entering I never would have met any of the interesting people that I did."

Other than Cloud, two of said "interesting people" ran up to them.

"Minatoooo!" Minato turned, unsure how to feel, to Yahiko, who was running towards them. Right behind her was Rin.

Yahiko stopped right in front of him. "You actually beat the champ!?" Minato was unsure whether to take this as a question or a statement of disbelief.

"Was there any doubt?"

Rin and Yahiko started to whistle.

"Wow. That was just harsh."

Yahiko smiled. "Well, I think the winner needs a little congratulations present." Before Minato could figure out the meaning of this, both girls stood on either side of Minato. They both pressed their lips against either of his cheeks. If Minato's face could turn any redder, it would literally be a tomato.

Rin chuckled. "I never thought you'd be this shy, Minato."

"W-what? Oh give me a break!" Minato's face turns redder as he runs out of the stadium. The others began to laugh. Even Cloud smiled.

_Somewhere not seen by the people in the coliseum..._

A cloaked figure stood, watching events as they unfolded. He seemed to emanate pure darkness. He looked as if he was thinking about something.

"You, my friend, just seem to get more and more interesting. First day away from home and you already found one of the keyholes and beat the coliseum's champ. You may eventually actually prove a threat to my plans. I won't eliminate you just yet, though. You are far too interesting." The figure opened a portal of darkness and stepped through it.

_Olympus Coliseum Front Gate..._

Minato stood at the gate, saying farewell. Hercules and the twins were the only ones there to see him off as Phil had work he needed to do and Cloud...he went off somewhere to do Cloud stuff.

Hercules had a sad smile on his face. Rin tried to hide the tears falling from her cheeks. Even Yahiko had lost the smile that normally decorated her face

Hercules spoke. "Do you really have to leave?"

Minato nodded. "The longer I stay here, the less chance I have at finding my friends quickly."

Rin was wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Yahiko asked Minato a question.

"Will you ever come back?"

"I'm not sure. It may take a while to find my friends. Even then, I might not be able to."

Rin nods. "Just promise that you'll never forget us. My sister once told me that as long as you hold someone in your heart, you'll always be connected, even if you never meet again."

Minato held his hand to his chest. "In...my heart?" He smiled. "I promise."

That seemed to cheer them up.

Hercules held out his hand. "If you ever find yourself in need of backup or a sparring partner, you know where to look."

Minato nodded and shook his hand.

He then departed through the gate and boarded the gummi ship. He held his hand to his chest.

_Does that mean that I will always be connected to the people from my past?  
_

Minato smiled. _Cloud, Rin, Yahiko, Hercules, and Phil. Thanks for teaching me this._

Suddenly, Minato's head started to drum with pain.

Images flashed through his mind again.

_Minato was in a classroom. Two other people stood beside them. Minato just noticed that his past self looked a few years older than he is. The other two were people about his age. One was the girl, Yukari, and the other was a guy with a baseball cap._

_"I heard that you two walked to school together. Is that true?" The guy with the baseball cap spoke with a slacker and hero wannabe tone of voice._

_"Of course. We live in the same dorm after all." Answered Yukari in a rather annoyed tone.  
_

_"Are you sure you aren't MORE than that?"_

_Yukari's face turned red. She stepped on the guy's foot._

_"OW! What was that for?!"_

_"That's for being an idiot Stupei!"_

_It was at this point that Minato (past) spoke. "I honestly don't see how'd it be your business anyway, Junpei." Minato spoke with such a cool tone of voice that took present Minato by surprise. Minato felt a warm feeling at Junpei's name._

_Yukari started to get flustered, blushing even more. "Don't say it like that!"  
_

_Both Minato's chuckled mentally at this._

_"Oh yeah! Minato, your sister was looking for you."_

_Present Minato was taken by surprise by the word "sister". Past Minato, however, sighed.  
_

_"I should probably go see what she wanted." Past Minato stood up to leave._

The flood of images ceased.

_Junpei. Yukari. And my sister? Why is it I looked older?  
_

He kept repeating the thought in his head.

_I have a sister. I have a sister. I think I might actually have a chance at remembering who I am._

Just then, there was a beeping sound and a video link opened on the screen of the ship's cockpit. It was Leon.

"Minato, I recommend coming back here ASAP."

Minato leaned forward. "Why? What happened?"

Minato heard a familiar and somewhat annoying voice. "Come on Leon! Stop hogging the screen!"

Leon was pushed out of the way and a familiar, black haired ninja took his place. "Hey, Minato! Don't worry, it's not trouble, but we have a feeling you might be interested." She said this with a rather annoying "all-knowing" look that pretty much pissed Minato off. Therefore, he thought it would be interesting to mess with her a little.

Minato fanned his face. "Oh Yuffie, I was unaware you felt that way." A blush appeared on Yuffie's face.

"W-what!? It's not like that!" Minato started to laugh.

"Relax, I'm kidding! I'll be there in a bit." He did not notice the fact that Yuffie reacted far more seriously than expected. The transmission cut off and Minato changed course to Traverse Town.

"Might as well go see what she wants."

_Wow. Why do I feel Deja Vu?_

**Chapter Done! Hope you enjoyed! I don't really have anything to add other than the rhetorical question of what surprise awaits Minato in Traverse Town. I appreciate the reads and reviews!  
**

**Bye-BYe!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare? Traverse Town!

**Hello my loyal readers (at least the ones who were'nt trying to assassinate me)! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! BTW I thought I should say that time moves two to three times faster in the Kingdom Hearts dimension than the Persona 3 dimension. I hope that gave you a hint at where this is going. So just to clear it up, while it has been about one year in the Persona 3 universe and about two or three years in the Kingdom Hearts universe since Minato first appeared there.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Nightmare!? Return to Traverse Town!**

_While Minato was at the Olympus Coliseum...  
_

In a dark room in an unknown location, a girl about seventeen or eighteen rolled tossed and turned in her bed. She had has auburn hair, which she always had in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which formed the roman numeral XXII. She finally opened her eyes and sat up with a jolt. Sweat covered her entire face. Finally after realizing she was awake, she went to the bathroom to grab a towel to dry her face. Minako stared with her red eyes at her reflection in the mirror. She once again had fallen asleep in her school uniform.

"I had that dream again."

_Why do I keep dreaming about my older brother? And more importantly, why do I dream about him a almost 2 years younger than me? Superiority issues? We never had conflicts about superiority. Brother complex? Hell no! Abandonment issues? No. Okay maybe a little, but that doesn't mean I should be having these weird dreams._

"I know I still have the others. I know why big brother sacrificed himself, but..." She paused as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Why'd he have to leave me alone?" She then dried her tears before returning to bed. She paused at the door frame of the bathroom when she spotted the intruder.

She was unable to tell what he looked like because he wore a black cloak. Minako instinctively went for her Naginata that she hid behind the dresser that she kept near the bathroom door for some reason. Maybe it was for peeping toms. She took a stance against the stranger. She knew he wasn't a shadow. That problem had been dealt with, at a cost.

"Who are you?! What do you want?"

"I've come to offer you a chance to find that which you seek."

"What?!"_ Could he be referring to big brother? Wait! How would he know about him? Is he a stalker?_

She looked at the cloaked person, but she couldn't sense whether or not the stranger meant good or ill will. He didn't appear to radiate darkness. But that didn't stop Minako from being suspicious.

"Why would you offer this to a complete stranger?"

"Well, technically, we are not strangers. Other than that, I know how it feels to feel empty inside."

"I never said that! And what do you mean about that first part!? We haven't met?"

"Not in this form at least. And you can deny it all you want, but we both know the hollowness you feel inside."

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me who THE HELL you are?!"

The stranger turned around. "If you want to know the truth, you must step through the door." The cloaked person vanished in a portal of darkness.

Minako's brain was telling her that going through it was crazy. That it might be a trick. But Minako didn't care.

_If it means I have a chance at finding big brother, then I will accept that risk._

Minako ran through the portal.

_Minato..._

Minato felt a strange chill as he passed through the front gate of the town. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling was a good thing or a possibly catastrophic thing that will probably be a major headache. He shook of this feeling.

On the trip here he had been able to remember the names and faces of people he may have once known. The memories of his past, however, still eluded him, so he was unable to truly tell how he felt about any of these people. However, just as a precaution, Minato recorded everything he knew or had experienced in a small journal in his ship.

Minato scratched his head. "Guess I better see what Leon and Yuffie wanted." A thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute. They didn't tell me where they were!"

Minato sighed. He looked at the accessory shop. "Maybe Cid knows."

Minato walked through the entrance of the accessory shop to see Cid standing behind the counter.

"Hey Minato! Been a while."

Minato nodded. "Good to see you too, Cid. Do you know where I can find Leon and Yuffie?"

Cid scratched his cheek. "I'd try the Third District. There's a house right near the entrance. Can't miss it."

"Thanks Cid." Minato was about to leave when something crossed his mind. "Hey Cid. Do you know what this gummi does?"

Minato pulled out the gummi block he had found back at the Olympus Coliseum.

Cid picked it up and examined it. "What you have is a warp block. It will allow you to go through worm holes to new worlds."

Minato pondered this. He was about to speak when Cid held up his hand.

"I'll install it to your ship while your off seeing your surprise."

"Uh thanks. Don't suppose you could tell me what the surprise is?"

Cid chuckled. "I could, but that would take the fun out of it."

Minato sighed. "Thought so." Minato proceeded to leave.

He passed through the door to the Second District. He heard the fight before he saw it.

Standing in front of the fountain stood a strange metal heartless. It looked somewhat similar to the Guard Armor Minato had fought back at the coliseum. That wasn't what took Minato by surprise. What took him by surprise were the people it was fighting against. One of them was a strange looking dog-man thing with a shield. Another was a weird duck with a staff. The third one was someone Minato could never forget.

He could recognize that brown, spiky hair anywhere.

Sora and the other two weren't doing too well. Minato was a little less surprised that Sora was wielding a keyblade, just like him. It had a silver blade and yellow guard.

It appeared they had taken out its legs and one of its arms. The remaining arm and torso was doing some serious damage to the party of three. Sora managed to get off of his rear end and stood back up. He jumped at the heartless and destroyed the remaining arm, only to be knocked away by a blast shot by the heartless.

_Its a metal monster AND a cannon!? No fair!_

The heartless was about to finish them off when Minato decided to intervene. He leaped from the ledge and felt his keyblade slash through the giant heartless. It dissolved into dark mist.

Minato stood up straight and looked at Sora, who was staring in awe.

"M-Minato!?"

Minato raised his hand. "Yo! Long time, no see!"

Sora walked up to Minato and pulled on his cheeks.

Minato swatted away Sora's hands.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Sorry. Just making sure this isn't a dream."

Minato stared at him. "It'd better not be a dream. I refuse to wake up and find out that I have to find you all over again."

He looked behind Sora at the two standing behind him. He pulled Sora into a huddle.

"Sora. Who are those two weirdos?"

Sora pulled away. He gestured to them respectively. "That's Donald and that's Goofy."

Minato held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." He then noticed they weren't looking at him. They were staring at the keyblade in his other hand.

"Another one?!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"What? Are keyblades rare?"

Sora stared at him as he had just noticed Minato's weapon.

"How did you get that?"

Minato shook his head. "It's a long story involving a dream, a mysterious door, and a whole lot of falling. I'll tell you later once we find Leon and Yuffie. Doesn't matter really. I was told to follow the one who would open the door. Seeing as you are the only one with another keyblade, I'm assuming that it involves you."

Donald talked with strange voice and spit on C's and S's. "Why do you need to find them?"

"They said that they had something I'd be interested in. Seeing as I'm rarely interested in a majority of things, it must be rather important." He continues to walk off towards the Third District. He turned and noticed that Sora wasn't following. "Something the matter?"

Sora scratched his head. "I'll meet up with you later. I have to go return something real quick."

Minato nodded and continued towards his destination.

_A little bit before Yuffie and Leon called Minato..._

Minako ended up in the square of a very unfamiliar town. It took her a few minutes to register that somehow she had turned into a thirteen or fourteen year old.

_Great! Just fan-freaking-tastic! I get to redo puberty or whatever. I'm seriously going to kick that guy's cloaked ass!_

Minako looked around. Her eyes stopped on some guy about 25. He had a kind of "badboy" look that kind of reminded her of her friend, Shinjiro. Minako shuddered at the memory of her close friend's near death experience, then the laughter at the divine irony that the pocket watch she had returned to him had saved his life.

She walked up to the man. "Hey, guy!"

He looked confusedly at the young girl before him.

"Have you seen someone? He has blue hair and eyes. He wears something like a uniform similar to mine and-"

"You wouldn't happen to know Minato, would you?"

Minako's jaw dropped. "So he's here?!"

"No. What is your relationship with him anyway?" Asked Leon (for that is who the man was) curiously. At first, he wondered if this girl was Minato's girlfriend. Considering how quickly Yuffie fell head over heels for Minato, it wouldn't surprise him.

Minako seemed hesitant. She was unsure of whether to tell this stranger. The last stranger she spoke to opened a portal of darkness and sent her to another world as a thirteen or fourteen year old.

"H-He's my big brother."

Leon's eyes widened somewhat, but he remained silent.

"Can you tell me where he went?"

"I don't really know, but I could contact him."

Minako's eyes shined with gratitude. She did the obvious thing, considering her personality. She tackled Leon in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

It was just at that moment that a girl with short, black hair appeared. She stared at the sight.

"Oh gee Leon, didn't know you liked younger girls." She smiled mockingly.

Leon sighed at her poor attempt to get back at him. "Yuffie. Get me the communicator."

"Fine." Yuffie ran off.

_Minato..._

He had finally arrived at the house that Cid had indicated. He opened the door and walked in. Inside was Leon and Yuffie and two somewhat unfamiliar girls. Well, one Minato felt was vaguely familiar. One wore something like a pink dress. She had a ribbon in her shoulder length brown hair. She had a kind and gentle look. It gave him a feeling he had known someone quite similar. The other Minato KNEW he had met once. She looked as if she was about a year or two younger than him. had auburn hair, which she had in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII. She wore a uniform that seemed somewhat familiar to his.

When the girl in the uniform saw Minato, her eyes widened.

Minato stared, confused. That was when the girl tackled him in a hug.

"Big brother!" The girl cried tears of happiness as she held her brother.

Minato, Yuffie, and the other girl stared in surprise.

"B-big...Brother?" They said in unison. They then stared for several minutes.

"WHAT?!"

**Thank you for reading! I know that some of you are thinking "why did you put Minako in so early?" The answer to that question is that I figured the story would be too boring.**

**NOOOO! *crying* Sorry, I was just watching this episode of CSI: Miami and it just got all sad for the investigation team.**

**Anyway *sob* I hope you will all *sniffle* continue to read my *sob* story and give me your kind reviews. You may also give me ones that are not so good. Thank you all so much!**

**Bye-Bye. *Cries into sleeve***


	9. Chapter 9: Bitter Conversation

**Here it is! I apologize for taking so long, but I have just been feeling really tired lately. So without further ado...**

**Chapter 9:**

**Bitter Conversation**

Minato continued to stare awkwardly at the auburn haired girl, who had been clutching his chest for the past half hour. Nobody had spoken out of partial shock and partial confusion.

Minato finally decided to end the silence. "Would you mind letting go?"

She immediately released him and smiled. "Okey Dokey!"

Minato just stared at this strange girl. "Who are you?"

The girl frowned. "That's kinda rude, big bro. Why are you acting like that?"

Minato stared at her with a look that finally allowed her to put two and two together.

"Wait! You're serious?!"

Minato nodded.

"You really don't remember me?"

Minato began to feel strangely guilty. "I don't really remember anything but names and faces, Minako."

Minako looked at him like she was close to tears.

Minato was a quick thinker. "Seeing as you're supposedly my sister, you mind telling me how you ended up here?"

Minako thought about this while trying to keep from crying. She recounted her short story about the man in the black cloak and a trip through a portal.

Minato in turn, told her about how he came to be here. Starting with how he ended up on Destiny Island with no memories, all the adventures he went on (leaving out the parts that were rather embarrassing). He finally finished with how he ended up here.

The girl (who had earlier identified herself as Aerith) spoke up. "So you're both from the same world?"

Minato scratched his head. "Personally, I have no clue, but seeing as I remember her face and name, I can only assume that she's telling the truth."

Minako's eyes shined at her brother's words and smiled sadly. "You were always quick to trust, brother."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It depended on the situation."

"Ah."

Minako grabbed Minato's hand. "But now that I've found you, we can finally go home! Let's go!" She tried to pull Minato out with her. Minato stayed firmly where he was. Minako looked at him with a look of both worry and curiosity.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't go."

"Why not?" Minako looked close to tears again.

Minato avoided her gaze. "I still have to find my friends, Riku and Kairi."

"What about your other friends?! What about Junpei, Yukari, or Aigis!? What about me?!"

"What'd be the point in going?!" Minato was starting to get agitated. Minako stared wide-eyed. "They think I'm dead! The only thing me going back would accomplish would be tearing open old wounds that should have stayed closed! Besides..." He stared at the ground. "I have to find them. I have to. I owe them so much."

"So you're just going to leave the rest of us behind?" Minako no longer looked like she was about to cry. She was glaring at Minato.

"There's no point. Everyone has most likely moved on by now. How would it work when I don't even have my memories!"

"We could help you get them back when we get back home!"

Minato clenched his fists. "You don't understand!"

They were both shouting at one another by this point.

"Oh! I understand! I understand that the elder brother that I once looked up to is a huge, selfish, jackass!" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She pulled her foot back. "I HATE YOU!" She then kicked Minato right between the legs. He fell to the ground in pain. Minako ran out the door, tears still poring down her cheeks.

Minato was still on the ground in pain. Only it wasn't the pain from Minako attempting to smash his manhood, it was the horrible sorrow he felt.

_She hates me. She hates me. She hates me._

Minato then leaps back to his feet and ran to the door. The other three finally snapped out of it.

"Wait. Where are you going?" asked Yuffie.

"Where'd do think? Tell Sora I'll be back."

Minato ran out the door to find his younger sister.

_Minako..._

Minako was walking around the Second District, trying to get a feel of her surroundings. She was trying her best to stop tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Stupid brother...Why?...I finally found you and now..." She eventually felt herself being watched. She took out her naginata and spun around. Her eyes widened at the sight of the cloaked figure. She gripped her weapon tighter.

"What do YOU want?"

The figure seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Oh how rude. I was just about to introduce myself when you cruelly interrupted."

"Wait. You're not the same person, are you?"

The man face-palmed himself. "Man! That guy always beats me to the fun! Anyway, no, he and I are, and always will be, different people."

"What is it you want then?"

"Simple. If you interfere, it might put a dent in my oh so beautiful plan. Who knows how you might influence that moron you call a brother." He paused to look at Minako's on-guard look. "Relax. I don't plan on ending you right now. No. Even should my plan fail, you may make things difficult for that guy. His set back is my enjoyment." He chuckled at this as if it were funny.

Minako took a fighting stance. "No way am I letting you do whatever it is you're planning! My brother may be a jerk, a slacker, a moron, and above all an annoying pain in the rear-end, but he's my brother. I won't let you use him to obtain your own ends!" She charged at him. He sighed.

"I was hoping that I could do this without fighting. Oh well, more fun for me!" He held out his hand and a sphere of dark energy began to build up. The sphere released a beam of power that hit Minako full blast. Minako fell to her knees. The man built up more power in his hand.

"Pity. I was hoping I could use you to make more fun." He was about to release when he sensed someone behind him. He dodged just in time to avoid the bad end of a keyblade. He leaped to the ground and stared at Minato.

Minato had a look of pure hatred. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FILTHY HAND ON MY SISTER!" Minako's eyes shined with happiness.

The man didn't respond. Instead he vanished and appeared behind Minako.

Minato's eyes widened. "What-"

The man grabbed Minako off the ground in one arm.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Minato glared at the man who held his sister. "What do you think you're doing?"

The man chuckled. "Simple. If you ever want to see your sister again, I'd suggest the world Halloween Town. Au revoir."

"Wait!"

The man opened a portal of darkness and disappeared through it, taking Minako with him.

Minato tried to leap through the portal before it vanished, but arrived to late as he ended up rolling and skidding across the ground. He fell to his knees, staring at his hands. Tears started to fall from his cheeks.

"M-Minako.." He stared at the hands that once held his sister's hands. "...RAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" He yelled into the air until he realized it was doing no good. He stood up. It was at this point in time that Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran up to him.

"Are you alright? Leon told us you ran off." Minato turned and stared at Sora with no emotion.

"Sorry Sora, but I may need to travel on my own for a bit."

Sora stared in confusion. "But I finally found you."

Minato nodded. "I know, but I need to find my sister and the bastard who took her. We both can't look for her because every second not spent searching for Riku and Kairi is another second they could be having their hearts stolen."

Sora understood. "OK. But let me know if you ever need backup. We'll be there."

Minato smiled sadly. "Sora, thank you." Minato then left and returned to his gummi ship.

_Gummi ship cockpit..._

Minato stared at the controls to his ship. He finally managed to regain enough of his mind to start it up.

_I guess I should try that warp block that Cid installed earlier. I should try the worm hole near Wonderland. Don't worry, Minako. I'm will find you._

"Next objective, Halloween Town! Let's hope that I'll get lucky on this first worm hole."

The ship took off and headed for the worm hole. Apparently Cid had taken it upon himself to increase the ship's speed output. Minato finally made it to the worm hole.

When he went through it, it felt like his very molecules were being twisted and torn apart.

When he finally came out on the other side, the world looked like...

**There we go! Chapter completed! I apologize for it being shorter than usual, but I wasn't sure how to lengthen it. I thank you for the reads and reviews. If you're wondering why I ended it like that, then it's because I want YOU, the viewer, to tell me which world I should make Minato go to next. PM me. I will not have Minato go to Agrabah or Neverland cuz those would be rather inconveniencing. If you have an idea for another Kingdom Hearts world that could be created, I would love for you to share it with me. Thank you.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Castle

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long. Took me a while to think of a name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 10:**

**The Castle**

Minato stared at the world that lay before him. It looked like a large castle. He had no clue which one it was, so there was no way to tell whether or not it was Halloween Town. He pulled into what looked like a dock. When he disembarked, he saw a weird room with so many cogs and gears it reminded Minato of the inside of a clock. He prepared to walk up the stairs when...

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" Asked a very high, squeaky voice. Minato quickly looked around to examine his surroundings. He was about to take a step when a similar squeaky voice spoke.

"What are you trying to do? Step on us?"

"Huh?"

"Down here!"

Minato looked down to see two small chipmunks dressed up like engineers.

He crouched. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"Guess no harm done."

Minato scratched his head. "I was wondering if-"

"Not another word. Unless you have an appointment with the queen, I'd suggest turning around right now."

"Yeah!" Said the other one unnecessarily.

They started to push (in vain) on Minato's legs to make him leave.

"Wait. You wouldn't happen to know what world this is, would you?"

They look slightly offended. "Of course we do. This is Disney Castle."

Minato sighs. "Guess this isn't where I was looking for." An idea pops into his head.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the world Halloween Town is?"

They shook their heads. "Never heard of it."

Minato groaned. "Well. Thanks I guess. Minako..."

He turned around to leave when the two chipmunks stared at eachother, silently conversing.

"Wait!"

Minato turns around.

"What?"

"We might not know where that world is, but the queen or someone she knows may."

Minato's eyes widened. "Really? Can I see her?"

The two think for a second. "Sure. She doesn't have any appointments today anyway."

"Thank you!"

The chipmunks start to run...or scramble for Minato to follow them.

After they walked up the stairs, they entered a rather interesting garden. Minato did not have much time to look around, otherwise he might lose sight of the two animals. He passed through a rather magnificent hall. They continued to walk down until they came to a GIGANTIC door.

Minato stared at it in amazement.

_What kind of monster do they need to open THAT?_

One of the chipmunks knocked on the right side of the door.

To Minato's surprise, a much smaller door opened in the larger one.

_Why am I not surprised?_

The two chipmunks stared at him.

"What?"

"Do you want to see the queen or not?"

"Oh! Right!"

Minato then passes through the door as it shuts behind him.

_No turning back now._

He walked toward the throne at the other end of the room. Sitting upon one of them was who Minato assumed was the was a mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She had long eyelashes and wore a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wore an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She also wore another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. She also wore white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress.

Minato ignored the fact that she was a mouse. Minato followed his instincts and knelt down on one knee.

"You're royal highness. I have a request to ask of your majesty."

She then did something Minato had not expected.

She stood up from her throne and walked in front of Minato. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Rise." She spoke with such a kind voice, it made it hard to disobey.

Minato stood. He bowed.

"What is it that you would wish to request?"

Minato rose. "I wish to ask you, your majesty, if you would happen to know the location of the world known as Halloween Town. I have important and urgent business I must attend to there."

The queen put her hand to her chin, as if thinking. She sighed.

"No. I can't say I have."

Minato's hopes deflated. "Oh. I see..."

"Why is it you would wish to go there?"

Minato was unsure whether or not to answer this.

_It might not help. Then again, I guess there's no harm in it._

Minato went into a short explanation of how he ran into his sister and how she was kidnapped by the man in the black cloak.

She looked extremely worried for Minako, even though they never even met.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry."

Minato felt just as emotional as if it had just happened again. He merely nodded.

"I apologize for disturbing you, your highness. I will leave as soon as possible."

He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Minato turned his head.

"I may not know exactly where that world is, but I know someone who does."

Minato felt his hopes rise again. "Who?"

"His name is Yen Sid. He a great master of the arcane arts. He may be able to help you. I will have Chip and Dale give you the coordinates."

Minato was so excited, he bowed several times and forgot to stop while he was talking.

"Thank you so much, your majesty!"

"Minnie."

Minato was shocked even more. She wasn't anything what he expected a queen to be like.

_Then again, there are alot of things that happen that I don't expect._

"I'm Minato. Minato Arisato, your majesty." He rose and ran back to the door.

He returned to the gummi ship hangar. Standing next to his ship was Chip and Dale.

"We have those coordinates put in."

"We also added some extra parts that will increase efficiency. Just follow the trail and you'll be all set."

Minato bowed to both of them. "Thank you."

"You should come back to visit sometime."

Minato nodded. "Yeah."

Minato boarded his ship and took off.

Minato looked at the coordinates input on his computer.

His head flashed with pain.

_Minato was standing in a circular room. Minato recognized all of their names and faces._

_Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, and Fuuka._

_They were all standing in front of two beings Minato recognized as shadows. These ones seemed more powerful than the others. Minato, Junpei, and Akihiko were fighting against them. They all summoned the weird beings. "Persona". The name seemed familiar to Minato. Eventually, after some fighting, Minato finally destroyed the two shadows. When they were destroyed, the Persona that surrounded Fuuka vanished. (Past) Minato ran to catch her as she started to fall to the ground from exhaustion._

_Skip..._

_Minato was on a beach. Apparently, Akihiko and Junpei were trying to get him to talk to somebody. A girl? The girl had short, blond hair. She stared out at the endless miles of ocean. Minato walked up to her._

_"Uh...hey there."_

_The girl then stared at him, wide eyed. She said something about confirmation and ran off. Minato ran after her._

_Skip..._

_The girl had her arms wrapped around Minato. Minato was blushing, much to his embarrassment. And to top it all off, everyone else was there as well._

_End of Flashback..._

Minato shook his head as the images cleared.

He grasped a ribbon he had in his pocket.

"Aigis..."

**End of Chapter! I know Minato didn't get Aigis' ribbon in the game. Just thought it would add more effect. I apologize for the chapter being so short. Couldn't think of many ways to lengthen it. I will get to Halloween Town after the next chapter.**

**I thank you for the reads and reviews.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**Here's the next chapter. I apologize it took a while. OH! And be sure to read the first chapter of my new fic: Persona 3: Dark or Light?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Truth**

Minato had finally arrived at his destination. The tower of the powerful wizard, Yen Sid. The one who could help Minato find his sister. Little did he know, he would get more than he bargained for.

He disembarked. He stood at the steps of a large tower. After several minutes of climbing the seemingly endless staircase, Minato finally managed to get to one last door. He took a cliche gulp and opened the door.

Minato now stood in a room. Behind a desk sat a rather old man with an unnecessarily angry stare. Minato didn't feel any anger from it though. He was dressed like you'd think a sorcerer would dress. He took no surprise when Minato entered.

Minato, who knew how easily the old man could turn him to dust, knelt down on one knee.

"O great master of the arcane arts, I seek your incredible guidance." Minato knew that it may have been a bit over the top, but you couldn't be too careful.

"You may rise, Minato."

Minato stumbled back in surprise. "How did you-"

"Know your name? I know a great deal of things. I know that which you have forgotten and that which you currently seek."

Minato couldn't believe his ears. "You have my memories?!"

"As well as the knowledge of your sister's location. But before I divulge anything, you must know the truth about the enemy you face. As a warrior of the light."

An image appeared out of thin air. It was off the man in the cloak.

Minato glared at the image. "Who is this guy anyway?"

Yen Sid's expression remained the same. "He is one of many. He is also no stranger to you."

Minato just stared. "Don't suppose you could specify?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes. "There are some who's hearts have been consumed by greed, corruption, jealousy, anger, and rage. It is within these hearts that lays darkness. And from that darkness, the creatures known as heartless feed." An image of the heartless known as a Shadow appeared next to the cloaked figure. "Sometimes, the darkness is so powerful that it can form a completely different being. It reflects everything that the original isn't."

Minato seemed to put some of the pieces together, although he couldn't exactly believe it. "You mean that the cloaked man is...MY darkness?"

"The answer would be yes if it was only him. And even then there would be complicated circumstances."

Minato's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Yen Sid paused. "Do you remember how you first met your end?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Minato was starting to get freaked out.

Yen Sid sighed. "Very well. Allow me to give you a glimpse of your past." He placed one hand on Minato's forehead.

Images flashed in Minato's head.

_A battle on top of a tower. At first it seemed as if Minato would win, but the being they were fighting rose once more and vanished. The moon transformed into a weapon. Minato heads towards it. _

_A flash of light...he had used up his life force to create a seal. It wasn't for Nyx itself. It was for humanity's sorrow and wish for death that he sealed. Erebus._

_The scene skips to one of Minato on a rooftop. His head lay in Aigis' lap. He felt himself starting to fade. He saw something fall from Aigis' face that awfully resembled a tear. Minato knew the pain he would cause by sacrificing himself. But it was worth it if his friends could live. Minato could have sworn he felt something like another's lips against his shortly before he faded...  
_

_Skip..._

_Minato hung in the same place he had for the past century or so. Erebus was attempting to shatter the seal he created as usual, despite Elizabeth coming to destroy it every year. Eventually, it proved pointless. Humanity had soon proved planetary destructive. Eventually, it depleted all resources. The Earth slowly began to die. Due to its advancement, humanity had managed to find ways to sustain life out in the stars. Minato only delayed the planet's destruction, as depressing as it sounded. Now that the planet was dead, there was no point in his existence. But because he used his very soul to create the Great Seal, he was forced to remain chained to the Earth, a pointless guardian to a world long dead.  
_

_Eventually, Elizabeth came to see him for (unknown to him) the last time._

_"I know that you feel deep sorrow. You may have lost your true meaning in this world, but I will allow you to find another meaning in a new one."_

_Minato, as he was the seal, was unable to answer, but he knew Elizabeth knew what he was thinking._

_Elizabeth put her hand on Minato's forehead._

_"Whatever you do, do not succumb to the darkness. Even should you be completely enveloped, your light can never truly fade." Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek although she knew he couldn't feel it._

_Minato then fell into darkness..._

Shortly after the memory stopped, many more filled Minato's head. Every memory he had ever experienced alongside his friends from both school and S.E.E.S..

Minato's eyes flew open. He wiped the tears he had just noticed on his cheeks "I remember...I remember everything. After Elizabeth released me from the seal, I ended up on the island with no memories of who I was and where I met Sora and the others."

Yen Sid nodded. "And that darkness you went through...it was your own. Fortunately, you retained enough of your light to reject it, thus causing it to split from you and form a completely different being. Your heartless."

Minato looked at the floor, ashamed. "So, it was my heartless' fault. If I hadn't decided to come back, then Minako wouldn't be in danger right now."

Something occurred to Minato.

"Wait a minute. When I was released, the entire world had crumbled and everyone I once knew had passed on. So then...how is it Minako is here?"

Yen Sid spoke with his usual wide eyed glare. "That will require a bit more explaining. As you know, when a heart is swallowed by darkness, a heartless is formed. However, when a heartless is formed, it sheds a shell. This shell becomes another being. This being is known as a nobody. Nobodies, like heartless, do not possess hearts, despite how they may try to trick you into believing so. Those with especially strong hearts, such as yours, have exceedingly powerful nobodies."

Minato still had one question. "So he was the one who brought Minako here, right? Why? And how?"

"Nobodies, somewhat like heartless, seek hearts of their own. You always shared such a powerful bond of the heart with your sister. I suspect he sought her out because of that connection, as a part of his quest to gain a heart of his own. And to the how, I suspect he traveled through time itself."

At first Minato thought he was joking, but he realized Yen Sid wasn't the one to joke.

"So he just up and took her from the timeline? Isn't there something about causing a rip in the space-time continuum?"

Yen Sid sighed. "Do not believe everything you've seen on T.V.. And to answer the other question, as I have divined from your world, he took her on the same day that she was said to be missing in her world."

"Wait. So it was like a destined thing?"

"That is one way to put it."

Minato scratched his chin. "So my nobody convinced my sister to leave our world and my heartless kidnapped her. That about sum it up?"

Yen Sid nodded. "Now I believe it is time to return to your original reason for coming here. The location of the world where your sister is held." He waves his hand. A vision of a strange world and coordinates appear in his head.

"Was that-?"

Yen Sid nodded.

Minato then realized something. "One more thing. Why did my heartless kidnap my sister?"

"She possesses a power similar to that which you both possessed in your world."

"Persona?! My sister still possesses Persona?!"

"In a way. Except the beings she is able to now summon are heartless. One or two at a time, she may be able to control without letting in the darkness. But your heartless plans on flooding that world with heartless and sending it into darkness. He will use your sister to do so. Although I assume that he is mostly doing this to lure you out. Why? I cannot answer."

Minato nodded. "If it's me he wants, it's me he'll get? I will not let the people I care about be harmed because of me."

Yen Sid actually smile for the first time since Minato met him. "Spoken like a true key wielder."

The smile faded. "But beware. Should you lose, you will lose your heart to the darkness. Your opponent that lays ahead of you is not to be underestimated."

"I know that. I will take any risk if it means I can protect my little sister."

"I understand. However, I cannot have a clear conscience letting you leave without giving you further assistance. Follow me."

Yen Sid began to move to a door on the right side of the room. Minato followed.

They passed through the door and laying on the wall opposite them, was someone Minato thought he would never see again.

"Aigis!"

It was indeed the blond haired robot that lay on the wall.

Minato ran to her side. She looked as if she hadn't opened her eyes for a long time.

Minato stared at her. He turned to Yen Sid.

"What's wrong with her?"

Yen Sid shook his head. "I am not sure. Shortly after your world ended, she became lost amongst the stars. She eventually ended up on this world. Despite even my best attempts, she remained this way. It's as if she had lost her reason to exist."

Minato was slightly angry about what Yen Sid just said, but he knew that he wasn't lying. Minato had felt something just like that once.

Minato tried to shake Aigis awake, but it was unsuccessful. Minato stared helplessly at the girl who had been with him during the entire conflict with the shadows all the way to his first end. While to some she was a machine, to Minato she was a girl with a heart that shined brighter than any other.

_A girl that...I may have been in love with._

Minato was about to give up hope when he had one more idea.

He whispered into her ear. "Aigis..."

He then put his face in front of hers. He tried to keep himself from blushing. He closed his eyes. He pressed his lips against hers.

While he felt a little self-conscious doing this NOT ONLY while Aigis was unconscious, but also with someone watching.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Aigis eyes were starting to twitch. They slowly opened to look directly into Minato's. Minato broke off their kiss and stared at Aigis, blushing. Minato was then knocked back as Aigis tackled him. Her face showed little emotion other than a small smile, but Minato knew that she was extremely happy. As if that wasn't enough to surprise him, she pressed her lips against his, causing him to blush once more.

When Aigis broke of their kiss, she wrapped her arms around Minato.

"I knew we would meet again." She spoke with the same robotic voice as always, but Minato detected the emotion that illuminated it.

Minato smiled. He wrapped his arms around Aigis as well. He then remembered that Yen Sid was watching. He quickly let go of Aigis, although the opposite could be said about her.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid."

Yen Side nodded. "Now I suggest that you not tarry here any longer. Your sister awaits."

Minato nods.

Aigis released him. "Affirmative."

Minato returned to his ship, Aigis following after him. Before he got to the controls however, he remembered something. He took something out of his pocket and handed it out to Aigis.

"Here."

It was Aigis' red ribbon. Aigis brushed her hand through her hair. She looked at him.

"You kept it?"

Minato smiled. "Of course. Even when I had no memories, I knew it was important to me. I was right."

As if to surprise him once again, Aigis took his hand and pushed her lips against his. Aigis breaks it off and took a step back.

Minato just stared, trying to process what just happened.

"Uh, Aigis, what was that?"

Aigis just stared. "It was a kiss." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world (and it was).

Minato returned to the controls, face beet red.

They leave the world.

Minato stares at the vast space in front of them.

_Don't worry Minako. I'm coming to save you._

**Chapter is done! The mystery of the two cloaked figures has finally been solved! Also, Minako possesses the ability to summon and control heartless without darkness filling her heart. Not only THAT, but Aigis has joined the party! Things are starting to heat up! Be sure to continue to read and review!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Halloween Shadow

**I apologize for this taking so long! Enjoy this next awesome chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC's.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Halloween Shadow**

The rest of the trip to Halloween Town was accompanied by an awkward silence between Minato and Aigis. Well mostly on Minato's part. What do you talk about with a girl who hasn't seen you since before your world aged to oblivion? Especially one you kissed in order to wake her up from a emotion induced coma.

Occasionally, he looked back and thought about striking up a conversation, but was unable to make words come out of his mouth.

They eventually arrived at their destination. It looked like a pumpkin with a city on it.

They disembarked onto the world. They noticed changes immediately.

Minato's hair had turned snow white and the skin on his face (pretty much the only skin he had) was black. His eyes glowed red. He wore a red scarf around his neck. The rest of his body resembled that of a machine. **(A/N: In case you haven't figured it out, he looks like Orpheus from Persona 3)**

Minato looked at his white, gloved hands.

"Whoa. Pretty cool, huh Aigis?" He looked at Aigis. The only differences in her appearance is that her face was a little gray. Her eyes also glowed red. She had the top of a medieval helmet on her head.

"Yes." She had a strange look on her face.

"What is it?"

Aigis realized she had been staring at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that...you've changed a lot."

Minato scratched his cheek. "I guess so. I've become much different than that practically emotionless doll I used to be." He winced. "Did I seriously describe myself like that? I really have changed." He chuckled a little. He then remembered the urgent business they had there.

"Let's go, Aigis." He then left the small area they were in. They passed under a very squeaky gate and entered what seemed to be a horror film version of a town square complete with a guillotine and acid water fountain.

"This might be humorous if not so terrifying." He stated. "Where do you think we should start looking for Minako?"

Aigis looked at her surroundings. "I do not know. I am unfamiliar with the layout of this world. I also don't know the personality of your shadow, so I have nothing to conclude where he may be hiding."

Minato put his hand on his chin in a thinking position. "Then why call us here? I bet he just wanted to crush me with hopelessness. WELL YOU CAN FORGET IT!" He shouted the last part into the air.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Minato and Aigis turned surprised at the person who appeared out of thin air.

The woman wore a black robe with purple highlights. Her head was covered and upon it were two horn-like objects. Her skin was gray, almost green. She held a staff with a green crystal at the top.

Aigis was immediately distrusting of her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Maleficent. I decided to reveal myself when I heard you were searching for your dear sister." She had an evil looking smile. Minato stopped paying attention when he heard her mention his sister.

"Do you know where she is?" Minato sounded incredibly desperate.

"But of course. She lays in the lair of the one known as Oogie Boogie. The one you referred to as your heartless is guarding her. I have seen this." She points into the direction of a large fortress that looked like it was made of scrap materials.

"Thank you so much." Minato was about to run off when Maleficent caught his attention again.

"Patience. At your current level of strength, you stand no chance against him. I could provide you with that strength."

This was where Minato started to get suspicious.

"How exactly?"

"I dare not say it comes without risk. But with that risk, you shall gain great power. Enough to save your sister at least."

"How exactly do I gain this power?"

This Maleficent character was starting to seem less and less kind the more Minato spoke to her.

"In order to gain power, you must take a step into darkness. It will be but a small one of course."

Red lights immediately started to go off in Minato's head. Behind him, Aigis appeared to be debating the best way to get Minato far away from this lady.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I refuse to give the darkness any ground in my heart. Besides, Minako would probably kick my rear end. I thank you for the information though. Let's go Aigis!" They immediately got away from Maleficent.

She stared at the boy walking away with interest.

"I see that that one is not so easily tempted. But, I predict that someday soon, he WILL fall into darkness." She then disappeared in a green flame.

_Oogie Boogie's mansion (Castle? Fortress?)..._

Minato and Aigis stood in front of the tall structure. Minato sighed.

"This is gonna be a loooong climb. Let's go." They then begin their long arduous climb. Eventually, they stop in front of a green door with a disturbing picture on it. Minato walked up to the door.

"Aigis. Is Minako in there?"

Aigis takes a moment. "Affirmative."

"That's all I needed to hear." Minato was about to open the door when a heartless popped out. It looked like a wobbly mummy. (AKA: Wight Knight)

Minato summoned his keyblade. "Looks like we have to get past this thing first."

Suddenly, more and more heartless started to appear.

Minato groaned. "Give me a break!" One leaped at him. He swung his keyblade and knocked it back. More and more heartless started to appear.

"Damn! We stand no chance at this rate!" He looked at Aigis.

She took a stance. "We fight our way through. Just defeat all the ones blocking our path." Minato nodded.

He swung his keyblade through ever heartless that got near him. Aigis used a combination of her guns and her acrobatic combat. Eventually, they made a small gap through the heartless.

"Aigis! Let's go!" She nodded. They managed to pass through the small gap, destroying any heartless that strayed into their path.

The run through the green door and slam it shut behind them.

They see a strange room. There was a small pit in the middle that was lit by many colors. It almost resembled a Halloween style casino massacre chamber. On the other side of the room, chained to the wall, was Minako. She was currently unconscious.

Minato forgot everything about stealth to run to his sister side.

"Minako!" Aigis tried to stop him but failed. He ran to his sister side and tried to sense her heart. When he did:

_Oh thank god! It's still there. It's also darkness free. Guess there are so many heartless here because of this world's atmosphere or something._

He attempted to use his keyblade to undo the cuffs, but he was knocked back by a mysterious force. He slipped and fell into the pit. Aigis leaped in and ran to his side. They both glared at the black cloaked figure.

He started to clap his hands. "Hahahaha! You actually came! Good thing too! I was starting to get a little bored. Who knows what _things_ I might have done to Minako if you hadn't come." He put his arm around Minako's shoulder.

This only caused Minato's fury to rise even higher. "Two things! First: Dude! No matter how you word it, that sounds disgusting! And second: You bastard!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! No need for name calling. As you can see, she is perfectly OK."

Minato honestly didn't care what this thing said, he just wanted to kick its ass. "Why don't you just reveal your face already!? I would expect more from my heartless!"

The heartless started to laugh. "I see old Siddy let the cat out of the bag! He is such a spoil sport! Okey Dokey then." The figure pulled down his hood. It revealed a face similar to Minato's. There were a few key differences. While Minato's hair, headphones, and eyes were blue, his heartless' were red. While Minato's eyes were normally kind and gentle, the heartless' were cold and, well, heartless.

Something about him made Minato angrier than he was. Minato summoned his keyblade. His heartless grinned.

"Well someone is rather straight to the point. Very well. Let us get on with the main event!" He summoned his dark keyblade. Minato remembered the red hilted blade all too well. "A pity this is going to end the same as last time!"

Thirteen blades surrounded him. "Thirteen Blade Slash!" He charged at Minato with the power of thirteen swords.

When he swung, he was mildly surprised. "I see you've improved." Minato had caught all of the blades on his blade. The blades faded like an illusion.

"Yeah. If I could take on Hercules, I'm pretty sure I can take you."

Minato charged at him. Heartless Minato (from now on Anti-Minato) blocked his weapon.

Minato took the opportunity of the temporary stalemate to speak. "Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why? What was the point in all this? What's your goal?"

Anti-Minato grinned. "I don't see any reason to tell you." He brought back his free hand. Before he could throw his fist, however, it was caught by someone.

Anti-Minato turned his head to face Aigis. She had a deadly glare on her face.

"I will not let you hurt him!" She tried to punch him, but he ducked and leaped back a bit.

Anti-Minato was still grinning. "I had forgotten how feisty you were Aigis. Perhaps after I return this world to darkness, you would do well ruling over it as my queen."

Something about that comment made Minato go berserk again. He charged at his heartless, but he vanished into thin air. Minato looked around and saw that he snuck behind him. He held his weapon to Minako's throat.

His grin became that of a psychopath. "One move, and I slash her throat out!"

As blood thirsty as Minato had been, he stopped the moment his sister had been threatened.

She looked as if she was stirring in her sleep. Slowly her eyes opened. She sleepily looked at Minato. Her eyes then snapped wide open once her mind analyzed who she was looking at.

"Big brother!" She tried to move forward, but Anti-Minato restricted her movements.

"Oh, how sweet! Dear little sis calling out to her big brother. It just makes me want to throw up! A single move, and you're going to find yourself with one less sibling!"

Minako looked as if she were about to cry.

Minato looked at her, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Aigis also had a sad look on her face.

Minato fell to his knees. "Alright. You win." His keyblade vanished.

Anti-Minato looked as if he was about to start laughing again. "Now, Aigis, step away from him."

Aigis looked as if that was the last thing that was on her mind, but when she looked at Minato, he had a pleading look on his face. Reluctantly, she moved back.

Anti-Minato let Minako fall to the floor, still chained to the wall. He walked up to Minato. He hefted his weapon over Minato's neck, execution style. Everyone realized what he planned to do.

Minako's tears streamed down her cheek. "Don't do it!"

Aigis had already started to move, but it was too late. The blade had started to come down. The world seemed to move in slow motion.

"Geez. No need to lose your head!" He still had a psychotic smile on his face. Minako started struggling against her chains.

"No! Please!...STOP IT!"

After that final scream, there was a large explosion of power. Anti-Minato was knocked far enough that his blade couldn't connect with Minato's neck. Minato stared at Minako, who was now standing. She radiated power. The chain around her leg had snapped. She had a determined and angry look on her face.

"I'm tired of always being the one protected. I'm tired of others getting hurt because of me. That's why...this time I will be the protector!" As she said this, a card appeared out of thin air and slowly descended into Minako's hand. On the back, it was blue with the heartless emblem on it. The front side had the picture of something that seemed oddly familiar to Minato.

_That's the heartless from my dream!_

Minako crushed the card in her hand. "Summon!"

A dark hole rippled in the ground. The torso of the large heartless (Aka: Darkside) appeared from the puddle of darkness. It didn't move, as if waiting for Minako's command.

Anti-Minato grinned, although less arrogantly. "You wanna fight too? Bring it!" He charged at Minako and slashed his blade, but Darkside blocked his slash with its arm.

Minato, revitalized by the now free Minako, resummoned his keyblade and charged at Anti-Minato, Aigis following after him. Minato swung sideways. Anti-Minato flipped backward, but when he landed, Aigis followed up with a kick to his face. Anti-Minato got knocked backwards. Aigis charged at him. He leaped out of the way, but Minato appeared behind him. Minato started to hit Anti-Minato repeatedly, giving him no chance to retaliate. Minato jumped back from him.

Anti-Minato was staggering. "Hahaha. Is-is that the best ya got? Hehehehe."

This time, Minato grinned. "No. But this is." He gestured behind him.

Anti-Minato's eyes widened. Darkside was mirroring Minako's movements and held its hands together as a large sphere of dark energy started to build up in them. Darkside pointed one of its palms at Anti-Minato.

Anti-Minato barely had enough time to say "Son of a-" before Darkside released a blast of dark energy that hit him directly.

There was a large explosion that illuminated the entire room.

When the dust cleared, Anti-Minato was laying flat on his back. Shreds of darkness started to peel from him (A/N: You know, kinda like when Axel died in KH2. So picture something like that).

Darkside nodded at Minako and vanished into the puddle of darkness. The puddle faded.

Minato, Aigis, and Minako walked to Anti-Minato's side. They were all glaring at him.

He smiled weakly. "Hehehehe. You honestly think that this is over just cuz you beat me?"

Minato shook his head. "Not really. I still have to find Riku and Kairi. And also Sora again."

"You think that's really all there is to it? There is apparently a larger picture you are just not getting." His body started to disintegrate. He started to chuckle. "Don't think this is the end."

Minato was a little disturbed by his words. "What do you mean? What larger picture?"

Anti-Minato started to laugh as he faded into nothingness.

Minato stared at the spot where his body used to lay, but he knew he would get no more answers.

Minato sighed. "Found one answer and about a hundred more questions."

He turned to Minako. "Minako, there's something we need to talk about."

She shook her head. "I know already."

Minato nearly choked on his own words. "What!? Y-you know what I was gonna say?!"

She nodded. "Yeah. The heartless told me."

Minato looked at her. He was both worried and curious. "What do you mean 'they told you'?"

"Well, while I was unconscious I could hear the heartless speak in my mind, and I could speak right back. Apparently I'm some kind of heartless whisperer. I know that we're not exactly from the same time."

Minato just stared. "Cool" He then turned. "So what do you plan to do now?"

She stared at him like he'd just asked the stupidest question in the world. "What do you think? I'm going with you!"

Minato smiled. "OK. Let's go then. Aigis!"

Apparently Minako was not yet finished. "Besides, I can't trust you all alone with Aigis, now can I?"

She ran past Minato, who was blushing furiously. "Wait! What? I don't-grrrhh! Get back here!" He chased after Minato.

Aigis smiled as they ran off.

_I suppose they haven't changed THAT much._ She thought to herself.

_Later..._

Minako was walking around the inside of the gummi ship. "So where to now?"

Minato shrugged. "I guess we explore for now and see where the universe takes us."

They lifted off. Aigis and Minako sat in their seats.

_Now let's see. There are two worlds left that I have yet to visit. One of them is underwater, so that's out. That leaves that other one with the clock tower._

The ship flew along. No conversation passed between the ship's occupants. Eventually they stopped when a red light started to flash and a siren started to sound. The ship started to shake.

Minato looked around. "What's happening?!"

Aigis looked at some radar. "Something's appeared on the radar. It's approaching us quickly."

Suddenly, a massive shape flew by the.

Minato stared in disbelief. "A whale! How is there a FREAKING WHALE out here?!"

Minako grabbed his shoulder. The whale was heading towards them, its mouth open. "I think we have bigger problems!"

Minato stared. "CRAP! EVERYONE! Brace for impact!"

The ship passed through the monsters teeth. Minato blacked out.

**There you go! If you're wondering how I'm going to get Sora and Minato at Neverland at the same time...Let's just say Minato will be out for quite a while. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be out in 3, maybe 10 days at the very latest. I thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Belly of the Beast

**Here it is! I apologize for this chapter taking so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 13:**

**Belly of the Beast**

Minato's eyes twitched before they slowly opened. It took his mind several minutes to process Aigis' face in front of his.

"Wagh!" He sat up quickly, almost headbutting Aigis.

Minato heard Minako's voice. "I take it he's awake, Aigis?"

Aigis nodded. "Affirmative."

Minato stood up. His surroundings were pink, moist, and rather messy.

"Either we're in some crazy world ruled by water demons or we got swallowed by that giant creature."

Aigis nodded. "I believe we are in the mouth of the beast."

"Better than the belly of the beast." Minato chuckled a little.

He felt someone smack him on the head. He turned to face a rather annoyed Minako.

"This isn't a joke! Besides, that wasn't even funny!"

Minato sighed. "Any clue how to get out of here?"

Aigis shook her head. "Negative. We see no apparent way to escape and we couldn't afford to leave you on your own while went off to explore. I mean..." She turned away her face in guilt, an act that in turn made Minato feel guilty.

Minato stood up. "Well. Since I'm awake NOW, I suggest we go explore." He took a step when he felt the ground shake.

"What's going on?!"

Aigis looked around. "It appears the beast is about to devour something. Brace for impact!" She then wrapped her arms around Minato, attempting to use her body to shield him.

It wasn't as bad as they thought. The only thing that entered the beasts mouth were three people. Rather familiar people in Minato's case.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

Minako stared at him curiously. "You know these three?"

Minato scratched the two. "Well not so much the duck or the dogman, but Sora was one of the friends I made on the island after I lost my memories. I ran into him a little while back at Traverse Town." He stopped himself from saying "before you were kidnapped". "Guess he got eaten by the beast just like us."

"Yep."

Minato was taken by surprise. All three of them got up off of the ground.

"What do you know? You were awake for once."

Sora feigned offense. "Thanks a lot!"

They both laughed at this.

"Um...hello..." Minato turned to Minako. Minato could have sworn that she was blushing.

Sora took her hand. "I take it that you're Minato's sister? I'm Sora. Nice to meet you."

Minako turned her face. "Yeah...nice to meet you too." Minato's eyes widened. She WAS blushing.

_I'm going to need to watch those two when they're together._

Minato cleared his throat. "So anyway, any clue how to-OUCH!" He grabbed his head in pain as a large object hit his head.

He looked up to see a small boy rummaging through a chest.

"HEY UP THERE! KNOCK IT OFF!"

The boy ignored him. He took something out of the chest and ran off.

Minato was irritated. "After him!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy chased after him.

Minato was about to follow, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

He recognized the familiar white hair.

_Riku!_

Minato ran off after the person, leaving Minako and Aigis to chase after him, confused.

He ran through a small hole in the wall that led to a rather multicolored room.

Heartless appeared.

Minato was too determined to be stopped here. "Get out of the way!"

He summoned his keyblade and knocked heartless after heartless out of the way.

Minako and Aigis followed suit.

Minako tried to call after her brother. Aigis tried to stop him, but he could not be swayed.

He eventually cornered the person in a room.

It was Riku! Or it seemed to be at least...

"Riku?"

The figure emanated darkness. It was in no way, Minato's friend.

Minato summoned his keyblade. "You're not Riku. Who are you?"

The figure was surrounded by a small shroud of darkness. The only thing that could be said about it was that it had a humanoid shape.

Aigis and Minako had finally caught up with Minato.

They stared at the strange heartless.

It suddenly changed shape. It soon resembled Minato.

"What the-"

"How did-"

The heartless charged at them, a strange red blade in his hand. Minato blocked the blade with his. He noticed the heartless was aiming for Aigis.

The heartless leaped backwards. It changed shape again.

Now it resembled Sora.

Minato looked to his right. Minako was charging at the heartless, naginata in hand.

The heartless summoned a cheap imitation of Sora's keyblade.

The heartless blocked the slash and sent Minako rolling across the ground.

It changed back into its unintelligible shape.

Minato understood what was happening. "The heartless is changing to the shape of someone we would have a hard time purposely harming. Someone we care about."

Minako was angry. "How cowardly!"

Minato raised his hand to silence her. "I have an idea. We all have to attack at once. Should make it harder for it to change."

They all charged at the heartless. It couldn't figure out which to attack first.

They all struck it with their individual weapons.

It shrieked in pain. It sank in the ground.

The ground began to be covered by total darkness. Minato, Minako, and Aigis' eyes widened. They started to sink through the darkness.

Minato was already sinking up to his arms. Minako had already gone under.

"Aigis!" He tried to reach out to grab her hand, but his arm wasn't long enough. She tried to reach out as well, but they barely managed to reach eachother's fingers before they were entirely engulfed.

The last thing he saw was Aigis' eyes filled with fear as he sank.

**End! I apologize for the really short chapter. I was feeling kind of lazy. I lost my writer's spirit halfway through. Please forgive me.**

**I thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Many Reunions

**WELCOME TO THE NEW CHAPTER! I apologize for not updating in a while, but I have been having writer's block with this story. It's still a little blockish. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC's.**

**Chapter 14:**

**Many Reunions  
**

Darkness.

That was all Minato could see.

He wasn't falling or floating. He was sitting on some kind of ground. It could have been a roof though as nothing else on this plain of darkness gave him a sense of self-orientation.

He tried looking around for Minako or Aigis, but it proved futile. No matter how far he went, he found nothing but pitch black darkness. There was no sign of them or anything else.

He just sat where he had been standing.

He had lost all hope, eventually followed by his ability to think.

_Maybe...I should just...give up..._

He then sat there for what could have been centuries or minutes.

It seemed impossible to differentiate the two.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Mi..."_

_"...to..."_

_"Mi...to..."_

_"Minato! Get up, dumbass!"_

Minato looked up.

In front of him stood someone very familiar.

"Shin...ji?"

It was indeed the simply clothed teen.

He was smiling. "Who else would spend his time saving your sorry ass?"

Minato simply continued staring at what could qualify as the ground in a depressed.

"Sorry for making you come all this way, but you should just leave me here. I've failed. I couldn't protect Minako, Aigis, or any of my friends. I'm nothing but a weakling. I should have just-OUCH!" He was interrupted when Shinjiro smashed his foot on Minato's face.

Minato held his hands over his nose in pain.

"What the Hell was that for?!"

"You were pissing me off with all of that self-pity shit!" He hefted his axe on one shoulder.

Minato stared at the ground.

"I have no hope. Not only have I once again lost Aigis and Minako, but I'm trapped in a realm of darkness with no way out-wait a minute. How did you get here?"

Shinjiro then hit him on the head with the flat side of his axe.

Minato grabbed his head in pain.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Shinjiro smiled.

"I don't really get how I got here. I just remember seeing a light and someone asking me to save you. Then I was here."

He then grabbed Minato by the back of his collar and began to drag him.

Minato sighed.

"Don't suppose you know a way out of here?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

Minato's head fell along with his hopes. After a good fifteen minutes of dragging Minato around, he had to ask.

"Any clue why we're younger than we were?"

Minato shook his head.

"Maybe it's some jackass God making a joke of us. And more importantly: How come you get to be older while I'm trapped in the body of a fourteen, fifteen year old me?!"

Shinjiro shrugged.

"Maybe that God made us the age of our mental maturity."

Minato gritted his teeth. He thought about snapping back with something clever, but held his tongue.

He sighed. "How long do you think we'll be walking for?"

Shinjiro shrugged again.

"Who knows? But as long as we don't give up and keep walking, there's always hope."

Minato chuckled.

"Did you read that off a fortune cookie?"

"Shut it, smartass!"

"I thought it was dumbass."

Minato smiled at his own (somewhat stupid) joke.

He couldn't help but break into laughter soon after.

When he finally stopped laughing, he broke out of Shinjiro's grip and stood up.

"I do suppose you have a point though. Nothing good can come from giving up. We just gotta keep moving forward."

He then began to walk forward as Shinjiro had just been doing. Shinjiro followed after.

It was not too long after that that Minato sees something in the distance.

"Shinji, do you see that?"

Shinjiro nodded.

They started to walk toward the light as it soon engulfed them.

And then it felt like they were falling.

_Later...Location:?..._

Minato's eyes twitched as they slowly opened.

He appeared to be in a cabin of some kind.

He was about to just fall back into unconsciousness when Shinjiro stuck his face over Minato's.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHH!"

Minato bolted upright, heart racing.

"What the Hell, Shinji?!"

Shinjiro was too busy grinning to answer.

"You were scared like a lamb!"

Minato blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up!"

"I mean seriously! Even Minako never got that scared."

"OK! That's enough, Shinji! Or would you rather I make the rest of your life a living Hell by haunting you with the worst jokes I can think of? They'd make any Ikutsuki's seem like a comedy award winner."

Shinji closed his mouth and stopped smiling.

Minato stood up and looked around. This appeared to be fit for a captain. A bed laid against one of the walls. There was a trapdoor in the corner. A table stood in the middle of the room.

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're on a ship of some kind. I had to use the window to figure it out and that red head over there was no help."

Minato stood at attention.

"Red head?"

He then looked in the corner and his eyes widened.

"Kairi!"

He ran over to his friend.

She seemed in some kind of daze.

Minato grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her.

"Kairi. Kairi! Wake up!"

"She can't hear you."

Minato and Shinjiro took out their weapons and pointed them at the new voice.

"Is that how you say hello to a friend?"

Minato's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar, silver haired boy.

"Riku!"

Minato started forward, but stopped.

"Wait a minute."

He then started to tread forward carefully toward Riku.

He poked Riku's chest several times.

Riku let out a small chuckle.

"I see you've finally gone off the deep end."

Minato smiled.

"Sorry. It's just that the last time I thought it was you..."

He trailed off and grimaced at the unhappy memory.

"Anyway, what do you mean she can't hear me?"

Riku's expression turned sad.

"While her body may be there, her heart is not."

Minato seemed taken aback.

"Her heart. Was it-"

Riku nodded. "Stolen by the heartless."

Minato fell to his knees. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I-I failed. I still can't save anybody."

"That's not true. There's still hope."

Minato looked up at Riku hopefully.

"There is?"

Riku nodded. "I know somebody who can help us reclaim Kairi's heart. It would be nice to have someone I trust to help me."

He extended his hand to Minato.

Minato began to reach for it, but Shinjiro lowered his axe between them, the blade extending towards Riku.

Minato stared at Shinjiro in outrage.

"What are you doing?!"

Shinjiro was wearing a cautious gaze pointed at Riku.

"Do you see it?"

Minato just stared at him in confusion.

"See what?"

He pointed at Riku.

Minato squinted his eyes. He didn't like what he saw.

Minato stumbled backwards as he noticed something around Riku.

It seemed like a powerful layer of darkness. Minato covered his nose at the foul odor he smelled.

"Riku, why are you using darkness?"

Minato heard something open, but paid it no mind.

"I'm doing whatever it takes to get Kairi her heart back."

Minato clenched his fists.

"But don't you understand the consequences of using darkness? Riku, I've had a bad encounter with darkness. I know what it's like. It's not worth it no matter how much power you gain!"

"Riku, wait!"

Minato turned in surprise.

"Sora?!"

Sora ran towards them as Minato realized his mistake of turning around.

Minato quickly turned back to see Riku taking a step back, Kairi in his arms.

A puddle of darkness formed where he had once stood.

Minato and Shinjiro took a cautious step backwards.

A shape flew out of the darkness.

It resembled Sora, except that instead of light, this one reeked of darkness.

It had a cheap imitation of Sora's keyblade in its right hand.

Minato summoned his own keyblade.

"Sora, we'll have to save our third reunion after we defeat this thing."

Sora nodded and summoned his own keyblade.

Donald drew his staff and Goofy, his shield. There was another boy in green tights behind them who drew a small knife.

Minato's eyes widened.

The boy was flying.

He shook his head to snap himself out of his daze.

_Beat imitation Sora first, ask about flying boy in tights later._

Sora charged at the imitation and swung his blade at it, but it sunk into the ground.

The black smudge it vanished into moved behind him. The Anti-Sora then rose out of the ground.

Minato reacted faster than the others. He stabbed at the heartless and managed to land the blow.

He then proceeded to release a combo of slashes and strikes on the heartless. Everyone began to join in.

After several minutes of hacking and slashing, it appeared the heartless was done, but 'appeared' was the key word. The heartless spun at rapid speeds, swinging its blade wildly and knocking away all of its assailants.

It sunk back into the ground again. This time, the smudge split into three other smudges. Those smudges, in turn, rose from the ground.

Now there were four of them rather than one.

Minato gritted his teeth.

"They are a nuisance!"

Shinjiro charged forward with a yell.

He swung his axe sideways, cleaving not one, but two of the copies in half. He jumped back to avoid the scratching attacks of another one of the copies.

"Apparently the duplicates of the duplicate are easy pickings. If it dies after one hit, it's fake."

Goofy threw his shield at the heartless. Donald fired a blizzaga that coated the shield.

It spun towards the imitation and split it in half.

The boy in tights flew towards the remaining heartless, but got knocked against the wall when the heartless pierced him with his fake keyblade.

Minato took one look at the boy and knew he wouldn't be getting up without a little help.

Minato raised his keyblade in the air.

"Curaga!"

The boy got right back up into the air. He threw his knife at the heartless and it stuck right in its chest.

The heartless pulled the knife out and black mist started to leak out of the wound.

Sora and Minato charged at the Anti-Sora.

They leaped into the air and swung downward, but the heartless sunk into the ground again.

It split into four again.

The four copies rose out of the ground.

Sora ran ahead of the others.

He raised his keyblade into the air.

"Thundaga!"

Multiple bolts of lighting shoot from the sky and strike down all of the copies.

The imitation began to panic. It began to act irrationally.

It swung out wildly against Minato, who blocked every one of the strikes.

Sora leaped forward and slashed at it, but it jumped back.

Unfortunately for Anti-Sora, Shinjiro was standing right behind it.

It turned to Shinjiro too late as he brought his axe down.

It cleaved the heartless halfway down through the shoulder.

The heartless screeched as it began to bleed the same black mist.

It refused to dissipate.

Minato charged forward.

He pulled back his keyblade and thrust forward.

"Burn in Hell!" His keyblade went through one side and came out the other.

The heartless let out one last screech before shaking uncontrollably and it then sunk into the ground for the final time.

After Minato released a sigh of relief, he turned to Sora and the others.

They went down a trapdoor that he had just now noticed.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He leaped down the door after them.

The boy in the green tights knelt by a girl in a blue dress. She had curly, orange hair.

A small speck of light floated around him.

He tried to shoo it off.

"Come on, Tink! Not now!"

He lifted the girl in his hands. He turned back to Sora and the others. "This is as far as I can go. I gotta help Wendy."

He then flew off with the girl.

Minato let out a sigh that drew everyone's attention.

"So much for his company."

Sora then pulled at Minato's face.

Minato smacked his hands away.

"What's up with you?"

Sora took a step back.

"Sorry. Just making sure it's you."

Minato scratched his head. "Didn't nearly tearing off my face the first time prove it was me?"

Sora chuckled. "I guess you got a point. I just wasn't 100% sure. Who's that strange guy behind you?"

Shinji growled a little. "The strange guy who can kick your ass."

Sora backed away a little.

Minato patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about Shinji. He's a nice guy when you get to know him. OK so maybe it's more like a neutral personality, but acceptable nonetheless."

Shinjiro glared at him and Minato smiled.

Sora looked around.

"Hey what happened to your sister and Aigis?"

Minato stared at the ground in shame and sorrow.

"They're gone," He looked back up Sora, a look of determination on his face. "but I WILL find them."

Sora grinned "That's the spirit!"

Minato cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Sora, this guy here is my old friend, Shinji. Shinji, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

Sora held out his hand to shake.

Shinjiro, being the somewhat anti-social jerk he tends to be, just turned around.

Sora turned to Minato.

"Nice guy, huh?"

Minato smiled. "Anyway, we should go try to find Kairi above deck. That seems the most likely place to find her...and Riku."

He then began to walk to the top deck, Sora and the others following close behind.

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed! That's right, he didn't die, but Shinji is back! (That's because he da coolest P3 characters!)**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Walk The Plank!

**Here you go! Enjoy! Expect there to be less energy in this cuz I got nearly halfway done when I pressed the really annoying key on my keyboard that goes back and forth pages and accidentally lost everything I wrote. So enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except OC's**

**Chapter 15:**

**Walk The Plank!**

While Minato and the others were trying to find Riku, other events were taking place...

Minako's eyes twitched before the opened.

She was in an unfamiliar room. It seemed like a foyer of some kind.

Between two sets of stair was a strange water fountain. A second floor could be seen from the where she stood. There were also three doors, one definitely being the exit.

She stopped when she saw a familiar blond laying on the ground.

"Aigis!"

She ran over to her friend who immediately sat up.

She looked at her surroundings.

"Where is Minato?"

Minako shook her head.

"I don't know, but if we made it through the darkness, then it's definite that he did too, right?"

Aigis pondered this.

"You're right. We just have to start searching."

Minako fist pumped.

"That's the spirit!"

It was at that point when another voice interrupted their conversation.

"You seek your brother? I believe I can help with that."

Minako and Aigis turned to a robed woman. Her skin was a pale green and she carried a scepter in her left hand.

Minako noticed Aigis' instant glare at the woman, but did not understand why. She saw no problem with the mysterious person.

Little did she know how her decision would impact the future.

_Elsewhere..._

Minato, Shinji, Sora, Goofy, and Donald stood in front of the door that led above deck.

Minato was the one who pushed the door open.

They walked straight into an ambush.

The person at the head was a man with a hook for a hand. He had long hair and a pencil mustache. He might as well been wearing a sash that said "Captain Hook" with the red longcoat. Behind him stood several pirate-like heartless.

"Quite the codfish, that Riku. Running off without that girl without even saying goodbye." He mocked them with fake tears.

Minato clenched his fists.

_Damn it! So close, but gone!_

"Where did he go!? Tell me!" Minato summoned his keyblade.

"To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides."

That took Minato by surprise.

_Maleficent!? That pale green witch!_

"But you won't be going there."

He pulled out a small lantern.

Inside was the same twinkling light that Minato had seen before, only now that he got a good look at it, it was really a tiny, blond girl in a green dress (with wings).

"Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind."

Minato glared at Hook.

"That's an underhanded tactic."

The Captain ignored this comment.

"Hand over the keyblades and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the heartless. So, which will it be? The keyblades or the plank?"

He pointed to a plank of wood hovering over the edge of the ship.

It was at that point that Minato heard an odd ticking noise.

"Um, Hook, I think your ship sprung a leak or something."

He looked over the side and saw that he was very wrong.

Hook had a panic attack.

"It's him! The crocodile that took me hand!"

Minato nodded as if this made sense.

_Ah. So THAT'S how he lost his hand. I figured he was just really bad at swordplay._

"Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!" Hook shoved the lantern holding the small pixie into the arms of a clearly inept crew member and ran away.

The heartless forced Sora onto the edge of the plank.

Minato tried to rush forward, but the heartless shoved him back.

Sora slowly backed up to the very edge.

Minato watched as his close friend closed his eyes...and jumped.

"Sora!"

Suddenly, Sora was flying into the air.

Minato and Shinji were too stunned to comment.

Minato's attention was only drawn away from Sora when he saw a familiar green wearing boy swoop in and snatch the lantern from Smee.

He and Sora floated to the ground.

Sora turned to the boy.

"Thanks, Peter."

"Hey, don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?"

Everyone drew their weapons...

_Several minutes later..._ **(A/N: I skipped over the heartless battle because I deemed it unimportant.)**

Minato and the others had finished off the last of the heartless.

Sora, Minato, and Peter stood by the door that Hook had fled behind.

Peter knocked on the door.

"Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?"

Peter pinched his nose so he could mimic Smee's voice.

"Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them."

They all stood aside as Hook ran out. He looked from side to side before Peter snuck up behind him and pierced him in the rear end with a dagger.

Hook turned around in shock.

"P-Peter Pa-blast you!"

Minato was more than ready for a fight.

"Ready to make a splash, you poor excuse for a pirate? Cuz now it's your turn to walk the plank!"

Hook drew his sword.

Sora prepared to charge, but a large cannon blast hit the ground between him and Hook.

He turned to Minato.

"You think you can take care of those heartless?"

Minato scoffed.

"Me and what wings?"

Peter turned to the floating Pixie.

"Hey, Tink, you mind?"

The pixie shook her head. She flew around Minato and Shinjiro, throwing sparkling dust over them.

"Now just think a happy thought."

Minato went through his mind for the happiest thought he could think of.

_...Has to be when I joined S.E.E.S., cuz that's when I started to meet all of my friends._

With that, Minato took to the sky. He turned to Sora.

"OK, NOW you can leave it to me."

Minato then went off to go bag some heartless. Shinjiro also must have managed a happy thought because he followed right after him.

Several Air Pirates flew towards him, but he spun around midair, swing his keyblade in a cyclone motion. All of them turned to black dust. Several of the regular Pirate heartless spun like wheels at an attempt to get at Minato.

Shinjiro got in their way and simply smacked them all downward with the flat of his axe. The crocodile took care of the rest.

Apparently heartless are edible.

Three Battleships came their way.

Minato flew towards it and hit the mast with his blade, smashing it in two and leaving it with no way to stay aloft.

It is needless to say what happened after that.

Shinjiro took the second one by splitting it right down the middle. Another one bites the dust.

Minato soar toward the third one. He pointed his keyblade at it.

"Firaga!" A ball of fire shot out of his keyblade and lit the third Battleship ablaze, eventually burning it to ashes.

More Air Pirates tried to sneak up on them, but Shinjiro butchered them all with his axe.

The battle continued on like that for a while. Minato occasionally looked back to keep an eye on Sora's battle against Hook. So far, neither had gained any ground, but if any of the heartless interfered, it could mean both the battle...and Sora's life.

Eventually, Minato and Shinjiro stood back to back, an army of heartless surrounding them.

Shinjiro sighed.

"Any last words?"

Minato stared at the army.

"Yeah: I got an idea! Grab my hand!"

Minato was the one to grab Shinjiro's hand. They then began using one another to rotate faster and faster and faster still, holding out their weapons to destroy any heartless that tried to charge.

They eventually began creating their own wind current.

Though the heartless may be mindless, they do have battle instincts. They tried to fly away, but too late.

Minato and Shinjiro's twister began drawing in the heartless, destroying them when they came into blade range.

It drew forward every last heartless on the ship, despite how much they struggled.

Before long, all of the heartless had been destroyed, but Minato had one last idea.

"Shinji, throw me at Hook!"

Shinjiro nodded.

They stopped dead in their tracks, but not before using the force the created to have Shinjiro throw Minato at Hook.

Minato disabled his flying abilities. He used his feet to stop himself right before Hook, taking the force from the landing and putting it into one swing.

Minato swung his keyblade with every last bit of his might. It made impact with Hook's chest and sent him flying far overboard and into the ocean.

The last Minato saw was Hook swimming at rapid speeds from the alligator.

Everyone had rejoined on the deck.

Minato was sad.

_We may have beaten Hook, but it was a hollow victory. I've lost Minako and Aigis, and now Riku and Kairi AGAIN. It seems to get more and more difficult._

Minato rested on the side of the ship, his arms hanging over the edge.

Shinjiro came over to join him.

"You bummed?"

Minato sighed.

"What gave it away?"

Shinjiro didn't answer.

"Remember what I said. Never give up hope. Just keep walking."

Minato just stared sadly.

"What if you're just walking and leading others into oblivion?"

"Then you just face it alongside your friends."

Minato smiled.

"Are you sure you're Shinji? I don't recall you being so wise."

"Watch it!"

Minato started to laugh.

He turned back and rejoined Sora.

"Is it OK if I join you on your guys' gummi ship? I kinda lost mine."

Sora nodded.

"Of course. We're friends after all."

Minato smiled.

"Anyway, me and Shinji will be waiting. Come back when your all finished."

Minato and Shinjiro returned to the gummi ship to await Sora, Donald, and Goofy's return.

Minato just stared down at his lap.

_Hmmm...Keep walking. Even if you head into oblivion itself. Just keep on moving._

It wasn't too long before Sora, Donald, and Goofy returned.

Minato was more determined than before.

"So where to now?"

Sora scratched his head.

"We should head to Hollow Bastion, but first we should head back to Traverse Town first. We found a new gummi block that could help us out."

Minato nodded.

"Traverse Town it is then. Full speed ahead."

They then departed this world for their destination.

_Hollow Bastion, Foyer... _**(A/N: What was the name of that room where you first fight Riku in Hollow Bastion?)**

Minako was waiting near the entrance patiently for Riku's return.

She sighed.

"I know I should feel jealous that he's only going so far for another girl, but if it makes him happy..."

She turned to Aigis, who seemed more silent than normal.

"Don't suppose you have something to add?"

Aigis said nothing.

Their not-really-conversation was interrupted when Riku burst through the doors, panting, he held a red headed girl in his arms.

Minako ran to his side.

"Riku, are you okay?!"

He nodded.

"I'm fine."

Minako then realized something.

"You didn't...run all the way here, did you?"

"Had no choice."

Minako let out a sigh of annoyance.

"You're more reckless than my brother. Aigis, grab Kairi." Aigis nodded and obeyed without a word.

Minako put one of Riku's arms over her shoulder.

Riku glanced at her.

"Thank you."

Minako smiled.

"It's okay."

Minako then took him to see Maleficent, Aigis following close behind.

**There you go! Chapter done! Yeah, I thought about it and thought that MinakoxRiku seemed alot better. So yeah...Anyway, it appears that Minako has sided with Riku. What impact shall this have on the future, and more importantly, what is wrong with Aigis? Will Minato and Sora save the day? Find out in the next chapter or so!**

**Reads and reviews are appreciated!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16:Solo Style? Minato's Despair

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except any OC's I come up with.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Solo Style!? Minato's Despair!**

Seeing no other objective at the moment, as Hollow Bastion was beyond their reach at the moment, Minato, Sora, Shinjiro, Donald, and Goofy returned to Traverse Town in hope that they will find a solution there.

Minato took a deep breath as he passed through the gate to the First District.

"I have to admit, it does feel good to be back here."

Sora smiled.

"You got a point."

Minato held the gummi block that they had found in his hand.

"Hey, Sora, why don't you, Donald, and Goofy go get us some supplies for the trip?" Minato handed Sora a rather long list.

Sora nodded. He and the other two went off in search of supplies at the nearby stores.

"Guess we better go find Cid."

Shinjiro stared at him.

"Why? Shouldn't we wait for your other friends?"

Minato glanced to Shinjiro guiltily.

"Unless of course you plan on leaving them behind. I get it."

Minato sighed.

"I need to do this on my own. I don't want Sora or anyone else getting hurt."

Shinjiro shrugged.

"...Let's go find this Cid guy."

They found Cid near the entrance to the Second District.

Minato waved his hand.

"Yo. What's up, old man?"

Cid grunted in irritation.

"Don't call me old man. It's Cid."

Minato scratched his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, we're trying to find a way to Hollow Bastion," Minato pulled out the gummi block. "and we were wondering if this could help us get there."

Cid picked up the gummi block examined it.

"Yep. In fact, this block is pretty rare. Who's ship am I installing this into?"

Minato pointed his thumb at himself.

"Mine."

Shinjiro turned to Minato, confused.

"Didn't you say you lost your ship?"

Minato pondered this.

"Did I? Oh yeah. Well...I lied. I just wanted to see one of my friends one last time before I go to my possible death to save a friend and another friend from another universe." He didn't explain who was who. He turned back to Cid, hoping that he would ignore the transaction that just occurred.

"So anyway, will you install this into my ship, Cid?"

He scratched his head.

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes. You might as well go look around to pass the time."

Minato nodded.

He paused when he saw a familiar (and somewhat cute) ninja.

He waved.

"Yo! Yuffie!"

She noticed Minato and turned away.

Minato walked up to her.

He noticed that she refused to turn around.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"You sure?" He tried to walk in front of Yuffie, but she turned around again.

It then turned into a pattern that went something like that as Minato attempted to get a look at Yuffie's face.

Minato eventually came up with the idea to grab both of her arms.

He finally got a good look at her face. It was bright red.

"Do you have a fever?"

"N-no! I'm fine! Yep! Never better!"

Minato looked at her curiously. He released her arms and took a step back.

She then reluctantly looked at him.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

Minato opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He smacked himself in the head.

"Damn it! I was so busy trying to get you to turn around, I forgot what I was planning to talk about! This is your fault."

Yuffie's face turned to one of outrage.

"M-my fault!? Maybe if you were such a thick-headed moron, you wouldn't have forgotten!"

"Thick-headed?! Well you're a _hyperactive_ thick-headed moron!"

"What does that mean, you-"

Minato held up his hand to silence her. He smiled at her which causes her to blush.

"I remembered what I wanted to talk about. I'm saying goodbye."

She seemed taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

Minato scratched his head.

"Well, after I save my sis and beat the bad guys, I have to return home with Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"What? But...then I-I mean we won't be able to see each other again."

Minato patted her on the head and smiled.

"Don't worry. It won't be goodbye forever. As long as we always remember one another and keep each other in our hearts, we'll always be together. Be sure to tell everyone else that. OK?" He patted her on the head.

Yuffie still seemed upset, but she let the matter drop. Suddenly, there was a spark in her eyes.

"Oh! That reminds me!" She pulled something out of her pocket. "I wanted you to have this."

Minato picked it up.

It was a small keychain depicting a small hourglass.

"Uh, thanks."

Yuffie blushed.

"And...this." She gave Minato a quick peck on the cheek and ran away.

Minato just stared as she ran, blushing.

He looked down at the small keychain.

"Too bad I probably won't make it back alive. I believe I neglected to mention that part. Take care, everybody."

Minato looked at his keychain once more.

_It's actually kinda nice._

Suddenly, the keychain began to shine and envelop Minato in a bright light.

When the light faded, Minato was left holding an unfamiliar keyblade. Somehow, Minato immediately knew its name.

"No Name, huh? Strange, but I like it."

No Name was predominantly colored in different shades of blue and is decorated with elaborate, spiked shapes. The tip of No Name appeared to be a stopwatch, while the teeth are diamond shape spikes that are connected by a black web structure. The keychain was attached to the bottom of the hilt.

Minato put away his keyblade.

He started to go back and see what the progress was on the gummi ship when Shinjiro walked up beside him.

Shinjiro seemed pissed about something.

"Don't plan on coming back, huh?" He then punched Minato in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Idiot! You really plan to just throw your life away?!"

He then started to drag Minato by his collar, despite his struggling.

"W-wait! What about the ship?!"

"It's all ready! But we have a stop to make before I let you even think about marching to Hollow Bastion!"

Minato sighed.

"Where's that?"

"A place I heard about from a local. Olympus Coliseum."

Minato sighed.

"Great. Another sad final farewell I have to take care of."

Shinjiro proceeded to hit Minato again.

"We're not going there to do any of that pessimistic shit! We're going there to beat you into shape!"

Minato tried a new approach.

"What?"

"You need to cut that negative stuff out if you ever want to save your sister and Aigis. You do want to save them, don't you?"

"Of course I do! You don't know anything about how I'm feeling!"

Shinjiro punched Minato yet again.

"Doesn't matter how you feel! If you want to stand any chance at protecting the people you care about, you need to have no doubts in your heart!"

Shinjiro then dragged Minato all the way to the ship and tossed him into one of the passenger seats and took the wheel himself.

Minato sighed as the ship took off towards its destination.

_At least I prevented Sora from following me by taking the one gummi block._

Little did he know, Cid had made an exact duplicate for Sora while he had been gone.

Minato thought back over all that has happened in his journey.

_One way or another, this may all end in Hollow Bastion. But I don't know what will kill me first, the heartless, the training Shinjiro has in mind, or Shinjiro himself._

**Well. That's the end to that! Yep. Decided another trip to Olympus Coliseum was in order for Minato. I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I meant for this to be more of a transition chapter. **

**I thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Can I get serious with you guys for a second?**

**Do you guys like my stories?**

**Cuz I've been thinking. "Oh why do I write? For all I know, these people only give me kind reviews because they feel sorry that I can't write for $#!T." And it doesn't help that even I have to admit that I'm a handful and sometimes come down as plain annoying or a huge pain in the A$$. So I've decided. Unless I get five or six messages or something that tells me they don't want me to quit in the next 24 hours, I might just delete all of my stories or just stop writing (let people learn not to write as $#!TTY as I do.)**

**So yeah. If you like my stories, tell me so and I will continue rocking this site with my stories. If not, I'll be sure not to waste your time with my crappy writing and I hope you'll forgive me for whatever.  
**

**Bye-Bye!**

**P.S.**

**If this is the last story I write, I sincerely thank you all for reading thus far...and goodbye.**


	17. Chapter 17: Shinji's Training Plan

**I hope you enjoy! I want to thank those of you who encouraged me to continue writing! This chapter is dedicated to you! (I apologize for the cliche.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.**

**Chapter 17:**

**Shinji's Training Plan**

Minato sighed as they reached the Coliseum.

_Don't know what Shinji was thinking bringing me here._

Minato sighed once again as Shinjiro dragged him out of the ship and down to the Coliseum gates.

Minato turned to him.

"Soooooo, what are we doing here again?"

Shinjiro smashed Minato's head with the flat of his axe.

"Ow! Was that necessary?"

"You need to learn to listen! We're here to whip that pessimistic ass of yours into shape!"

Minato glared.

"We're just wasting time that could be spent going to Hollow Bastion and kicking Maleficent's rear end!"

Shinjiro slammed his axe on Minato's head once more.

Minato gave him the stink eye.

"Now your just getting repetitive."

Shinjiro was about to say something, but leaped backward, losing his grip on Minato's collar, as a spear planted its tip right where he once stood.

"How dare you hurt our beloved Minato?!"

Minato then felt someone appear beside him. Said person then pulled Minato into a hug of suffocation.

Shinjiro then readied his weapon to fight.

"Who the Hell do you think you two are?!"

_Huh, two?_

Minato looked to the girl who was standing in front of him, then to the one holding him in her arms.

They were both about 14,15 and both wore silver jacket and light blue shorts. The girl holding him had long, bright red hair and the girl inf front of them had long, dark blue hair.

Minato's eyes widened.

The blue-haired glared at Shinjiro.

"I won't let you hurt him." She summoned a shield out of thin air. The edges were bladed. She threw the shield at Shinjiro. Shinjiro blocked the shield with the blade of his axe as it slowly stopped spinning.

Minato watched as the red-haired girl vibrated a little. Suddenly, the blue-haired girl was the one holding Minato.

The red-haired girl charged at Shinjiro with a lance drawn. Shinjiro likewise charged, prepared to behead the girl with his axe.

Minato, finally getting over his shock, broke from the blue-haired girl's grasp and ran towards the two.

"Shinji! Yahiko! Stop!"

Both of their blades stopped an inch from the other's neck.

They both turned to Minato.

"You know this guy?!" They said in unison.

Minato nodded.

"Shinji, this is Yahiko. Yahiko, this is my old friend Shinji."

Shinjiro lowered his axe. Yahiko, however, kept her lance pointed at Shinjiro.

"So this guy is your friend?"

Minato nodded.

Yahiko put away her lance and smiled.

"Well why didn't ya say so!?" She then ran over to Minato and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled somewhat amorously. "You should've told me you were coming. I would've showered and cleaned my place up so you could've come over! We could've spent some time together..._alone_."

Minato blushed at this comment. Before he could think of a response, he felt someone wrap their arms around his neck.

"I missed you...Minato..."

Minato glanced at Yahiko, annoyed.

"I thought you said her feelings would pass."

Yahiko grinned.

"About that...I was wrong. And now I think you have another girl to worry about." Yahiko winked at Minato, causing his face to turn even redder.

Their little...conversation(?) was interrupted when someone pulled Minato's collar and began to drag him toward the gates.

"Sorry to interrupt this, but we have a little training we need to get to."

When they got out of ear shot, Minato turned his head to Shinjiro.

"Thanks for that."

Shinjiro smiled.

"Don't suppose you want Aigis or Minako to find out, huh?"

"Don't even think about it!"

Shinjiro chuckled. The smile soon disappeared when he felt Minato get heavier.

"Don't think that you'll just get out of training by clawing at the ground. One way or another-"

He then paused when he noticed the red-haired girl clinging to Minato's chest with a smile.

Shinjiro's sweat dropped.

"Why are you doing that?"

Yahiko was still smiling.

"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily, my beloved Minato."

Rin slowly approached the group.

"While my sister rarely crushes on a boy, when she does, she sinks her claws in hard..."

Minato gave Yahiko a charming smile.

"Could you please let go, Yahiko?"

Yahiko nodded. She quickly released her grip and stood up.

Shinjiro seemed annoyed.

"You call that sinking her claws in hard?"

Yahiko turned away from them.

"You don't understand love. If I were to say no to my beloved Minato, what kind of fiancee would I be?"

Minato almost choked.

"Fi-Fi-Fiancee?!"

Yahiko blushed playfully.

"Ah yes! When you, my beloved Minato, proposed oh so long ago!"

Minato stood up.

"When did I propose anything?!"

"Ah yes, it was after we first fought so long ago. You agreed to be my husband!"

"I DID NOT!"

Rin raised her hand.

"Minato...sorry, but you technically did..."

_Flashback..._

_"Anyway, promise to beat the guy you fight in the last round (and marry me). My sister and I won't be satisfied if the guy who beat us fails to win first place!" Yahiko grabbed Minato's hand._

_Minato nodded, his face still red. "Uh, of course."_

_End of Flashback..._

Minato stood there, jaw open.

"Bu-wh-huh?! That's not fair! You said it under your breath!"

Yahiko grinned.

"Doesn't matter! A promise is a promise!"

"Hold on-!" Shinjiro smashed Minato on the head with the flat of his axe again.

He then proceeded to drag Minato once more.

"You two can plan your wedding later. I need to whip this kid into shape right now."

Minato glared at Shinjiro.

"Like I said! I'm not marrying-!"

Yahiko waved.

"Okey dokey then! See you later, my darling fiancee!"

"I'M NOT YOUR FIANCEE!"

Apparently Yahiko hadn't heard.

Shinjiro finally managed to drag Minato to the lobby.

They spotted a familiar goat-man there.

Minato waved.

"Yo, Phil! Long time no see!"

Phil's eyes widened. He smiled at the blue-haired boy.

"Been a while, kid! To be honest, your just in time!"

Both Shinjiro and Minato stared.

"Just in time for what?"

"We're going to be starting a new tournament soon. The Hades Cup. You should stay a while and enter."

Minato sighed.

"Love to, but I have training I gotta-"

Shinjiro seemed inquisitive.

"About how many rounds are in this tournament?"

Phil scratched his chin.

"Well you'll be up against forty-nine other teams. So it wouldn't be very good to do it alone."

"Minato's entering."

Both Phil and Minato stared at Shinjiro like he was crazy.

"ARE YOU NUTS!?"

Minato just continued to stare.

"Didn't you hear Phil? FORTY-NINE OTHER TEAMS! What chance do I stand?"

This was answered by Shinjiro once more slamming his axe onto Minato's head.

"You're going to fight until you either win or drop dead. The only way to win is to clear your heart of all doubts. So this is perfect."

"I can't! Last time I fought here, I had help and even then I nearly lost!"

Shinjiro slammed Minato with his axe yet again.

"Shut up. You're fighting and that's final."

Phil wasn't done yet.

"I like long odds fights, but don't you think you're putting a bit much on the kid's shoulders."

"No."

Everyone turned to Cloud, who had entered the room unannounced.

Minato stared in surprise.

"Cloud?"

"He lost sight of his light and is now lost in his fear. A warrior who loses to fear cannot hope to ever be the person he once was."

Cloud walked past them to the arena. He turned to Minato one more time.

"Next time we meet will be in the arena."

Minato had no response.

With that, Cloud was gone.

Phil sighed.

"Guess it can't be helped. Guess you're the fiftieth team, kid."

Minato felt a feeling he was unfamiliar with. Before it had been despair, but now, it was a feeling that Minato felt only once before. When he and his friends were nearly killed by Nyx. This feeling was...fear.

**That's right! Minato shall be participating in the Hades Cup! Will he overcome his fear and despair? Or will it be his own darkness that swallows him? **

**So yeah. Mini story arc thing I guess.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews! More importantly, thank you those of you who encouraged me to keep writing. You are an entire different class of awesome.**

**Bye-Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Resolve

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! I warn you though, a lot of this will be kinda lazy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's.**

**Chapter 18:**

**Resolve**

**Seed 44: Team Minato vs. Yuffie - Seed 20: Team Minato vs. Cloud  
**

Minato just finished off the 45th seed of the tournament in the arena.

He sighed.

_Five matches down. Forty-four more to go._

Minato scratched his head.

"Wonder who my next opponent will be."

Minato turned to Shinji who was standing at the edge of the arena.

"Can I stop?"

Shinjiro removed his beanie and scratched his head.

"Asking after every fight isn't going to change the answer. No."

To Shiniro's right stood Rin and Yahiko, who were like cheerleaders, pom-poms and all.

"Go Minato! Fight fight fight!"

_Yahiko actually looks cute in her uniform. With the pom-poms and the short skirt-_

Minato shook his head.

_Stop with the perverted thoughts!_

Minato sighed.

"So who's my next opponent?"

"That would be me."

Minato unfortunately recognized the voice.

He turned slowly to a familiar ninja.

"Heeey, Yuffie. What's up?"

Minato had an uneasy smile on his face.

Yuffie had a very unhappy look on her face.

_I have a very bad feeling that something bad is about to happen._

"What's this I hear about you having a fiancee?"

_Oh I knew it.__ So called it._

Yahiko, of course, made the situation more difficult.

"Ah yes! My darling, beloved Minato got down on one knee and proposed the very first day we met!"

This seemed to cause Yuffie's temper to rise.

"So all this time you were running around with another woman?! Just what am I to you?!"

Minato turned his head sideways.

_What is she talking about?_

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but since everyone's here I would like to state one more time: SHE IS NOT MY FIANCEE! I barely even know who she is! I have enough on my mind without worrying about a not-fiancee!"

Minato turned to Yahiko to see her reaction.

_Did I put that too_ bluntly?

Yahiko was still smiling. She had another playful blush on her face.

"Aww, Minato's shy!"

Minato's jaw dropped.

_She's annoyingly persistent. Just-just why, God? Just...why?_

None of this had cooled Yuffie's anger.

"You son of a-!"

She threw dozens of knives at Minato, who started running around the arena to avoid losing anything important.

"Wait-(Dodges knife)-It's not-(Dodges shuriken)-What you think!"

Yuffie charged at Minato with her one of her knives.

It was at this point that Minato realized something.

_Wait! Keyblade, duh!_

Minato summoned his keyblade, No Name.

Yuffie raised a large shuriken above her head and threw it.

Minato swung his keyblade and knocked it back at her.

Yuffie fell to the ground, stunned.

Minato sighed.

_I was hoping this could be resolved without violence. I really don't want to hurt you Yuffie._

Minato released a heavy combo on Yuffie, finally ending with a good blow on her head, knocking her unconscious.

_Several minutes later..._

Yuffie's eyes twitched a little before they opened.

She was greeted to the sight of Minato holding her, a concerned expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?"

Yuffie blushed before pushing him away.

"Why don't you go spend time with your _fiancee_?"

She said the word with much poison.

Minato sighed in annoyance.

"Let me say this one more time: SHE IS NOT MY FIANCEE! She is just a very, VERY persistent girl!"

Yuffie seemed as if this was news to her.

"S-She's not?...Oh."

This irritated Minato.

"'Oh?' OH?! You try to stab off my appendages and oh is all you can say?!"

She avoided his gaze. Minato sighed once again.

"Why were you so angry anyway?"

Yuffie blushed and stuttered.

"Um-uh-well..."

It was at this point that Yahiko interrupted. She seemed mad for the first time since Minato's known her.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY MINATO?!"

It was hard to tell who's face was redder, Minato's or Yuffie's.

Minato found it hard to speak.

"We're-I mean we weren't-I mean it's not-"

Yuffie however stood up and walked calmly over to Yahiko.

She then calmly slapped Yahiko right across the face.

"What do you mean YOUR Minato?! In case you have yet to figure it out: He-is not- your fiancee!"

_Oh boy. This is not going to end well._

Yahiko laughed at this.

"So you're trying to steal Minato from me? Like you could please Minato, especially with that flat chest of yours!"

Apparently this was a sore point for Yuffie. She drew out one of her knives.

_I knew it._

Minato tried to be the peacemaker as always.

"Now, now, Yuffie. No need to start some violence."

Apparently this sparked something in Yuffie's mind.

She quickly turned and walked towards Minato.

Minato was unsure of what was about to happen.

Before he could react, Yuffie wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and pressed her lips against Minato's in a passionate kiss.

Minato was even sure she used tongue at one point.

Minato was unsure of whether to embrace Yuffie or push her away.

Whatever he may have decided, the universe decided for him when Yahiko grabbed Yuffie's shoulders and pulled her away.

Yahiko was pissed.

"How dare you, you *****!"

Yahiko seemed ready to kill Yuffie. Yuffie seemed prepared to return the favor.

"Minato is not your property! Besides, all's fair in love and war!"

It was at that point that the dim light in Minato's head finally lit up.

_Love?! Oh S#!7! Why is it I always get into these situations with women?!_

The fight started to get louder and probably would've put their blades at the other's throat if Phil hadn't arrived at that point.

"OK, break it up! I need to clear the arena for the next match."

With utter reluctance, Yuffie and Yahiko stepped out of the arena for Minato's next match.

The next team Minato was up against appeared like so.

_Outside the arena..._

Yuffie and Yahiko were glaring at one another. Shinjiro and Rin watched the match, Rin with a vacant expression.

Rin's eyes widened, something noticed by Shinjiro.

"Something wrong?"

"He's scared..."

Yahiko and Yuffie paused on their silent death match to inquire further.

"What do you mean?"

Rin pointed.

"Look...His fighting style...it's different..."

Yuffie and Yahiko squinted their eyes.

They realized that Rin was right. Minato seemed afraid, as she said. He seemed reluctant to attack and seems to be too fast in trying to dodge an enemy's attack.

Yuffie turned to Shinjiro.

"What's wrong with him?"

Shinjiro sighed.

"To be honest, I wish I knew. It seems that he's just lost his will. It's been getting worse and worse ever since he got separated from his sister and another friend of ours."

Yuffie turned back to the fighting.

_Minato..._

_Later..._

Minato was on one knee, panting from exhaustion.

He had finally reached the 20th seed and had yet to have his opponent announced.

He turned to Shinjiro.

"Come on! After (huffs) 29 matches, I deserve at least a break!"

Shinjiro thought about this. Eventually, he nodded.

Minato went to go sit in the corner of the stadium.

Yuffie and Yahiko tried to approach him, but they bailed out at the last second, unsure what to say.

Minato just sat there with a blank stare pointed at the ground.

After several more minutes, Yuffie couldn't take it anymore.

She walked up to Minato and smacked him right across the face.

Minato grabbed his now red cheek.

"What the Hell was that for, Yuffie?!"

She had an annoyed look on her face.

"Stop with all of the self-pity! Since when was the saying 'When the going gets tough, the tough quit and mope like an idiot'? If you just give up, you won't stand a chance at saving ANYBODY!"

She then wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and pulled him into a hug.

Minato just stared.

"Yuffie..."

His eyes started to water.

"Yuffie..."

Minato then released the fear, despair, and sadness in the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Yuffie held Minato in her arms as he released the tears he had held in for so long.

Minato had no clue how much courage this took her, as could be observed from her tomato red face.

Yahiko watched from a distance. She had a faint smile on her face.

"I'll let you have this round, ninja girl."

_Later..._

Minato stepped into the arena for the 20th seed match.

The difference between this and the previous match: Minato had a determined smile on his face.

Phil then announced the match-up for this round, but Minato clearly saw his opponent from where he stood.

"Yo, Cloud! What's up?!"

The spiky haired warrior regarded him with a nod.

They met in the center of the arena.

Cloud examined Minato.

"I see you've overcome your fear."

Minato smiled.

"It's thanks to my friends. At first I thought I was just doing this to save my sister and Aigis, but now...I've realized something. My light is much more than them. My light is the bonds I share with every single one of the friends I've made. I'm their strength just as they are mine. My friends are my power!"

Cloud actually smiled.

Minato was tempted to poke him to make sure this Cloud wasn't some kind of alien or imposter.

Cloud drew his blade.

"Let's fight."

Minato summoned his keyblade.

"Let's!"

Cloud charged toward Minato and swung his sword downwards. Minato caught the blade on his own. Minato pushed forward and forced Cloud to jump backwards. Minato and Cloud clashed swords for several minutes. Cloud then spread out his one wing and took to the skies. He sometimes swooped in to strike at Minato, but Minato expertly dodge-rolled out of the way.

Suddenly, an idea struck Minato.

Minato waved at Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud!" He then blew a big raspberry at Cloud.

Due to Cloud's nearly emotionless appearance, it was hard to tell if that irritated him, but it must have done something because he came in for another sweep. This time, however, when Cloud came in close, Minato leaped into the air and landed on Cloud's back. Cloud tried swerving to shake Minato off, but Minato was determined. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck in a choking position. Minato pulled Cloud back, causing him to do an air somersault and slam headfirst into the ground. Cloud staggered to stand up.

"That was...different. But I'm not done yet." He charged at Minato with his sword.

Minato smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He also charged toward Cloud.

When they met in the middle of the arena, rather than meet Cloud's sword head on, Minato ducked sideways and ended up behind him. Minato then took the chance to finish this.

Minato pulled back his keyblade.

He took the time to wait until Cloud turned around, building up power.

"Zantetsuken!"

In a blinding flash of light, Minato appeared behind Cloud, who fell to his knees. Cloud was using his sword to keep himself up.

Minato walked back to Cloud and offered his hand.

"I believe this is my win."

Cloud nodded. He ignored Minato's hand however. He picked himself up and walked away.

Minato called after him.

"Hey, Cloud! We should fight again sometime!"

Cloud paused for a moment before continuing to walk away.

Minato sighed with a smile.

_I guess Cloud is just Cloud._

He turned to Shinjiro and the others.

"How'd I do?"

Shinjiro nodded.

"Not bad. You've finally got it. We can leave now."

Shinjiro was shocked by Minato's annoyed face.

"What?"

"Like Hell I'm going to drop out after coming so far! If I'm going to go through with this, I might as well go all the way."

Minato smiled.

Yahiko smiled. She leaped at Minato and began crushing him in a hug.

"Oh, Minato! I'm so glad you're back to normal!" Her face hovered about an inch from Minato's face.

Minato blushed.

He was saved trying to get her off when Yuffie pulled her back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Yuffie looked pissed off.

Yahiko simply chuckled.

"I'm simply snuggling with my soon-to-be husband."

A vein popped out on Yuffie and Minato's heads.

"FOR THE LAST GODDAMN TIME:-" *Both

"-I'M-" *Minato

"-HE'S-" *Yuffie

"-NOT YOUR FIANCEE!" *Both

Apparently Yahiko learned to drown out anything that she disagrees with.

"Oh wait till you see the dress I'm going to wear on our wedding day. I'm sure you'll also be looking forward to what I wear on our honeymoon or rather," She whispered into Minato's ear. "what I won't be wearing."

Minato's face turned red again.

Yuffie, being the ninja she is, heard this and also turned red...with rage.

She yanked Yahiko back by her hair.

"Get away from him, you predator!"

"What'd you call me, flat-chest?!"

Yuffie and Yahiko were face-to-face, ready to kill each other.

Minato split the fight up.

"Just calm down. I can't have you two killing each other. Who would cheer me on during the tournament? Shinjiro? I think not. So please stop fighting. For me."

Minato put on his extra charming smile. The two girls' resolve to kill each other wavered under his handsome smile.

Yuffie tried to hide her red face.

"W-well, I guess I could just forget this this one time."

Yahiko, on the other hand, wore her blush with no shyness.

"How could I say no to you?"

Rin and Shinjiro could be heard snickering behind their backs.

Minato stepped back into the arena.

"Bring it on!"

**Yep! Th-th-that's all folks (for this chapter)! I want to apologize if any language or sexual themes and whatnot offended any of my readers! If any of you are offended, I will gladly (not) commit seppuku (ritual suicide). I'll probably just write a very long apology letter unless you're offended about something stupid. In that case, EFF YOU!**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: More Questions!

**I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OC's.**

**Chapter 19:**

**More Questions?!  
**

**10th Seed: Team Minato vs. Hades(?)**

Minato fist pumped. "Booyah! I'm at the 10th seed!" He turned around and waved to the others standing outside the edge of the arena. Yahiko was energetically waving her pom-poms while Minato was currently wondered where she got that cheerleader outfit in the first place. She was also glaring at Yuffie (whom returned the gesture tenfold and even went so far as to reach for one of her knives when she thought Minato wasn't looking.) Shinjiro just nodded while Rin waved with as much energy as she normally exhibited (which is to say, not a lot). Minato looked around.

"Yo, Phil! Where's my next opponent?!" It was at that exact point when a small black portal opened on the other side of the arena. Minato immediately summoned his keyblade. "Who's there?!" He was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

"Impressive! You are quite the interesting specimen." A cloaked man stepped out of the small, black portal of darkness. "Although I'm a little confused as to why you waste time here when your beloved sister becomes entrenched deeper and deeper into the darkness." Minato summoned his keyblade.

"Who are you?!"

The cloaked man waved off the question. "None of your concern. I am merely here to collect data." He then summoned a dark-blue shield with several short blades on the larger side. Minato glared.

"Fine. I'll make you tell me."

"Minato!" Both Yahiko and Yuffie attempted to enter the ring, but Minato held out his hand.

"Stay out of it. This is my battle." Both girls were surprised by the statement, but took no further action. Minato turned back to the cloaked man. "Time to show you what I'm made of."

Minato charged at the cloaked man and swung, the man moved back to dodge. He then held out his hand and shot a powerful ice spell at Minato. Minato pointed his keyblade. "Firaga!" A large blast of fire shot from the tip of his keyblade and collided with his enemy's ice, causing a large explosion from the impact.

_Whoever this guy is, his ice spells are no joke. I mean-_

Minato didn't have a chance to finish that thought as the cloaked man came charging through the steam and swung his weapon at Minato. Minato attempted to parry the strike, but his guard was broken. The force of the cloaked man's strike was enough to knock Minato against one of the four pillars with a horrible thud. The wind was knocked right out of Minato. He clutched his now aching side.

_Did I break something?_

He didn't have the chance to figure out the answer as the cloaked man fired off another ice spell. Minato fired off another fire spell to counter it. Another steam cloud was the result. Minato was the first to act this time. He charged through the steam cloud, determined to get the drop on his opponent.

"Did you think I would be so foolish to fall for that?" asked the voice next to him. Minato turned just fast enough to feel a freezing blast of ice. He was knocked back into another pillar, his grip on his keyblade loosening enough for it to slip from his hands. He felt something that felt suspiciously like blood drip from his mouth off his chin.

Once the world had stopped spinning, Minato saw the cloaked man standing over him. He was shaking his head in disappointment. "I really expected more from you. The data you gave me is useless if this is you at your strongest. I obtained far more valuable data from that android. She was quite the challenge."

Minato managed to cough out a few words. "...you...bastard...where is Aigis?"

The cloaked man tapped his chin. "I don't see why you'd want a copy."

Minato glared at him, but it was obvious there was confusion in Minato's expression. "What...?...Copy? What are you talking about? How was she a copy of Aigis? I know Aigis when I see her and that was her!"

The cloaked man shook his head again. "I figured it would have been obvious to the one who succeeded her."

Minato held out his hand. His keyblade began to rattle behind the cloaked man, but it appeared he didn't notice. "Damn it! Start making sense!" His keyblade started to levitate just a bit off the ground...Minato's plan was foiled as another cloaked figure firmly planted their foot onto the keyblade.

"Now now, Vexen. You know how _he_ would react if he found out you were giving away so much. On the bright side, he didn't send ME to fight him. Just to keep watch." Vexen sighed.

"Very well. I was hoping to father data without interference, but it appears this one has nothing left to offer." He raised his weapon to end Minato.

Minato clenched his fists.

_Damn...I came so far and I'm going to die with even more questions than when I started this journey._ Minato glanced to the side to see Shinjiro, Yahiko, Yuffie, and Rin rushing to intervene. It was obvious none wouldn't make it in time and they knew it. The sight of their sorrow filled expressions made his heart ache. _I'll also never see them again. Sora, Riku,...and Kairi. Minako or Aigis either...Damn it! My last moment of life and I'm still confused between Kairi and Aigis..._

The next few seconds seemed to be taking an agonizing amount of time. The blades of Vexen's shield were only a few inches from Minato by the point he realized something.

_Wait! My friends...I...I..._

"I won't make them feel such sorrow again." Minato felt a strong energy move through his body. He harnessed every last bit of it. He extended his hand and put in a fair amount of magic into his next spell.

"FIRAGA!" With the pure destructive force and power like a tank, a gigantic sphere of fire shot out of his hand. Vexen vanished in a bright, raging inferno. The rest of Minato's friends had to move back to avoid being incinerated by his attack.

When he finally released the spell, Minato managed to get to his feet. "Don't underestimate me, you ice age bastard." The other cloaked figure had been so surprised that he took a few steps back in surprised. He scratched his head.

"Oh man! He iced him. I shouldn't have come. I told them they sent the wrong guy," he then continued to talk to himself. Minato was unsure of whether to fight or feel bad for the guy. He held out his hand and watched as No Name flew back into his hands. The other cloaked man noticed this and realized that he had released Minato's keyblade. "Oh crap. Ummm...I'll be right back." He turned and began to tiptoe away.

"Running away, are we?" asked a familiar voice. The smoke created by Minato's spell cleared to reveal Vexen to still be breathing, holding his shield in front of him to fulfill its original purpose. While he escaped the brunt of the attack, he hadn't gotten away completely unscathed. His cloak was also singed in several places and his hood had been knocked back to reveal his long, light-brown hair and dark blue eyes.

The remaining cloaked man froze. He turned slowly to face Vexen. "Uh...No?"

Vexen turned to Minato with a strange expression on his face. Like a scientist with a new lab rat. "Perhaps I will get some useful data yet." He raised his shield to fight once more, swaying as his injuries fatigued him somewhat. Minato raised his keyblade. His friends were right outside the ring, waiting for Phil to take the barrier down.

"Bring it on, Frosty." Vexen swung his shield down, causing a shockwave of ice to freeze its way to Minato. The last spire got Minato in the stomach, but he managed to recover midair. And raised his keyblade above his head to swing. Vexen caught Minato's strike on his shield and pushed him away. Vexen leaped back and released another ice blast. Minato didn't flinch.

Yuffie was banging against the barrier. "Minato! Move!" The blast moved unopposed toward Minato. When it was only inches from his face, Minato vanished. Vexen's eyes widened. He turned slowly to see Minato appear behind him already mid-swing.

_Impossible! Such advanced skill in such a short amount of time?!_ The other cloaked man seemed unsure whether to run or run away fast. Vexen's death was assured...until a third cloaked man caught Minato's strike on his own keyblade. Minato glared at the man.

The new cloaked man sighed. "You are all a pain in the ass." The other cloaked man froze again. The new cloaked man barely paid him a glance. "Vexen, what exactly are you doing here?"

Vexen didn't acknowledge that he did anything wrong. "I was simply collecting data. The data you gave me was meager and insufficient."

The new cloaked man shook his head. Minato turned to him as he and Vexen quickly vanished. They appeared next to the other cloaked man. "Now I get to explain this to our boss. Thanks alot." He said sarcastically. Minato readied his keyblade.

"I'll take on all three of you then!" The newer cloaked man chuckled at this. He extended his hand as another portal of darkness opened.

"I had almost forgotten what 'determination' meant." His two compatriots filed passed him and through the portal. He turned to follow them as Minato failed to comprehend what was going on.

"Wait!" The cloaked man stopped. "Are you...my nobody?" The cloaked man froze for a second before continuing through the portal.

Minato ran after him. "Hey wait, you cloak-wearing bastards!" He leaped at the portal just as it vanished. He rolled to a stop and punched the ground. "Damn it!"

"Minato!" Minato turned to see his friends running toward him. Shinjiro offered his hand. Minato took it and pulled himself up.

"Are you alright?" Minato scratched his head.

"I guess..."

Yahiko wrapped her arms around Minato's neck. "Oh, my darling fiancee! I'm so glad you're okay!" A vein popped out on Yuffie's head.

"He's not your fiancee! Let go of him!" Yahiko gave her a quick glare.

"Shut it, Tiny." Shinjiro and Rin held Yuffie back as she began trying to move forward to murder Yahiko as she began yelling a multitude of swear words that would get a kid thrown out of school. Minato didn't pay any attention as he focused on his own thoughts...even going as far as ignoring Yahiko kissing him repeatedly on his neck and cheek, the act of which increased Yuffie's rage toward Yahiko even more. After several minutes, Minato unwrapped Yahiko's arms from around his neck and turned to Shinjiro, a serious expression on his face.

"We've wasted enough time here. We have to get to Hollow Bastion and fast." Shinjiro nodded. Yahiko seemed to have caught on somewhat.

"Does this have anything to do with what that shield guy said? Something about your sister?" Minato nodded.

"I think she's in danger, but there's more to it than that. He said something about a friend being a copy. I need to figure this out. The answer and end to everything lays in Hollow Bastion." He turned to Yuffie who seemed surprised. "Yuffie. Go back to Traverse Town. Tell Leon and the others they'll have their home world back soon." Yuffie blinked.

"How'd you know that it was-?"

Minato scratched his head. "Don't know. Just do." Shinjiro shrugged.

"Does it really matter? He knows and that's all there is to it. By the way, you should probably put that thing away." He pointed to Minato's keyblade, which Minato had forgotten he had been holding. Minato blinked a few times as he couldn't remember resummoning it. It quickly vanished in a flash of light. Minato scratched his head as he turned to Phil.

"Sorry. Looks like I won't be able to finish the tournament. I-"

Phil waved it off. "I get it. You gotta go save your friends. Just be sure to come back again soon. Capish?"

Minato nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Um...Minato..." Minato turned his attention to Rin standing in front of him, a light blush on her face. Before Minato could react, she pressed her lips against his. Minato and everyone else there blinked several times before Rin finally pulled back, her face an incredibly deep shade of red. "Be careful...fiancee..."

Yahiko's jaw dropped. "You can't do that! Minato's my fiancee!"

Rin turned to her sister. "We're practically the same person...therefore he's my fiancee too..."

Yuffie was trembling with anger. "HE IS NEITHER OF YOUR FIANCEES!"

Rin's expression didn't change. "Shut it..." Minato heard her say 'Tiny' under her breath. Minato laughed a little. Everyone turned to him, confused.

"I promise. We will all meet again someday. Count on it."

Yahiko smiled without worry. "Of course. It's the duty of my fiancee to see me on our wedding day."

Minato and Yuffie's eyes twitched.

Minato: "For the last time-"

Yuffied: "-he is not-"

Both: "-YOUR FIANCEE!"

Minato would've said more until Shinjiro grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away.

"Come on, lover boy. Let's get a move on."

"Wait..." They both turned to Rin who had run toward them while Yuffie and Yahiko were entrenched in their argument. She turned to Minato, her face turning redder with each passing second. "There's something I need to say...Minato..." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning away. "I love you." She quickly ran away, face beet red. Minato blinked several times as Shinjiro continued to dragging him across the ground to their gummi ship.

"I assume you don't want me to tell Aigis or that Kairi girl you were talking about?"

Minato's eye twitched again. "Shinji, even think about it and there won't be words to describe the pain I will inflict upon both your body and soul."

Shinjiro chuckled to himself, but said nothing more.

* * *

Minato sat at the pilot's seat, inputting the coordinates for Hollow Bastion.

"I hope we get there in time."

Shinjiro put his feet up on the dashboard. "Don't worry about it. You always had the knack for showing up in time to save the day."

"But what about-"

"We won't solve anything just worrying about them. It will only waste precious energy. The only thing we can do is calm our nerves and prepare for the coming storm."

Minato opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing as he saw the wisdom in Shinjiro's words.

He simply focused on being prepared...but his worries continued to sneak into his mind.

_Minako. Aigis. Be safe...but what did Vexen mean about a copy?_

**Done! Haha! This fic IS NOT dead! I'm back baby! Not back from Florida, but I'm back with this story. BTW, I will not be able to write at all tomorrow as I will be spending an agonizing 13-14 hours on the road. Wish me luck not dying from heatstroke as the car's AC sucks and it is over 100 degrees. Well...that's about it. If anyone has suggestions for an OC, it's not too late. I will be glad to accept more OCs as long as you have backstories that somehow connect to the main storyline or have to do with the story of a particular world or something.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: Betrayal

**SCREW IT! Here we goooooooooooooo!...Right now...No more stalling...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 20:**

**Betrayal**

It didn't take long for the world known as Hollow Bastion to show up on the radar. Despite the numerous Heartless ships they had faced on the way here, they had finally made it to the place where it would all end.

"We're finally here, Shinjiro." Shinjiro nodded.

"This is where everything shall end. Once and for all." Minato couldn't help but notice the strange smile that appeared on Shinjiro's face. Then again, considering the fact that their long journey is about to finally pay off would be enough to make him smile too.

_But why do I feel so uneasy?_

Shinjiro stood up to leave. "Well we'd better disembark soon." Minato nodded. He was about to follow Shinjiro when he felt a strange pulsing energy. He turned to Shinjiro, but it appeared that he was frozen in time. Minato tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shinjiro, what's going on?"

_"Don't trust him!"_

_What?_

_"H-'s no-...R-n!"_

_What is this?  
_

_"Fool-sh child! R-..."_

_Who are you?!_

Like that, the pulsing energy faded and everything started to move again. Minato just stayed where he stood, trying to figure out what the Hell just happened. The voice in his head sounded stressed, yet vaguely familiar.

"Hey, you coming?" Minato noticed Shinjiro getting ready to disembark. Minato just stared for a moment before looking away.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Shinjiro then left the ship as Minato hesitated.

_Don't trust him? Who? Shinjiro? I mean, he can be a sarcastic prick at times, but I don't see why that makes him untrustworthy. Just what was that voice?_

* * *

From the Chapel of Maleficent's castle, two figures looked at where their new arrivals were coming from.

"It is him?" asked one of them.

The other nodded. "Affirmative." she replied in a mechanical voice. The first figure smiled.

"Then perhaps we should join Riku in greeting them. He's already off to deal with that other creature." The second figure nodded wordlessly.

The first one held out her hand as a portal of darkness opened in front of her. "If we're gonna go, might as well go in style." she stated with a smile.

* * *

Minato looked around at the impossibly designed world. Small platforms of stone moving up and down by their own will. Large bubbles that simply stayed put. Waterfalls that filled the small body of water they were able to stand on but were unable to actually fill anything up. It defied most laws of physics, motion, and gravity. God knows how many more.

"I like this place." he said with a smile, but for some reason, he felt a little weird inside. It wasn't hunger. It was some kind of emotion. He couldn't quite figure it out.

Shinjiro shook his head. "Let's just get this over with. Any clue where Aigis and Minako might be?"

Minato tapped his fingers on his chin dramatically. "My money is bet on at the top of that gigantic castle that is pretty much the only building around here."

"Yeah. Yeah. So let's get going then." Minato was a little confused by how eager and impatient Shinjiro was being right now. Sure he was like that before (the impatient part, not so much eager), but now Minato definitely felt something was wrong. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Seeing nothing else to do, Minato and Shinjiro ascended the platforms and made it to one that held a strange pond and arch. Standing on said platform were several familiar figures. Goofy and Donald stood behind Sora. All three of them wore a surprised expression on their faces. Standing across from them, holding a silver key was a familiar silver-haired teen.

"R-Riku?!" Sora turned to see Minato.

"Minato?!"

Goofy was tempted to shout 'Sora!' but thought it'd be in bad taste. Minato turned to Riku.

"What's going on here, Riku? Answer me!"

Riku seemed unfazed. "The keyblade has chosen its true master. That's all there is to it."

Minato was taken aback. "What?!"

"He didn't have what it takes to save Kairi...and neither do you."

Minato felt his rage boil. He summoned his keyblade. "Say that again!" Minato was ready to charge Riku. He just felt so angry all of a sudden. He couldn't quite explain it.

"I think you made him mad, Riku." Minato's eyes widened at the familiar voice. He looked up at a higher platform where a familiar brunette stood, naginata in hand.

"Minako? What's going on?!" Minato felt happy that his little sister was safe, but something felt wrong. He still couldn't get rid of this anger...or the fear.

Minako smiled. "Don't worry, big bro. Everything's going to be alright. Right, Aigis?" A familiar blonde android walked to her side.

"Affirmative." Minato's eyes widened when he saw the strange, heart-shaped emblem on her chest.

"Aigis? What's going on!?" Riku shook his head.

"You're a broken record, aren't you?" Minato was tempted to rip Riku's throat out.

_Wait. What? Where are these thoughts coming from...ever since I got here...I've just been feeling so..._

"We've come to ensure that it is Riku who opens the door rather than that miserable being you call your friend. You've fulfilled your part quite well, brother." Minato frowned. His anger was absolutely seething by this point.

Minako sighed. "But I fear your roles as messengers are over. Isn't that right, Riku?" The silver-haired boy nodded.

"Minako, what are you-GAH!" Minato felt a deep pain his chest as a bright light was ripped out of it. The light flew off and landed in Minako's hand. The light then began to shift and change as it slowly came to resemble an Arcana card. It rotated in the palm of Minako's hand. Minato's keyblade suddenly vanished.

Minato fell to his knees as he clutched his still aching chest. Sora ran to his side.

"Minato!" He turned to Minako. "What did you do to him?!"

Minako smiled. "I simply took what should've been mine. Possibly the greatest power my brother had ever obtained."

Minato's eyes widened as he tried to stand, but wobbled a little. "The...Universe Arcana?" He fell to one knee again. "But...what happened to the keyblade?"

Minako laughed at this. "Don't you get it yet?! Aigis, explain to my poor deluded brother."

Minato turned to Aigis, still in pain. "What is she talking about, Aigis?"

Aigis' expression held no pity...no emotion at all actually. "The Universe Arcana. The power that served as a catalyst of sealing the goddess of death, Nyx several hundred years ago. This particular Arcana has the power to bring every choice and option within the realm of possibility. This is the cause for your new found power. The keyblade."

Minato's eyes filled with understanding. "So the reason I was able to be released from the seal...the reason I had the keyblade...was because of the Universe Arcana?"

Minako nodded. "This was the only reason you've survived this far. If you had been fighting on your own, you would've died within the first five min-"

She was interrupted as Shinjiro let out an out of character roar. He charged at Minato with his axe. He raised his axe above his head to deliver a killing blow, but a brief beam pierced his chest.

Aigis simply stared down at Shinjiro's fallen form with no pity. "Target terminated."

"Shinjiro!" Minato stood and moved to his side, but froze as he saw the black pool forming around him. "What?!"

Minako shook her head. "You really don't remember, do you, brother?" Minato turned back to her.

"What did you do to Shinjiro?!"

"You truly don't remember?" Minako sighed. "Shinjiro died that night, brother. That fateful night, Shinjiro's heart was pierced by that one bullet."

Minato's eyes widened so much, they might've popped out of their sockets. "What do you mean?" Sora and Riku watched passively as the confrontation between the two siblings continued.

"That Shinjiro was a mere copy. Maleficent thought that by sending it to accompany you, it would be much easier to bring you over to the darkness. It did everything it could. It poked, it prodded, it did whatever it could to ensure you would arrive here in Hollow Bastion, where I might take the power that should've and now does belong to me. This entire time, we have been deluding ourselves into thinking he lived that night. I remember now. After the battle...I was so broken. I had not only lost the first person I had loved, but my brother as well. It shattered my mind. I slowly began my descent into madness. I eventually became so crazy, I thought everything was normal. My room, my friends, everything after that point was fake. The power granted to me by Maleficent helped me see that."

Minato couldn't believe what he was hearing. The anger faded from his mind as more blood began leaking out of fake-Shinjiro. Now it turned to sorrow as he sensed the pain in each of his sister's words.

"Soon afterward, that man in the black cloak came to see me. He gave me the chance to see you again. The chance to be happy. But happiness is but an illusion. I see the truth now."

"But why did I remember that night differently?"

"Because the Universe Arcana allowed you to see it differently. As long as your mind was untouched by any of the truth, it could easily alter your memories as you desired. Now that I have the Universe Arcana, I see no reason to turn you to darkness now. I believe this is where I take my leave. Consider this mercy. You will have none of this next time we meet brother."

"But here," Two wooden swords landed by Minato and Sora's feet. Minato glared at Riku. "go play hero with those." Sora fell on all fours. Minato could barely kneel on one knee. Minato sighed as he noticed Goofy and Donald walking by.

"Goofy, let's go. We have to remember our mission."

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all, but..." He had a sad expression on his face as he turned back to Sora.

Minato noticed Donald's sad expression as well. "Sora, sorry." They then left to follow Riku, Minako, and Aigis.

It was only moments later when a strange, cape-wearing creature stomped passed the two boys tiredly. He was clearly in pain as he fell to his knees. Sora and Minato (who was still aching a little from having the Universe torn out of him) ran to his side.

Don't move! You're hurt!" stated Sora obviously.

Minato nodded. "Let me see if I can heal you." Minato held out both of his hands. He panicked a little at first, but was relieved when the familiar green light poured from his hands, quickly bathing the beast in its healing capabilities.

His voice was what you'd expect from someone of his size and nature, but it wasn't evil. "Why...Why did you...come here? I came to fight for Belle." He managed to get back to his feet as he continued to trudge forward. "And although I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

Sora turned around and ran back. Minato was about to go after him when Sora returned carrying the two swords Riku had given them to mock them.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone important to me." Sora handed Minato one of the swords. "I know that I might not understand much of what your sister was talking about, but none of it matters. You came here to save her, right? You and I both know that something was up with her. We're going to work together to save the people we care about."

Minato just stared at his friend. After a few moments, he sighed. "You know, Sora," he gripped the hilt of the wooden sword Sora gave him. "you may tend to be a blockhead sometimes, but you sure know how to make a point. I won't let the past chain me down. I'm going to keep moving forward, even if the next step takes me into oblivion over and over."

The strange trio stood tall as they looked up at the great castle.

"Let's go."

**Done! That was a twist, was it not? Oh, and that's not all though. There is certainly more to follow AS I AM BACK, BABY! I hope you all enjoyed. I will sure to be back with the next chapter very soon. But even without the Universe Arcana and the Keyblade, will our heroes be able to save their friends and loved ones? Find out next time on Kingdom Hearts: Falling Star!  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**PS: I thank all of you who urged me to keep the story going! This is for you!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Three Wildcards

**YEAH! I'm on a roll here! ENJOY! About that previous chapter, I apologize for sucker punching you guys like that. It was just something I had to do.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 21:**

**The Three Wildcards  
**

Minato, Sora, and Beast stood outside the large front gate as it finally lay open after their efforts of finding the switch.

"But seriously, I'm gonna kick the crap out of the architect who designed this place! I mean really?! Who makes a SWITCH for a front door?! And why put it so far away exactly?!" Complained Minato. "I mean sure it was fun to go through those waterways and everything and ride around in the bubbles, but still!"

Minato turned to Sora. "We may not get another chance to leave. Are you sure your prepared?" Sora nodded with a determined expression on his face.

They walked through the doors into a rather well-managed foyer of some kind. Minato looked around at the suspiciously empty room.

"Be on your guard." advised Beast, speaking Minato's thoughts. "They're close. I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Sora and Minato moved forward willingly. Beast froze as he turned around to see a familiar woman in a yellow dress.

Minato felt uneasy about her. "Beast, who-?" Then he watched as a dark mist enveloped her and she changed into one of the weakest of heartless. Beast let out a roar of rage as he charged on after it, the doors shutting quickly behind him. Minato's sweat dropped.

_OK, now I'm a little less confident._

"Quit while you can." Minato and Sora turned to see their good ol' backstabbing buddy, Riku. Aigis, Minako, Goofy, and Donald stood behind him.

"Don't waste your breath, Riku." stated Minako coldly. "The only thing that's greater than his stupidity is my brother's stubbornness."

"No." They turned toward Minato. "I came to save Aigis, Minako, and Kairi!" A shroud of darkness quickly enveloped Riku as he now wore a strange armor with the Heartless emblem in the middle.

"The darkness will destroy you." He said.

"You're wrong!" the two former keyblade wielders stated.

Minako laughed heartily at this. "Riku, would you mind if I play with my brother for a bit? For old times sake?" Riku nodded.

A pool of darkness formed under Minato's feet. Minato felt himself slowly being dragged through. A pool similar formed under Aigis and Minako's feet. They gratefully accepted the sinking feeling.

Minato felt a sudden breathlessness as the darkness swallowed him. Sora tried to reach for Minato's hand, but it slipped away too quickly.

Minato sank like a stone.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in a familiar place. He was on a strange, glass platform in a cylindrical shape. The image, however, had changed. The platform itself was a blank white. There were different circles with strange characters with Roman numerals in them at the edges of the platform. There were at least thirteen in all. All around him, Minato could sense nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?"

"This," said Minako as she and Aigis materialized. Minako held Minato's keyblade in her hands. "is where your journey truly began...and where it will end." Minato noticed something different about Minako. It might've been the yellow eyes, the darkness she seemed to radiate, or quite possibly the fact that there seemed to be another voice layered underneath hers. A much more evil voice.

"Minako...No...who are you?" Minako(?) giggled maliciously.

"What do you mean, dear brother?" She then noticed the death glare Minato was giving her. "What gave it away?"

"You're a cold, calculating, manipulative bitch, pardon my language." Minato sighed. "I can sense the darkness, but it doesn't feel like it's coming from Minako. From some_one_ else."

Minako(?) fired a black ball of flames at Minato, knocking him back toward the edge of the platform. "Clever. Just as I'd expect from _her_ successor. I have to say, I was a little reluctant to use your little android friend because their minds and hearts were so similar. I actually wanted to tear the damn thing apart, but she still has her uses."

Minato felt furious at how this imposter was treating Aigis. "How much of what you said before was true?! About Minako, Shinji, everything?"

"Oh, everything I said was true. Read through her thoughts like a diary actually. You'd be surprised what this girl thinks about."

Minato drew his wooden sword.

"I mean really-"

"You never let me finish what me and Sora were going to say before."

Minako waved it off. "I don't see how it's important."

"Well, this is important because I'm speaking to Minako, not you."

"Pfft. What does it matter? Her heart is buried deep where your voice can never reach."

Minato clenched his fist. "Then I'll make it reach. Minako, listen to me: I can't lie and say I understand your pain, but letting yourself fade into darkness is NOT the answer. It may numb the pain, but only at the cost of hurting innocent people! You're hurting people who have never done you wrong, people who are important to another person...like we are to one another. Like Shinjiro, like Aigis, like all of our friends from S.E.E.S.. If you want to hurt someone, hurt the person responsible for your pain." Minato gestured to himself.

Minako(?) shook her head as she clapped mockingly. "Bravo. Bravo. I thought that was a pretty speech, but a pretty speech and nothing more. It's like I said, this girl's heart is gone! Destroyed! Do you understand?!"

"You're wrong!"

Minako(?) sighed. "Here we go again."

"Even if you destroy our bodies, you can't touch our hearts. As long as our friends remember us, even once every now and then, our hearts will never die."

Aigis stood dutifully behind Minako(?).

"Then let's put that theory to the test, shall we?" Taunted Minako(?). "This realm is the combined hearts of all three of the wildcards here. We are currently so deeply entrenched in the darkness that no light can reach. Because I now wield the Universe Arcana, I can easily manipulate this world to my whims and desires. You think you can defeat a power as mighty as God with no weapon?"

Minato smirked.

Minako(?) seemed surprised. "What?"

"I now know...a sword, a keyblade, the Universe...I don't need any of them to fight. I have a much better weapon. One whose strength is not determined by edge or weight or energy. My heart. And I'm sure, right now Sora is sharing these exact sentiments."

Minako(?) growled in frustration. "You're really reminding me of _her_ right now. It's starting to get on my nerves. Your heart is weak and insignificant. What good will that thing do for you?"

Minato shook his head. "It may be weak, but it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience and it's found a home with all of the friends I've made before AND after I came to this new world. Our hearts have become forever connected. Bound by together by the thoughts and feelings we all share. As long as we never truly forget one another, then our hearts will be one. Neither me or Sora need a weapon. Our friends are our power!" Minato drew his wooden sword.

"WHAT?!" Minako(?) clutched her chest as a horrible pain ripped through it. A shining tarot card materialized out the light that appeared and it vanished. "But how!? It's not like that runt's keyblade. The Arcana are tools!"

"You're wrong again. The Arcana are manifestations of our fates as well as our emotions. They are just as wise as the keyblade itself. And it's clear now, without a doubt, that they have chosen me. I can hear their voices...each of the bonds I've made speaking with me through the Arcana...they're telling me...they want me to stop you!" A blank card materialized in Minato's hand before emanating a blinding light. When the light faded, Minato held No Name in his hands once more.

Minako(?) clutched her chest in horrible pain. "Damn you...you piss me off in just the same way as _HER_...WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!?" She turned to the brainwashed Aigis. "Deal with him!" A portal appeared behind her as she vanished in it. It quickly vanished the moment Minato tried to make a movement toward it.

Minato then turned toward Aigis. "Aigis, I know you're still in there. You have to fight whatever it is that they've done to you."

"Attempting to contact the original copy is useless. Futile. Pointless. This unit has been ordered to annihilate target 6546: Minato Arisato. Prepare to engage." Minato could see it now. The being who was once known as Aigis was gone. Whether her heart had been swallowed by the darkness or if the person controlling his sister had stolen it...Aigis was gone.

But there was something still bothering him. "What do you mean 'the original COPY'?"

"Searching databanks...Searching...Searching...Search completed. Data not found. Prepare to engage. Engaging." Aigis charged toward Minato and delivered a succession of punches only to be blocked by the flat of his keyblade. When he caught the last punch on his blade, Minato pushed Aigis back.

He sighed. "I don't know if you can hear me anymore Aigis, but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left everyone behind...but I have other friends I have to protect now!" Minato charged once more at Aigis and tried to deliver numerous blows on Aigis, only for her to block with either of her arms. While they were in close quarters, they tried one after another to land a blow on the other, but with no results. Minato eventually leaped back to avoid Aigis' last punch.

"Why can't I land a hit on you?"

Aigis' expression held no mercy. "My master has reprogrammed me with every single one of your battle techniques and strategies. My CPU has already devised and tested several counter strategies to everything you might do or think. I am your destruction."

Minato smiled. "Actually, you just made me realize something."

"What is that? Scanning possible answers. Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...No possible answer found. Only logical answer is that you are bluffing." She then noticed that Minato's stance was different. He was holding his keyblade in a position like a fencer.

"Our feelings aren't the only things shared between one another. I've also managed to learn most of their fighting styles and their techniques as well. En Garde!" Minato charged once more and dealt several jabs to Aigis. Aigis moved awkwardly and confusedly to try to block, but Minato hit her with each of his jabs. Aigis jumped back aiming the machine guns she had hidden in her arms at him. Minato used his keyblade as a polearm as he used it to catapult himself into the air to avoid the rain of bullets. When he came down, he came down with fury. He landed a good strike across her chest.

Aigis stumbled backward as she was caught off guard.

Minato then held his keyblade like a baseball bat. "Batter up!" Aigis didn't want him to land another strike, so she charged. She punched and punched, but Minato beat her punches back by swinging his keyblade to counter each of her punches. Aigis was certain she would gain the upper hand at one point or another, but then Minato surprised her once more.

"IT'S A PUUUUUUNCH!" Before Aigis could react, Minato delivered a powerful right hook to Aigis' face. Aigis was knocked backward several feet closer to the edge. He then followed up with several more punches. "Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! PUNCH!" He delivered one finishing punch that knocked her right to the edge.

"Impossible. Percent chance of enemy victory was 0.00%!"

Minato shook his head sadly. "That's why you won't amount to anywhere near the original Aigis. You fight with calculations and weapons. Aigis fought with her heart and soul!" With a final slash across her chest, Aigis fell backward into the void. Minato felt his heart grow heavy as he turned away. He kept on reminding himself that that wasn't Aigis...it didn't help the pain.

He looked around. "Now to find a way out of here." He froze as he felt an enormous pressure. He turned to see Aigis...with a pair of black feathery wings.

Sparks of black electricity ran all over her body as he wings allowed her to plant herself back onto the ground. "Dark Orgia Mode...ACTIVATE!" She was enveloped in a black sphere as Minato could feel the pressure continuously building up. Minato began to sweat as the dark sphere exploded, releasing a massive amount of dark energy.

The Aigis that came out resembling a being Minato once thought gone. Aigis' eyes had become empty black holes and her skin had become much paler. Her hair had become a black color and a floating black crown rested on her head. Her armor had also become black. Her black, feathery wings had grown much longer. Her body itself seemed to radiate darkness.

"Chances at victory: 101.456%. Chances at opponent's victory: 0.0000%. Engaging." She held out her hand as a large ball of black energy built up in it. "Kill! Destroy! Annihilate! Eliminate! EXTERMINATE!" She shot the black sphere at Minato, who could only raise his arms and close his eyes. He could feel the shockwaves from the explosion, but felt no pain.

"Oh God. Am I dead?" He asked as he opened his eyes. He then saw a sight for sore eyes. Standing in front of him was someone he had only physically seen once when his friends came to see him for the last time, but knew all too well.

She was a humanoid android looking similar to Aigis. She had a golden helm-like headpiece with a red butterfly visor. Her skin was pale and she had black hair and red eyes. As an android, her body was mostly mechanical. Her armored body was black, though her right arm was white almost to resemble a long extended glove. She had a metallic "skirt" which continued the red butterfly motif.

"Sorry, sister, but I will not allow you to harm him!" she exclaimed.

Minato just stared. "M-Metis?!" Aigis' emotional side smiled shyly at him.

"It seems we meet again. This time in person, Minato."

**Done! Haha! I bet you guys weren't expecting that, huh? I just thought it seemed like a good idea, you know? This is the second chapter I've written in a single day! I will not be able to do another one before I go to bed tonight, but I will sure as Hell try my best.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22: Goodbye, My Friend

**YEAH! I AM BACK BABY! YEAH! I CAN FIGHT! I CAN WIN! I! CAN! DO! THIS! YEEEEEEAAAAAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 22:**

**Goodbye, My Friend  
**

Minato couldn't help but stare at the manifestation of Aigis' emotions.

"M-Metis?!" Metis' sweat dropped.

"You kinda said that twelve times now, Minato." she stated. "Anyway, I think we have larger concerns at the moment." Minato nodded as they turned to face the being they once knew as Aigis. Metis readied her axe.

Aigis' voice became more demonic and evil. "Do you understand now? Any attempt you make at victory is futile. Useless. Pointless. Absolutely meaningless. Even if you beat me, the original copy will never be the same now that she's permanently separated the two parts of her heart."

Minato's eyes widened as he turned to a guilty looking Metis. "Metis, what does she mean? I understand that you're her human side, her emotions, but what does she mean she can never be the same Aigis as before?"

Metis shook her head. "In order to ensure someone would remain to protect you, my sister...she broke her heart in half. One half light and the other dark. I am her light half."

"Can it-"

"No. Her heart can never be as it was. My sister knew this when she broke it. She wanted to give everything she could to defend herself from the darkness, but she knew she wouldn't be able to win even with all of her strength and willpower. She willingly let herself be swallowed so I would be able to help you when the time came." She looked away from Minato. "I'm sorry."

Minato sighed. "Don't be. I accepted that that might've been the case from the very start. I knew that the girl I had fallen for was gone." He let his gaze drop to the ground as Shadow Aigis seemed to be waiting for them to make their move. He quickly readopted his battle stance. "The only thing I can do for her now is to send this dark version into the abyss!" Metis nodded.

Shadow Aigis released an earth shaking roar. "Dark Barrage!" She spread her wings as they shot out a barrage of black, knife-like feathers.

"Aeroga!" Minato pointed his keyblade into the air as a barrier of wind formed around Minato and Metis. Minato turned to his mechanical ally.

"Metis, if you want to make sure your sister's sacrifice wasn't in vain, we're going to need to work together, OK?" Metis nodded a bit more eagerly than Minato would've expected. A blade of pure darkness materialized in Aigis' hand.

"Come." She stabbed her blade into the ground as a large whirlpool formed around the spot it stabbed. Small heartless began to dig their way out of the ground. Shadow Aigis then ascended into the air to watch as the smaller heartless moved toward the two non-heartless.

Minato drew his keyblade. "Bring it on!"

Minato charged and slashed at each of the incoming heartless, cutting clean through them. Metis swung her axe like she was in a video game.

She began to count'em up as she cut through them. "10 points! 20 points! Oooh! Double Kill! 40 points!" Minato's sweat dropped.

_Was she always this immature? Then again, she was only a part of Aigis before, but now she's her pure light half...and Aigis WAS technically only twelve...Oh God, does that make me a pervert?!_

His thoughts were interrupted when he swung at a heartless who had the gull to try a sneak attack. Poor, HALF-sized bastard.

"90 points! 100 points! DOUBLE TRIPLE KILL! NEW HIGH SCORE! 160 points!" Minato was tempted to say something...ANYTHING really, but there weren't quite words he hasn't already thought of that could describe..._this._

Minato had cut down his _x_th heartless he looked up at Shadow Aigis who was still flying above the battlefield, raining down feathers that transform into heartless once they hit the ground. Another barrage came their way.

These heartless were more diverse between Darkballs and Invisibles and several other pureblood heartless. Minato and Metis now stood back to back.

"Damn! How are we supposed to beat all of these heartless?!"

"Do you see now?" asked Shadow Aigis from above. "It is useless. You cannot triumph over the darkness. It is eternal. Just as Nyx and just as Erebus. You have no hope." She then turned to her heartless minions. "Go." All of the heartless leaped into the air and fell toward the two in something that could only be described as a stream. Minato knew that no magic could stop that onslaught.

"Metis!" He quickly shielded Metis with his own body as they were completely buried by the heartless.

* * *

Minato felt himself drifting through the darkness. He couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down. It was all relative by this point. He was just floating. Nothing to tell him if he was even going anywhere. Minato couldn't even tell if his shielding Metis with his body had made any difference. If he had even managed to save that one last piece of what was once Aigis. He didn't even know how much time had passed.

It could've been anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours or even to a few days.

_"Let go."_

_Huh?_

_"Why persist in living when you have nowhere to live or anyone to live for?"_

_I...I...I know I have the answer to that...Somewhere..._

_"If you cannot think of the true answer, why continue on?"_

_There's...I...Maybe your right..._

_"Close your eyes. Lose yourself in the darkness..."_

_Maybe...I should just...let go..._

Minato felt his vision go hazy as he looked around once more. _To live for...what...I..._

_"Is that really all you got, man?"_ Minato's eyes shot open.

_"You should be ashamed of how quickly you've given up, Arisato."_

_"I thought you were supposed to be our leader..."_

Minato looked up to see several familiar people. They all wore familiar uniforms of some type and an armband that had S.E.E.S. printed on them...except for the dog.

"Everyone..."

_"So long, Minato."_

_"Later."_

_"Um...goodbye."_

_"*Woof woof*"_

They all began to walk away. Minato reached out, but couldn't yet reach them. They continued to move further and further away.

_No wait! Come back! Please!_

Minato couldn't move his body to follow after them no matter how much he tried. His body was incapable of movement.

_Damn it! Help! Somebody!_

_"It's a little sad, really."_

Minato turned to face a familiar teen wearing a yellow scarf. He had black swept back hair and blue eyes as well as a beauty mark.

_What?_

_"You managed to save the entire human race from a goddess of death, telling everyone to live their lives, but here you are now. Ready to give up. It's sad. You're acting so dependent on others for help."_

_Hold on just a mo-_

_"If you want to follow the same path as your friends, you need to start moving on your own two feet. You gain strength from your friends, but that doesn't mean you can just quit when it doesn't work out. That would render their power pointless."_ He then started walking in the same direction as Minato's friends before eventually fading away.

_Damn it! MOVE, LEGS!_

With horrible strain and great effort, Minato felt his legs twitch just a bit. "Move...come...on...go go go..." Minato managed to lift one leg up as he oriented himself upright enough to move his leg forward just a bit. "Keep on moving forward...even if...the next step...LEADS INTO OBLIVION!" Minato began to move his legs forward faster and faster. He seemed to slowly begin to regain control of his body. Before long, he was sprinting forward.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" In the distance, Minato could just barely make out a single spark of light. The more he ran, the closer it became. Something began to tug at Minato's legs, as if trying to prevent him from escaping. "I don't give a damn if my body turns to dust...I won't...I refuse to give in to the darkness!" With a final effort he managed to make it to the light before he tripped. He reached toward the large portal of light, trying to grasp it as the darkness wrapped its dark tendrils around his legs, trying to drag him back. "Oh no you don't!" He began trying to claw his way forward, but the darkness had a much stronger grasp on him then he thought. It slowly began dragging him forward.

_No. No no no. NO! Hell no! After that entire death vision thing, there's no way in Hell I'm going to be dragged back down!...DAMN IT, RYOJI! If you have time to lecture me, you have time to get off your lazy ass and help!_

"MINATO!" It wasn't just one voice Minato heard. He looked forward to see numerous arms reaching out to him. He also saw faces. The faces of many of the friends he had made during his entire journey. They were reaching out to him. Telling him to keep fighting. They all reached out and grabbed different parts of his arm as they began to help pull him toward the light. The last tendril of darkness finally snapped as Minato was finally able to cross through the large light.

* * *

Metis was sure she was done for. She would've rather have had it that way when she saw Minato being dragged into the darkness. He single-handedly managed to save her from being dragged down with him.

In a few words: She felt pathetic. She was given only ONE mission by her 'sister' when she split her heart into its two halves: To keep Minato safe. It was a mission she was happy to take up. She had inherited her sister's emotions and feelings only they were now more powerful than before. One of the feelings she had inherited from Aigis was her love for the strange blue-haired boy. Although it wasn't as apparent the last time she had materialized, Metis had a faint burning sensation in her heart whenever she thought about him...

And she lost him. He sacrificed himself to save her and now she was all alone, literally waiting until the dark version of her sister decided to put an end to her. She watched as the puddle of darkness that devoured Minato began to shrink. She couldn't believe it. She had failed to do the one reason she was brought back...

"SCREW THAT!" She reached her hand through the darkness for anything. Any sign that Minato's still alive. She knew it was a fragile hope. That it was possible that Minato was corrupted like her sister. She had no idea if Minato had already fallen too far or not...but she couldn't lose him. She had already lost her sister and their friends had already passed. Minato was all she had left.

"MINATO!" Although it may have been a malfunction, Metis could've sworn she heard other voices, shouting in unison with her. She reached her hand as deep as she could manage.

_I won't lose him!_

"MINATO!" It was at that point that she felt a hand grab hers. Hoping it was Minato, she ignored all possibility that she could just be pulling out a heartless or perhaps something darker. She tugged harder and harder as the heartless prepared to launch a second attack.

Shadow Aigis pointed at Metis. "End her." The heartless leaped up and prepared to drown Metis in a stream of darkness like Minato. With a final effort, Metis pulled whoever it was out of the dark whirlpool. The heartless quickly buried her. Shadow Aigis seemed to glare tauntingly at the pile of heartless.

"It is like I stated before, any attempt at victory is futile." She then prepared to return to the world outside when she noticed a light. It wasn't bright, but it projected a beam from the pile. More and more beams of light shortly began to poke out of the pile shortly afterward. Shadow Aigis shielded her eye...holes(?) as the heartless were quickly annihilated by the bright light.

Once the light had cleared, Metis felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked and saw Minato's worried expression.

"M-Minato!" She blushed when she noticed how close their faces were. Minato stood and pulled her to her feet as well. She noticed a difference in Minato. He now seemed far more confident than he seemed before...and more powerful.

Several other heartless attempted to move forward, but Minato quickly dealt killing blows by cutting through each and every one of them.

"Metis, you ready to get a new all-time high score on this game?" Metis' eyes shined a little.

"Yes!" She picked up her axe and began swinging at more heartless. They once again began DESTROYING that mob of heartless.

"Foolish. Even if you defeat them, only more will take their place. You are fighting an uphill battle." stated Shadow Aigis.

"The thing about uphill battles," said a voice behind her. "it's fun when you finally get to the top." Shadow Aigis turned too late as Minato slammed his keyblade down on her skull with enough force to knock her to the ground. Minato managed to land all both of his feet as he stared at the fallen dark copy.

Metis raised her hand. "Err...I don't get it, Minato."

Minato shrugged. "Well if you have like a wagon or something, you can roll down the hill and then it's all fun because your riding in the wagon."

"But won't that mean you have to go back up the hill again?"

"I-It-That...never mind." Minato stated, giving up.

"Why do you continue to fight?!" stated Shadow Aigis angrily. "Even if you defeat me, would you have it in you to fight your own sister?"

For a moment, Minato hesitated. "It's not Minako. No matter how much I want it to be, that's not the Minako I once knew. But I know that the real Minako is somewhere inside her, trying to break free. I'm going to help her do that!"

"You cannot even defeat me!" Shadow Aigis once again spread her wings. "I will eviscerate you!" She summoned her sword and began to swing blindly. It didn't do enough to hit them, but it kept them busy trying to dodge. "DIE! FADE INTO THE ABYSS!" She opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful beam attack.

When Metis and Minato finally stopped moving around, they noticed the fraction that was hit had completely broken off and fallen into the abyss.

"OH CRAP!"

Minato turned to Shadow Aigis. "Did you just put a crack in one of our hearts!?"

"Negative. As the master has left, this world had begun to weaken. All three wildcards are needed to sustain it. Before long, this entire dimension will fade into darkness and your hearts along with it. That is why I have been stalling you here."

Everyone blinked.

"Err...you know you're not supposed to tell us your plan until it's too late, right?"

"I believe I've made an error." She held out both of her hands as she shot out dual beams, destroying another portion of the platform, leaving only their small space on which they stood. She pointed above them to a gigantic, dark sphere.

"However, in five minutes, I shall be able to unleash this attack and wipe out what remains of this place, sending all of us into-"

"RAAAAAAAH!" Minato leaped up and began unleashing a deadly, seemingly endless combo. Metis began to eliminate the heartless that still remained. It seemed to be going their way...they had a good two minutes left though.

It seemed to turn sour when Shadow Aigis grabbed both of Minato's arms. "I will drag you down into the darkness with me!" No matter how much he struggled, Shadow Aigis would not let go. Minato opened his palm as a small circle of light appeared.

"Metis! Go! There's not much time!" Metis' eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I have a plan! Go!" Metis noticed the look of certainty in Minato's eye. And while it may go against her original purpose, she understood that she would just have to trust him. Metis passed through the light and vanished.

"Unfortunate," stated Shadow Aigis. "but I will at least take you."

Minato shook his head. "I don't think so!"

"Does this have something to do with this 'plan' you mentioned? I have analyzed every single possibility and none of them have any chance of success. You will die here."

Minato smiled. "That's another difference between you and Aigis. You go with the realm of possibility. We go with the realm of impossibility. Like it's impossible that this move I ripped off from an anime works in this situation!" Before Shadow Aigis could comprehend this, Minato planted both of his feet on his face and began to pull himself away from her grip.

Shadow Aigis seemed to struggle, but apparently had no intention of letting go. "Foolish. If this was an attempt to make me release you, you should know that my grip is stronger than steel."

"Yeah? What about your neck?" Shadow Aigis' eyes widened as Minato gave another pull with unbelievable strength. She refused to relinquish her grip even when she heard a strange cracking noise.

"What are you-?" Minato yanked one last time. He managed to create enough force in his feet to completely break off Shadow Aigis' head as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Minato tried to ignore it by reminding himself that Aigis was gone and that this was not her. Minato backflipped mid-air and landed on his feet. He noticed that more of the platform began to break away as the large sphere above became unstable. Minato began running toward the portal he had created. He only looked one last time at the broken form of Shadow Aigis as it slipped into the abyss. He shook his head as he continued through the gate.

"New High score."

_So long...Aigis..._

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were startled when the portal of light opened up next to them. They had just finished the fight against Riku and their battle nerves were still up and ready. They fully expected either Minato or his sister to step out of it, but instead it was a strange girl with black hair and blood red eyes.

They all stared at one another. The girl quickly stood up and bowed. "Hello there. My name is Metis. I take it you're Sora, Donald, and Goofy, right?"

They seemed unsure how else to answer that other than:

"Errr...yeah?" Sora tried looking passed her.

"Hey, did you happen to see a guy with blue hair on your way through?" Metis nodded.

"Minato assured me that he would be alright."

"What?!" shouted Donald unnecessarily loud. "He's all alone in there?!"

Metis shook her head. "Minato told me that he had a plan...I know he'll be here soon." Although she seemed less sure this time. Sora and the others could get no other response from her and they simply sat and watched.

Several minutes passed and there was no other response from the portal.

"Uh...are you sure he's alright in there?" Metis did not respond and began to hug herself.

_No. Minato can't be dead. I know he's not...he can't be...Please don't be dead..._ The portal vibrated as it began to ripple.

"MINATO!" Metis was close to breaking down in tears when a familiar hand was placed on top of her head.

"Yeah, Metis?" Metis looked to see the smile of the familiar blue-haired boy. She bit her lower lip as she tried to suppress her sobs.

"You stupid idiot!" She tackled him in a hug, crying into his shirt. Minato chuckled a little.

"Geez, it's only been two minutes. Have some faith in me?"

"Well, to be honest," started Sora. "I kinda thought you were done for too."

Minato seemed taken aback. "Really? Anyone else write me off prematurely?" Goofy and Donald immediately raised their hands.

"Wha-?! Well thanks a lot you guys!" Everyone laughed a little, including Minato.

"So, you're heart won this battle?" asked Beast as he reappeared behind them. Metis seemed a little jumpy at first, but then realized that he wasn't an enemy. Both Minato and Sora nodded.

Sora turned back to Minato. "I've been meaning to ask...Who is that girl? What happened to Aigis and Minako?"

"Well, technically, Metis is Aigis and..."

* * *

Minato then explained everything that happened during his little trip to the small pocket dimension.

Minako's possession, Aigis' shattered heart, Metis, as well as his regaining the Universe Arcana.

Sora frowned "So, Aigis is..."

Minato shook his head. "No. While her body may be gone and her heart shattered, as long as she remains in my heart, she'll never be gone."

Goofy put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Ya know? It's kinda funny. Sora was just saying something along those lines." Minato pat Sora on the back.

"Guess great minds think alike. Besides, she'll live on through Metis." Metis blushed at being addressed. "They are technically the same person. Metis is just a bit more..."

"Cute? Endearing? Pretty?" she suggested.

"Energetic." Minato finished.

Sora nodded in agreement. Metis frowned, but shrugged as at least it wasn't an insult.

Minato looked around. "So what happened to Riku?"

"He retreated for now." answered Beast.

Sora nodded again. "Yeah. He's probably where Kairi is right now. We're going to have to explore the place if we want to find Kairi-"

"-and Minako." Minato added.

Their strange group stood at the stairs. Sora glanced at Minato.

"Are you sure your ready?" Minato nodded.

"I said my goodbyes a long time ago. Although I didn't think it would be a recurring theme. The only thing I can do now is live for those still with us."

Metis shyly grabbed his hand. "And I shall always be by your side." Minato smiled while Sora, Donald, and Goofy snickered behind their backs (earning them a quick beating upside the head shortly afterwards courtesy of Minato).

"Don't worry, you guys...We're coming to save you." They then began their long ascent of the castle.

**I am FINITO! This is the third chapter I got done before I went to sleep! How do you guys like that! It may have taken me around 15 to 16 hours, but I DID IT! I CAN FIGHT! I CAN WIN! I! CAN! DO! THIS! YEAH! So yeah. Aigis DEAD. Shinjiro DEAD. Minako POSSESSED. Metis NEWLY FORMED. Life kinda complicated for Minato right now. I hope you all enjoyed! Don't expect me to shoot out chapters like this all the time cos I don't got that kind of energy. I just wanted to make up for those passed three author's notes instead of chapters being there.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23: Battle Against The Witch

**Here you go! We're nearing the end point of this story. 10-12 chapters tops. So now I will be asking for your opinions. Shall I do Kingdom Hearts: CoM? I have ideas for it and everything. I mean, I can't really skip over it, now can I? I mean I technically did when I was playing the video games and then came back to it, but I guess I just have to do it. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 23:**

**Battle Against The Witch/Dragon  
**

If Minato didn't want to kick the architect's ass before, he definitely did right now. He and his friends had spent the passed few hours traversing the seemingly endless passageways through twists and turns that didn't make sense looking for switches so they could traverse even MORE seemingly endless passageways through OTHER twists and turns that didn't make sense. He also didn't understand how those lifts actually worked. The only parts that kept Minato's mind off the seemingly endless torture were the strange new heartless they ran into. Minato's favorite one was the Defender.

Sure you could only hit it from behind, but then all you gotta look out for is for when it does its spin strike.

The only reason they weren't completely lost yet was because of Beast's sense of smell and Minato's ability to sense darkness. Minato was honestly a little surprised when Sora told him that he couldn't sense darkness like him. On the plus side, Minato felt a little more unique.

Not too much later, they finally stopped in front of what may have been the final door they had to go through.

Minato looked down the passageway, but could not see the end. "If Riku and my sister are down here, this might really be the end."

Sora nodded in agreement.

"But we're gonna have to be careful, I sense a powerful darkness down this way...

"So...we're going TOWARD the terrifying, powerful darkness that might be able to crush us under its heel?" asked Metis, trying to clarify.

"Yup."

"Just checking."

They began running through the passageway.

* * *

Minako(?) sat looking around at all of the comatose princesses and then to the incomplete keyhole. She couldn't stand waiting. And she was ESPECIALLY irritable now.

"Damn that brat! I had the Universe right in my hand and he stole it right from under me! I swear that I will make sure his death is slow and painful as I rip it from his heart!"

"It makes no difference." Stated Riku(?) still examining the keyhole while he wore his armor made from darkness. "That power will make no difference once we drown ALL worlds in darkness. Besides, you were too impatient."

Minako(?) growled. "I can't help it! This damn girl is fighting back much more than I originally thought she would. I thought I would finally be able to bury her heart deep enough if I had the Universe. Even with how deep it is ALREADY, she still continues to fight back. As soon as I deal with her brother, I will smash her heart into a million pieces and bury each of them in a darkness so deep that no light shall touch them ever again."

"Remember what I taught you. You must simply be patient."

Minako(?) reluctantly nodded.

_Mark my words, Minato Arisato, I will send you falling into a darkness deeper than what can be achieved in the Realm of Darkness itself._

* * *

As they made their way through the hall, Minato sneezed.

"Are you alright, Minato?" asked Metis.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Just an itch I guess."

They eventually reached the end of the passageway as it opened into a small chapel of sorts. Standing across from them at the other end of the room was a familiar, pale-skinned witch whom Minato hated with all of his heart.

"Maleficent!"

She had her usual evil smile on her face. "Too late. Any moment now, the final keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness." Minato hated the woman, but he had to admit: Echo-y chapel for an evil witch? Effective for the whole EVIL factor. "It is unstoppable."

Minato chuckled at this. "Lady, you know how many things people told me were unbeatable, unstoppable, invincible? Let's say enough of them to fill that empty void that is your soul. I've overcome every single one of those challenges. I've come too far to stop trying now! There's no way we're gonna let you destroy this world!"

Maleficent shook her head. "You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of ALL evil!?" The platform she stood on was levitated into the air by a horrible, dark magic. Minato and the others attempted to leap onto it, but it was too high. Maleficent, meanwhile, was busy calling down lightning and fire to keep them down. Even Beast, despite his best efforts, was knocked away.

Metis turned to Minato. "Ready for a co-op attack?" Minato nodded. Metis held her axe so the flat of the blade was facing upward. Minato leaped onto it and Metis began spinning around as Minato clung to the surface as his momentum began to increase.

"Minato-Metis Catapult Hurricane Blizzard Combo!" They shouted. Metis flung Minato into the air. Maleficent raised her staff to fire a ball of fire up at him. Minato pointed his keyblade.

"Blizzaga!" His keyblade shot out a massive flurry of ice that collided with Maleficent's flames. The other chunks of magical ice continued to fly toward Maleficent. She raised a barrier to protect herself. This gave Sora, Donald, Goofy, Metis, and Beast the chance to deliver enough of a powerful strike to dispel the magic that had been shrouding her platform. Before Maleficent could react, they began releasing a flurry of attacks as they slowly began to wear her down.

"Enough!" She slammed the butt of her scepter on the platform, effectively knocking all of its other passengers off as a result.

"Hey, Maleficent!" Maleficent looked up just in time to see Minato coming from above to deliver a final strike. She quickly knocked him away to join his friends. Defenders soon appeared out of thin air. Sora and Minato nodded at one another. They made their individual Defender opponents follow them with their eyes, when Minato and Sora passed one another, they struck the Defender the other had been running around, effectively destroying them in one blow.

Maleficent's platform once again became to high for them to reach. Minato and Metis didn't try another co-op attack since it was only a one hit wonder kind of attack. With nothing better to do, Minato and the others once again began to deliver multiple blow and strikes to Maleficent's platform, trying their best to bring it down. Goofy and Sora looked at one another as a plan formed in their minds. Goofy got on all fours to act as a sort of stepping stone as Sora jumped onto his back and then onto Maleficent's platform. Sora then began to give Maleficent Hell as she found herself unable to counterattack.

"Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury!" Minato noticed the big black portal open up behind Maleficent as it began to release giant, blue balls of flames. Nobody was spared the savage onslaught. Metis was knocked against the opposing wall and fell into what appeared to be unconsciousness. Beast slammed into the pedestal on the other side of the room with a horrible thud. Goofy and Donald hit the walls hard before sliding to the ground. The only two remaining were Sora and Minato.

"Do you see now?! Challenging me, the mistress of all evil was-"

"Pointless! Yeah yeah! We get it! You're evil! We're good! You're a witch! We're not! WE GET IT!" Minato then turned to Sora as Maleficent's platform rose even higher into the air and moved over near the pedestal. "What say we end this right now?" Sora nodded. They both pulled back their keyblades.

"Dual Raid Unison!" They then flung their individual keyblades at Maleficent, spiraling until they planted themselves in her chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The platform slowly sank to the ground as the two keyblade wielders' individual keyblades returned to their hands.

Maleficent grabbed her wounded chest as she slowly faded into a portal of darkness behind her. Minato let out a sigh of relief as he sank to his knees.

"Thank God that's over." Sora nodded wearily. They both knew that they'd have to follow after Maleficent in a moment, but right now, they just wanted a moment to rest and wake up the others.

* * *

Moments later, everyone was wide awake. Metis shook her head.

"Her power was terrifying." Minato nodded in agreement.

"To be honest though, I think that was her trump card, so I don't think we have any other tricks from her." stated Sora calmly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Riku(?) stabbed Maleficent with his keyblade of darkness.

* * *

"Yep. No other tricks at all." Minato sighed as he realized just how badly Sora had jinxed it.

"Anyway, we should go after her. We have to put an end to this." Minato said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Beast was still to injured to be of help, so Minato had decided to leave Metis to protect him. She had been reluctant to leave Minato's side at first, but then he grabbed both of her hands in his and her face turned red for some reason.

_I might have to see if there's something wrong with her when I get the chance._

Either way, she agreed to look after their large, furry friend. Minato, Sora, Donald, and Goofy then proceeded to cross through the portal.

On the other side, Minato couldn't help but notice that there was no real entrance which led him to wonder why they would build a room like this...

_Maybe it's Maleficent's R&R room._

Standing in the center of said room was a wounded Maleficent and...

"Riku(?)!" shouted both of the key wielders. Everyone froze when they noticed the weapon in his hands.

"Is that-?" began Donald.

"Yes. A keyblade." When Riku(?) spoke, Minato couldn't help but notice that it felt like another voice was speaking under his. It felt just like Minako. "But unlike yours, this keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate." Minato quickly put his guard up. There was no telling what he would do.

"Behold!" Rather than attack them, he used the keyblade to pierce Maleficent, surprising everyone present. "Now, open your heart, surrender to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Riku(?) withdrew his keyblade as he backed up into another one of his portal of darkness.

Minato immediately began to have a very bad feeling when Maleficent started to grow green and black.

"This is it. This power...! Darkness. TRUE DARKNESS!" She then vanished into a pillar of fire and darkness.

Minato took a step back. "Uh...Sora..."

Sora also began to notice that a large silhouette became visible in the large pillar. "Yeah?"

"Guess what? SHE HAS ANOTHER TRICK UP HER SLEEVE!"

When the flames dissipated, there was a giant, black dragon in Maleficent's place.

* * *

Minato would've loved to have said that they easily vanquished Maleficent with a holy arrow or something the moment she transformed.

Sadly, that was not the case. After she took her new dragon form, Maleficent easily began to dominate the fight against the four heroes. When she wasn't busy slapping them around with her tail, she was busy creating flames that prevented them from getting close. They tried to use Blizzard and other spells to try to put the flames out, but then Maleficent would resume her usual routine of tail slapping them.

Goofy and Donald had already been knocked the eff out and Sora and Minato were too busy trying not to get fried or crushed to heal or strike. It was only a short amount of time until they finally got a good ol' fashioned tail slap. They were smashed against the walls.

Minato counted to make sure none of his ribs had snapped inward. Sora was too busy trying to shoo off the birds flying around his head.

Minato finally stood as Maleficent stayed where she was, staring at them mockingly.

"Any plans, Sora?"

"Well, I don't have enough magic to summon and-"

"Summons? We can do that?" Sora nodded. Minato prepared to do some random ritual when-

"But you need to have a special crystal."

"DAMN IT!" They then leaped out of the way to avoid another ball of fire Maleficent shot out of her mouth.

It was then that the most crazy and suicidal plan formed in Minato's mind.

"Sora! Circle Maleficent!"

"What?!" He stared at Minato incredulously.

"Just do it! Keep her distracted!" Sora reluctantly nodded. He ran in front of the dragon and began making annoying gestures in faces. Maleficent then began to make swipes at him, occasionally firing a ball or stream of...well, fire of course. He did his best to avoid being turned into one crispy tater.

It was only when Maleficent grabbed Sora in one of her claws that Sora began to panic.

"Um...Minato!? Anytime would be nice!"

Minato then began running toward Maleficent like a crazy person. "Sorry, Sora, but," he leaped into the air. "you need to take some risks if you want to get aHEAD." With a falling attack, Minato felt his keyblade cut straight through the dragon's neck. Maleficent's dragon head fell to the ground with a single thud. Her body flailed for several more minutes before finally falling to the ground. The body slowly began to vanish in dark-green flames, leaving only the cloak Maleficent once wore.

Minato sighed. "You just got Ikutsuki'd."

"How ironic." Stated Riku as he appeared out of nowhere. "She was just another puppet after all."

"Err...what?" Asked both Minato and Donald.

"The heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. A fitting end for such a fool." He then wiped his boots off on the cloak before vanishing once more in a portal of darkness.

"Wait! Where's Minako?!" But Riku had already left.

* * *

Metis was waiting for them when they re-entered the chapel. Minato jumped when he noticed another passageway where the wall had once been.

"That happened a few minutes ago when you (I assume) defeated Maleficent." She gestured to the passageway.

Minato nodded. "It might've been her power that prevented us from passing through. No doubt the final keyhole they were talking about lays beyond that passageway. That's where the darkness feels strongest."

Minato's grip on his keyblade tightened.

_Don't worry, Minako. I promise I'll defeat the darkness controlling you._

**Done! Look, I know I did a pretty half-assed job with the battle against Dragon Maleficent, but I just couldn't think of NUTHING! Oh well. Anyway, the story is soon reaching its conclusion. Shall light conquer over the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow all?**

**Hey, has anyone ever thought about doing a little reversal fic? Like, Riku is the hero and Sora is the one controlled by the darkness and all that? You know? YOU KNOW?! Raise your hands if you'd be interested in me doing that? Cos doesn't that sound so epic where RIKU is the hero? I mean he has kind of a cool hero look and stuff, right?**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**I'm off to go seal some more keyholes and tear open monsters for mana orbs, Bye-Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24: Secrets Revealed

**For the record, this is NOT the last chapter of my story. Oh hey. After I'm don with the story, do you guys want me to go back and fix up some of the previous chapters? I might not do it, but I want your opinions if I should. NOTE: When I get to that one part, be sure to play the slow version of the intro song...it really adds a lot more emotion to it. Backround music makes the moment.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.**

**Chapter 24:**

**Secrets Revealed-**

** Minato vs. Akumu- Their Final Fight**

As they arrived in the room housing the keyhold, Minato couldn't help but think that the architect is a total A-hole.

First, it was the seemingly endless halls and then the goddamn stairs. Minato was starting to get sick of it.

Minato felt unsure if he wanted to see what lay up these stairs. He just couldn't help but feel the malicious atmosphere what with all of the comatose princesses trapped in their strange cases and God knows what's waiting for them at the top of these steps. They had also ended up leaving Beast behind because he was a bit too injured and they weren't exactly sure how he'd fare against Riku as he is now considering he had his ass handed to him BEFORE Riku got his big darkness power up.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Minato was relieved, until he noticed that Metis and Goofy ran into nothing but barrier. Then it was just Sora, Donald, and Minato. Minato didn't have time to worry about that as laying in the middle of the small area in front of the strange heart with multi-colors (that might've been pretty stellar to someone who was doped up) was...

"Kairi!" Both boys shouted. Minato and Sora ran to her side. Sora held Kairi in his arms while Minato could only watch.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Minato sensed it immediately. He knew why their friend would not respond.

"It's no use." stated a female voice. Sora and Minato noticed Minako(?) standing in front of the strange heart shaped entrance. Although Minato could sense something or someONE else. Riku sat on one of the pipes not too far behind her. He held his keyblade in his hands. Minato knew that that keyblade was pure evil. It wasn't something that any living being should be allowed to wield.

"That girl has lost her heart...She cannot wake up." He clarified.

Minato began to grind his teeth. "OK, enough playing around! Who are you two?! What have you done to Riku and Minako?!"

Riku(?) completely ignored the question. He jumped off of the pipe and floated gently to the ground beside Minako(?). "The keyhole cannot be completed so long as the last princess sleeps."

Both Minato and Sora blinked. "Princess? Kairi's a princess?!" Minato wasn't as surprised as Sora.

Hey, when you deal with dark monsters, beings coming from your head, human-like robots, shrinking to the age of a 14/15 year old, and other worlds, you tend to stop being as surprised.

Minako(?) nodded. "Yes she is! Isn't that a shocker, Minato? One of your best friends actually being a princess?"

Minato glared at her. "Well, not really? Nothing can be much more shocking than my sister being taken over by a total b*tch." Minako's(?) sadistic smile faded.

"Without the last princess's power, the keyhole will remain incomplete. What a shame! Your dear friend's heart being lost and all...if only we knew where it was..." She said all of this in a mocking tone that pissed Minato off. "Oh wait! We do!" She turned to Riku(?)

"It is time she awakened."

Minato clenched his fists. "Damn it! Let them go! Give them back their hearts!" Riku(?) pointed the dark keyblade at them while Minako's(?) sadistic smile returned.

"You two first!" Minato frowned as Sora fell to his knees.

"Sora!" Minato ran to his side.

"Don't you see yet?!" Riku(?) asked rhetorically. "The princess's heart is responding. It's been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

Sora's expression turned to pained disbelief. "Kairi...Kairi's inside me?"

Minako's(?) smile became more smug than anything. "He knows all there is to know."

Riku(?) nodded.

Minato summoned his keyblade. "No more playing around! Tell us who you are!"

"It is I, Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness." Minako(?) fanned herself.

"I am his most trusted apprentice, Akumu, the Disciple of Darkness. Or..." She trailed off. Minato's eyes widened as she became shrouded in darkness. When the darkness faded, a familiar girl was standing in front of him with long, dark red hair wearing a silver jacket and light blue shorts. She held a lance in her hands. "Maybe you'd like me better as the promiscuous Yahiko." She blew a kiss to Minato. "Or maybe..." She changed again. This time she had light-blue hair and a shield. "Maybe the shy and cute Rin." She grew a light blush on her face. Akumu quickly changed once more. This time she change back to Minako. "Or maybe you have a bit more naughty thoughts." Minato felt his nails beginning to draw blood as he clenched his hands.

"What-who-!?"

"Oh don't worry, Minato. Those two were the only people I made up...well them and that Shinjiro Heartless, but he no longer proved to be useful. Everything you've done, everyone you've encountered up to this point has been by my design so that you would travel to Hollow Bastion where I might finally take that power. Everything around you was a lie."

Donald had apparently had enough of watching as Ansem and Akumu did these things to Sora and Minato and got the foolish idea to charge...

Akumu knocked him outside the barrier with little effort. Minato glared.

Ansem turned to her and nodded. Akumu with a wicked glee in her eye held out her hand as a keyblade similar to Ansem's appeared in her hand. The only difference was that the blade was more of a gray color.

"Well, for now, Minato, we should let Master Ansem do what he likes. I believe it's time for you to have a little reunion with your dear beloved sister." Before Minato could react, Akumu pierced his chest with her dark keyblade. "Now it's time for me to take the power that's rightfully mine ever since I first met you, Minato!" Akumu pulled the keyblade from Minato's chest as he felt to his knees. A bright light floated out of Minato's chest. It resembled that of a heart, but it had another light deep inside it.

The eyes of all of Minato's friends widened. "Minato!"

Akumu laughed. "Don't bother." The heart landed in her hand and a pulse of light ran through her body as it vanished. "I will be back once I finally gain the Universe from this child." Akumu vanished in a portal of darkness.

* * *

When Minato woke up, he was yet again in the world filled with darkness, laying on ANOTHER glass cylindrical platform. The pictures on the glass were once again different. The backround was all purple. It was Minako and Minato back to back with faces on either side. On Minato's side of the glass were the images of his friends from this world in the smaller circles. On Minako's side the images in the circles were those of their old S.E.E.S. friends.

The main difference Minato noticed was that Minako's image's eyes were closed while Minato's were open.

Laying on the opposite side of the platform was-

"Minako!" Minato ran to his sister's side. He held her in his arms and began trying to shake her away. "Come on, Minako! I'm here! I came to save you! Wake up!" Minato felt so helpless as he watched his sister's eyes roll open. He immediately noticed that while open, they were absolutely empty...like Kairi's were.

"Your voice cannot reach her where she is now. Her heart is too deep in the darkness." Minato gently laid his sister down as he turned to where the voice originated.

She was a fairly young woman (no older than 20) with shoulder-length, purple hair and yellow eyes. She wore darkness armor that was similar to Ansem's except their were two bulges where her chest was.

"At last we truly meet face-to-face, Minato Arisato. I have to admit, your sister was a much more valuable pawn than I would've anticipated. I mean-"

She didn't get to finish as she had to use her gray keyblade to block Minato's own blade. Minato's eyes were filled with rage and murder. WIth little effort, Akumu pushed Minato back.

"What did you do to Minako?!" Akumu giggled.

"I'm sure I told you before. I buried her heart deep into the darkness where your voice can no longer reach. As soon as I retrieve the Universe from you, I will send you to join her." Akumu pointed her keyblade at Minato.

Minato felt something painfully resonate with her keyblade deep inside his chest. "Wha-?" Minato fell to his knees.

"Now I will finally take the Universe Arcana once and for all. Then alongside Master Ansem, I shall send all other worlds into darkness."

Minato's breathing became strained and painful. "You can go to Hell...let Minako go!"

Akumu frowned. "Why do you fight for her? She is from a past time of the world that no longer exists."

Minato looked from his sister to Akumu. He realized she did have a point. Master Yen Sid had told him that Minako had vanished from that timeline. That meant it was predetermined that she would come here and there was nothing he could do. Why did he fight? Minato didn't move as Akumu moved over toward him. Not even when she raised her keyblade into the air.

_Why do I fight...?_

Time seemed to slow as Akumu brought down her blade.

_"Sad...THIS is my successor?"_

Minato's eyes widened. He quickly raised his weapon in defense, fully blocking Akumu's.

"What?!"

"Forget it!" He pushed her back a few feet. "There's no way I'm letting you get your way. You won't take mine, Kairi's, or Minako's heart!"

Akumu scowled. "Arrogant brat. I've been trained in the ways of darkness by Master Ansem himself. You think you can defeat me?!"

Minato shook his head. "Maybe not alone...but I'm never alone. I can still feel them, even though some of them are gone. I can still feel my friends reaching out to me, lending me their strength." He pointed to Akumu. "Not just my S.E.E.S. friends. Every friend or kind person I've ever encountered up to this point. Just like the Arcana...they want me to win!" Minato's keyblade vanished in a flash of light before being replaced by a different one.

It was a red keyblade with a curved guard on either side of the hilt with a gem at the base. The blade itself was straight up to the point at the end where it made a curved-like hook with two prongs that severed as the teeth sticking out of the outside of the curve.

_Twilight Road...that's its name._

Akumu's eyes widened. This time SHE was the one filling with unbearable rage. "DAMN IT! Even now you continue to pester me!" Akumu charged at Minato with her keyblade. Minato easily caught her blade on his own and knocked her strike to the side.

_"Go, Minato! Kick her ass!"_ Minato didn't have time to wonder where the voice was coming from as he counterattacked with a blow to the chest, knocking Akumu back a few more feet.

Akumu held out her hand as she shot out a dark ball of fire. Minato blocked it, but it pushed him back again. He ran to Akumu and swung, but she flipped over him and delivered a swift kick to his back, knocking him flat on his face.

"Enough playing around!" She held out her hand as a card fell into it. "Come forth, Dark Side!" She crushed the card in her hand as their was a large explosion of darkness. When Minato could see again, he was looking up at the giant colossus standing in front of him. A dark sphere of energy formed in its hands.

"It is time for you to feel the TRUE power of darkness!" It threw the explosive sphere at Minato. Reacting quickly, he threw his keyblade with a strike raid attack, splitting right through the sphere and hitting the Darkside in the head. It fell backward and slipped off the field. Minato turned to see Minako awfully close to the edge. Minato quickly tried to run to her side

"Come forth, Guard Armor!" There was another sound of shattering glass as a giant set of purple armor with a heart-shaped emblem on its chest fell from the sky, landing on the platform with a thud. Minako's body rolled away enough to slip right over the edge. Minato made a swift dive to reach her, but a giant hand smashed him against the ground.

"MINAKO!" The giant arm scooped him up and brought him up close.

Akumu laughed mockingly. "Where's that so-called 'power of the heart' now?" She was answered by a shining light pierced through the body of the armor. When it landed, Minato noticed it was a keyblade. It was One-Winged Angel. The Guard Armor fell to the ground, now motionless.

_But that could only mean..._

Minato looked behind him to see a familiar cloaked figure (as familiar as a cloaked figure can get anyway). Minato was close to tears when he saw the brunette he held under his arms.

"Do not worry. I will protect her." Minato was taken by surprise.

"What? But why? If you think I'm going to work for you, you got another thing coming!" The cloaked figure shook his head.

"No. There is something compelling me to protect her. I cannot quite explain it, but I'm sure it's the closest feeling to having a heart I have ever had. You may fight without worry." Minato couldn't quite figure out his angle, but he knew that the cloaked person was telling the truth about protecting Minako.

He didn't have much time to think it through further as-

"Come forth! Trickmaster!" A giant paper mache fire juggler appeared out of nowhere. Minato blinked as he pointed his keyblade.

"Blizzaga." The ice hit it like bricks. It fell like an anvil in a bugs bunny cartoon.

From somewhere unknown, Akumu growled. "Damn it! I've had enough! I will not be made a fool of!"

"You kinda do that all by yourself."

Akumu growled once more as she came falling through the sky in attempt to surprise Minato. Minato once again caught her blade and pushed back.

"You even do the same annoying comebacks! I will enjoy your suffering while you slowly bleed out!" They began to strike at one another, neither gaining any ground as they continued to block or parry the others strike. Akumu showed no signs of slowing her onslaught. Neither did Minato.

Eventually, their weapons were locked together as both keyblade wielders tried to push the other back. "There's no way you can overcome the full power of darkness! Just give up!"

"No..." Akumu turned to where the cloaked figure still held Minako. Her eyes were barely open, but life seemed to have returned to them somewhat. "...big brother...he always wins...that's why he's so amazing..."

Akumu stared in disbelief. "Impossible! She shouldn't even have consciousness, let alone the ability to speak!" She was too slow to react as Minato delivered a nice headbutt to her face. Akumu was knocked back, clutching her bleeding nose.

"You little bastard!"

Minato smiled. "That's because what I'm saying is finally reaching her."

Minako began to stir even further. "When big brother died...I felt so empty...I hated everyone...it...it hurt so badly..." Minato held a sad expression on his face.

"I know. I'm sorry, Minako. When I sacrificed myself, I did it so you guys would be able to smile again someday...So you could all live your lives for me..." He didn't face his sister. "I never wanted to cause so much pain...especially to you, Minako.."

"Oh God, I think I'm going to throw-" Akumu was interrupted as Minato delivered another punch to her face.

"Don't interrupt people." He turned back to Minako. "I know I caused you pain, and I'm sorry for that, but wallowing in your sorrow doesn't make the pain go away. That pain breeds anger...and hate...and that opens the way for the darkness. You can't let the darkness control you anymore. If you do, more people will feel sorrow because you are no longer there and their hearts will eventually fall into darkness as well." Minato turned to Akumu. "What was that you said before? Everything up to this point was a lie? I don't believe that. While you may have manipulated me into following the path YOU created...but the bonds I've made, the people I met...those weren't a lie. Minako's not a lie. Neither are Sora, Donald, Goofy or any of my friends. These bonds. Those are TRUE! As long as I know they're waiting for me to come back, I'll never fall to the darkness!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Akumu used her darkly enhanced speed to dash toward Minato. She swung her keyblade downward and once again, they locked blades. It was at this time that Minato noticed something on Akumu's face (other than blood and bruises). There cracks. Like on a piece of cement or glass. BLUE, glowing cracks had spread across her face. "I'll kill you here and now!"

Minato chuckled. "You know? You keep saying that, but ODDLY, I'm still breathing. I must be a tougher S.O.B. to kill than Nyx." With another effort, he pushed Akumu back again. "Besides, there's no way I'm going to let you get away with what you've done!" He began rapidly striking at Akumu, her just barely able to block each strike. "This is for Shinjiro!" He knocked her blade away and delivered a strike across her chest. "This is for Aigis!" He quickly ducked as she slashed at him. He then delivered a swift kick to her rear end, beating her into the sky. "And last but not least, THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH MY SISTER!" With inhuman ability, he jumped into the air just a bit higher than Akumu. He delivered a final kick, helping her return to the ground with a little help from gravity.

She hit the ground HARD. Minato pointed his keyblade downward as a sharp, beam of light shot out from it, piercing Akumu through the chest.

Minato landed back on the platform on both feet. He turned his back to Akumu. "Hmph...So much for the 'power of darkness'." He immediately walked over to the cloaked man.

There was an awkward silence between the two. "Errr..."

"Damn it, big brother...just tell the guy thanks." Minako released herself from the cloaked person's grip and managed to get to her own feel (albeit barely).

The cloaked man turned as a portal of darkness formed in front of him. This time, Minato let him go. He knew they would meet again...more likely under less friendly circumstances. Minato then turned to Minako, but was tackled by an unknown force.

"Big brother!" She then began crying into his shirt. Minato blushed a little as he awkwardly pat her on the back.

He smiled to himself. "It's alright, Minako."

She managed to get a few words in between each of her sobs. "I'm...sorry...All those things I did...and Aigis...I'm so sorry!" It was at this point that Minato realized that his sister's heart might not have been as blind as Akumu made him believe.

Minato separated from their embrace so Minato could look his sister in the eye. "Listen to me. You were tricked. Deceived. Possessed by the darkness. You didn't have anything to do with what happened to Aigis. Just promise me...Promise me when we finally return you back to your own time that you won't live in your sorrow anymore. Promise you'll do what I sacrificed my life so you could do: Live. I don't want you to live in that darkness anymore."

Minako managed to suppress her tears long enough to nod slowly.

They were interrupted by an insane cackling. They turned to Akumu who was barely getting up, clutching her chest in pain. "You really are like _her_. An annoying brat! That's all you are! You hear me?!"

Minato stepped in front of Minako. "Listen lady. I have no idea who this _her_ is, and I'm pretty sure you have issues, but light will always triumph over the darkness."

"Oh, but you're wrong...Everything came from darkness...and all so shall end...every world will return to the darkness from whence they came...even if I'm not there to see it!" Akumu made one last foolhardy charge at Minato. He was easily prepared.

In one swift movement, he caught her blade on the curve of his keyblade and managed to twist it from her grasp. He then finished it by delivering a final piercing blow through her chest. Minato pulled his keyblade away.

Akumu began to back away, clutching her chest as bits and pieces of darkness began to shed away from her and dissipate (Picture any death of an Organization member). "Even if you have defeated me...Master Ansem is much more powerful...you'll never triumph over the darkness..." She fell backward as her body began to fade away. "...never...nev..." She was gone. A few minutes later, her keyblade vanished as well.

Minato turned back to his sister. "What say we get out of here?" She nodded, smiling. Minato pointed his keyblade as it shot out another white beam. A portal of white light opened. "Let's go."

Together, they went to rejoin their friends.

* * *

Minato was surprised by the sight that awaited them. Ansem fell to his knees and faded and Sora was still standing.

To be brutally honest, Minato had been expecting the opposite.

"Whoa. Wait to go, Sora." Sora then noticed his presence. Then he noticed Minako and raised his guard.

"Is she-?"

Minako nodded eagerly. "Minako Arisato! Back in control and de-darkified! Although, I fully expected Ansem to crush you."

"Oh gee, thanks a lot!" Minato scratched his head.

"Well I kinda thought the same thing."

Sora shook his head, unaware he was on the receiving end of the joke he pulled on Minato earlier. "Anyone else think I was gonna die?" Everyone else's hands immediately went up.

"Wow, thanks for believing in me!" Everyone laughed a little at this as Goofy, Donald, and Metis came to join them. Their little happy session was interrupted when-

"Brother! Sora! The keyhole!" Everyone's attention immediately turned to the large heart-shaped opening. Minato and Sora nodded to one another.

They both pointed their keyblades at the keyhole. While only having sealed one keyhole before, Minato expected it to be a rather swift process, but the keyblades didn't react. Minato scratched his head again, examining the keyblade for some kind of on button.

Minako shook her head. "I've retained enough of Akumu's knowledge to know that the keyhole's incomplete. You can't seal it until the last princess awakens."

"But how are we supposed to wake her up?" We all began to think of something.

_Let's see...Kairi's heart is within Sora...but how do we give it back to-_

Minato turned, but noticed that Sora wasn't standing beside him anymore. He was too busy examining the keyblade Ri-Ansem had tried to use to kill him.

Minato's eyes widened. "Sora...what exactly are you doing?"

"A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder..." He positioned the keyblade to pierce his chest.

Goofy: "Sora! Hold on!"

Donald: "No wait!"

Metis: "Don't do it!"

Minako: "Hold on a sec!"

Minato: "No! There has to be another way!"

Sora gave them one last goofy smile...and then he stabbed himself with the keyblade.

A bright light emanated from the spot he stabbed and the dark keyblade began to glow. The keyblade began to glow even brighter as it faded, transforming into six orbs of light. They began to float toward the comatose princesses as their hearts finally returned.

Minato didn't care about those...he only cared when he saw that seventh orb coming from Sora's chest. It then returned to its rightful owner: Kairi.

Sora became surrounded by a bright light as specks of it began to float away.

Minato and the others began to run toward him as he began to fade. They cried his name as he fell backward.

"Sora!" Minato noticed Kairi awaken as she ran toward him. She tried to catch him, but he vanished as he turned into shining specks of light dust and floated away.

Minato felt something wet roll down his cheek. He clenched his fists as he suppressed his sobs. "SORA! Get back here, you dumbass!"

They could only watch as the last remnants of Sora floated away.

Kairi felt as much sorrow as Minato. "Sora, are you really-"

"Don't say that!" Minato snapped. "He's not gone! He can't be!"

Kairi seemed to be in deep, deep denial. "No! I won't him go!" Everyone froze as they looked around for the strange presence they sensed.

They all turned to the portal of darkness from which a man with snow-white hair and tan skin appeared. He wore dark pants and a long white jacket that laid open to reveal the emblem of the Heartless on his chest.

"So, you have awakened at last, princess." Minato recognized this presence. His sorrow became replaced by the want to smack this man right upside the head. "The keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." He began to walk toward them.

Minato squeezed the hilt of the keyblade in his hands as he and the others stepped in front of Kairi. "Don't you dare make another move!"

Ansem blinked as if he just noticed Minato's presence. "I see my apprentice has failed. You still draw breath. No matter, she would've perished eventually chasing after that foolish power. But that no longer matters." He began to walk further.

Minato overheard Goofy and Donald's conversation.

G: "You think we can stop him by ourselves?"

D: "I don't know."

Metis also entered the conversation. "Regardless, we cannot let him near the princess." All three nodded in agreement.

_Not really doing much for confidence, guys._

Then Ansem stopped. His arm was shaking as if he couldn't control it. "Impossible..." Then a glowing projection appeared. It was Riku.

He appeared to be struggling with some immense weight as he spoke. "No. You won't use me for this!" He held out his arms to prevent Ansem from advancing.

Minato, Minako, and Kairi's eyes all widened. "Riku!"

Unfortunately, there was no time for pleasant chatting. "You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!"

As if to prove his point, several different Heartless formed a circle around them. Riku turned to Minato. "You have to protect them!"

Minato didn't have much time to pay attention to the fact that he said 'them'. He nodded.

They then made their escape passed all of the Heartless.

"But what about the keyhole?!" asked Metis.

Minato shook his head. "We have to get out of here! We'll have to come back again at a later time!" Metis understood what he really meant. Minako and Kairi couldn't fight (the former because she no longer possessed her naginata).

One thought passed through everyone's minds as they made their way through the exit:

_Sora..._

**Done! I felt this was an appropriate stopping point. Do not fear! I shall complete the next chapter by tomorrow at the latest! I am determined to make sure this story the first I complete. Then I move on to Chain of Memories and then part 2 and then BBS and maybe Dream Drop Distance and then part 3 since it will no doubt already be out by that point...assuming those developers pull the lead out of their asses. No offense to you guys if you somehow end up reading this.  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25: It's A Strategic Retreat!

**'Ere we go! I hope you all enjoyed! Oh, but seriously! Does anyone want me to try a fic where Riku and Sora's roles are swapped and Riku is the bad-ass keyblade master? Cos I might do it whether or not you say yes so you might as well tell me you want me to do it. Mmkay? Mmkay. Anywho, I apologize for all of the D*** moves I've been pulling lately. What with Shinjiro actually being a Heartless in disguise and the twins actually being personas (psychological personas) created by Akumu, but...Oh well. That oughta teach you to think I'd be consistent. Anyway, think about it. Riku-Sora role reversal! Oh hey, wanna know a little something about Akumu? Her name means 'Nightmare' in Japanese. Did I choose a good name or what?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's (not like there are any left now.)**

**Chapter 25:**

**It's a Strategic Retreat!**

Minato was once again cursing the architect as they tried finding their way back toward the entrance. It was bad enough when they were going IN, but now that they were being chased by an unknown amount of Heartless, it was REALLY not helping.

It took them a while, but they finally made their way back to the foyer. They had to stop because Kairi and Minako needed a breather. Minato saw no problem with that as they should've been far ahead of the Heartless..._  
_

Then a ring of Heartless formed around them.

"Give me a break!" Minato reduced three of them to shadow dust with one blow. Metis took out four more. This time she didn't feel like making it into a game. Goofy and Donald dealt with the remaining three.

Minato was about to release his breath when he noticed another Heartless leap off the platform and run toward them. It didn't attack, it just stood there...watching them.

Donald did the sensible thing: He banged the Heartless on the head with his staff a few times.

"Confounded heartless! Stop following us!" Minato readied his keyblade, but something made him hesitate. Something about the Heartless felt...familiar.

Minato's eyes widened. He noticed Kairi's look at realization and figured she reached the same conclusion.

"Sora...Is that you?" Minato thought it was too crazy to be true, but something told him that this was him.

"I believe we have a problem!" stated Metis. Minato turned around to see another ring of Heartless had formed. Even more than the previous ring. Minato immediately ran in front of Minako. Metis, Goofy, and Donald went on a killing spree to take out as many of the Heartless as possible. Minato slashed at one or two of the Heartless that tried to make a move toward Minako.

"Don't worry, Sora." said Kairi. "This time, I'll protect you." Minato was too busy keeping the Heartless away from his sister that he didn't notice the ones that began to creep up on Kairi. He was too late to react as the Heartless all leaped on top of Kairi and Sora-Heartless. Minato's eyes widened.

"Sora! Kairi!" He tried to make his way toward them, but more and more Heartless began getting in his way. Annoyed, he knocked them down one after another until none remained.

He was about to run toward the pile of Heartless covering Sora and Kairi when a bright light pierced through the top. The Heartless were all knocked back by a quick pulse of light, revealing a spiky, brown-haired boy hugging Kairi. (Minato had to admit he felt a HINT of jealousy, but not much.)

"Kairi...thank you."

Kairi looked up at him in surprise. "Sora!"

Everyone turned in surprise and then happiness. "Sora!" Minato was about to hug the boy (a dude kind of hug) when he noticed the ring of Heartless had reformed.

"We're gonna have to save the reunion for later!" Shadows come up from the floor and they all prepared to fight. Then there was the abrupt roar. Minaot turned his attention to the upper platform as Beast leaped down and smacked away one of the Heartless. He began DOMINATING.

"Go! Now!" Sora was never one to leave a man behind though.

"Come with us!"

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle!" A heartless strayed too near and Beast ripped it apart. " Now go! The Heartless are coming!" The others ran. Sora seemed a little reluctant, but Minato placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't make him come with us. Now let's go. We're wasting time." Sora reluctantly nodded and the two followed after their friends.

* * *

They ended up retreating (STRATEGICALLY) back to Traverse Town.

Minato and the others ended up deciding to meet with the rest of the gang back at the house in the Third District. Even though they made their way through the door that led DIRECTLY to the Third District, it was not easy getting to the house. The Heartless were greater in both number and strength as they made their way there.

Minato knocked on the door, knowing that they were there.

"Who is it?" came Yuffie's voice.

"The tax collectors-Who do you think?" The door immediately flung open to reveal the energetic ninja girl.

"Sora! Minato!" She said Minato's name with a bit more energy as she wrapped her arms around him. Behind her back, Metis was practically crushing her arm trying to avoid doing anything drastic, although her smile remained plastered on her face. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were snickering behind Minato's back (earning them another beating upside the head courtesy of both Minato AND Metis). Kairi and Minako were both resisting the urge to giggle as well.

* * *

Once inside, Leon wasted no time getting to the point.

"Tell me what happened."

Sora then went into deep detail about everything that had occurred during their 'nice' little stay in Hollow Bastion. Them losing their keyblades (and the Universe Arcana). Beating Riku TWICE. Minato helped fill in the parts that Sora didn't know about like Ansem's apprentice, Aigis' fate, Metis, and saving Minako's heart from Akumu. They recounted the part where Sora turned into a Heartless only to turn back to normal thanks to Kairi. They were both a little reluctant to tell the part about how they failed to seal the keyhole.

Nobody spoke as the two keyblade masters told their tale.

When they were finished, Leon nodded. "So the darkness is flowing out of the keyhole..."

"No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere." stated Aerith. "The only way to stop them is-"

Minato sighed. "Yeah yeah. Seal the keyhole. We know the drill."

Leon shrugged. "Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed."

"Well we can't just stay here." said Sora. Minato completely agreed.

"Something must be done. Otherwise, the darkness will continue to pour out. And let's not forget Riku..."

Leon's calm expression refused to change. "You're right. You have one more friend to worry about...Riku's keyblade must've been born of the captive princesses' hearts. Just like that keyhole you two saw. Of course, without Kairi's heart," He glanced at their red-haired friend. "it remained incomplete. Once the keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. You two shouldn't worry. If anyone can save your friend, it's you two."

That pretty much wrapped up that meeting. The main fighters began discussing strategy. They needed a plan if they were going to try to seal that keyhole, especially with all of the darkness pouring out.

There was also the problem of how they were going to get there period. They only had Sora's gummi ship as Minato's was destroyed when the Heartless ships began increasing. They crushed it like a tin can. It would be dangerous to try the same way they first went through with all of the Heartless ships prowling around.

Cid had told them that there was a gummi that might be able to help them out in the waterway. Minato had left that to Sora while HE went to gather his wits.

* * *

Minato ended up hanging around the First District. Ironically, he ended up sitting against the same exact lamp post he had been the day he had first arrived in this world. Metis had decided to take stock as an excuse to give him some alone time. Yuffie was less than ecstatic when Metis convinced her to do the same.

"I knew I'd find you here, big brother." Minato looked up to see Minako.

"Oh...hey. Why did you follow me?" Minako twiddled her fingers.

"I just thought...this may very well be the last time we see one another...after you deal with the keyhole, you're going to have to fight Ansem...when that's over, the worlds will be restored and I'll end up going home..." She didn't exactly seem happy anymore. "I know I shouldn't live in my sorrow anymore, but..." Minato pat her on the head.

"Don't worry. Remember, even if we never see each other again, we'll never forget one another. As long as we do this, our hearts will be one."

Minako didn't have a real response to that other than nodding.

"Besides, you're not alone. All of our friends are there. No doubt they're waiting for you to come home even now." Minako paused, but nodded again.

"But...because of me, Aigis..."

"No she's not." Minako stared at her brother.

"What?"

"That was a future version of Aigis. She sacrificed her heart because it was the only way for her to live on. But she'll never truly be gone as long as we remember her. Your Aigis still exists." Minato chuckled. "No doubt she's going out of her mind, wondering where you are right now." Minako giggled.

"Yeah. I'll have to apologize to her...and the others too. After you died, I just became so cold towards everyone. I have to apologize to them."

Minato placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be sure to do that." Minako was about to walk away when Minako let out an "Oh wait!"

She immediately ran back toward Minato. "I almost forgot." She went rummaging through her pockets.

"What?"

Minako didn't respond until she pulled something out of her pocket. "Here. Before I was fully take over by the darkness, I found this laying on the floor of the castle and I thought you'd like it." It looked like a black version of Sora's crown necklace.

Minato tried summoning his keyblade using it. This time, his keyblade was similar in shape to the Kingdom Key, though was black and had a longer reach. The hilt guard was comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth were in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). A black diamond was embedded in the hilt of the blade.

"That reminds me...what was it between you and Riku?" Minako's face was immediately filled with a deep blush. Minato's expression fell. "You know you're technically like 18 now, right? What you were thinking about doing was possibly illegal!"

Minako's face turned an even deeper shade of red. "It's not like that!" It took a few moments for her to calm down. "We first met in the Hollow Bastion. That's where Aigis and I ended up after that Heartless separated us in Monstro. He told me about how he was trying to save his friend and I just felt that I had to help him. I didn't notice I was falling into darkness until it was too late."

"I see...so no romantic feelings toward Riku, huh?" Minato said this with a sly grin.

"Alright! FINE! I kinda like him! I can't help it! I have the hormones of a 14/15 year old girl! And Riku is just so hot! THERE! I said it! Beside, what about you and Kairi? You and Yuffie? Hm?"

Minato blushed. "T-That's different. They're just friends!"

"I don't recall friends giving you google eyes whenever you're around. How is it different?"

"Easy. They'll live passed the age of 18. Riku, however, won't. I'm kicking his ass the moment he gets his heart back."

"So you WILL save Riku?"

Minato smiled. "Of course. Riku's my friend too. Me and Sora aren't going home until we save him."

"Just try not to die again."

"No promises." They both laughed at this.

Minako held her hands behind her back. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Minato blinked. "Yea-no. You can't come with us."

"What!? Why not?!" She pouted.

"It's too dangerous. I need to know you're safe."

"You mean I'll just get in the way." Minato scratched his cheek, trying to think of a way to erase the awkwardness of this moment.

"Well...yeah. You aren't exactly very strong when matched against the darkness." Minako opened her mouth, but said nothing as she gave Minato a death glare.

_Score one for me._

"Fine." Minato blinked, surprised his normally stubborn sister admitting defeat. "Just be careful."

"Not promising that either." Minako groaned.

"Fine. Just promise to at least take that bastard, Ansem, down."

Minato gave a thumbs up. "Finally, something I can definitely promise."

"Hey! Minato!" Minato looked over to the front gate where his friends were waving at him. "We're leaving!" Minato nodded.

He looked on last time at Minako.

"I know. I know. This isn't goodbye forever. We'll always be a part of each other."

Minato grinned. "That's right." He then went off to join his Sora and co..

They soon made their way to the gummi ship and embarked on what might've been their final trip. They had no idea if they would ever see their friends again, but they had smiles on their faces and determination in their hearts.

* * *

On the trip, both Minato and Sora showed each other their new key chains.

Minato laughed. "Oblivion and Oathkeeper, huh? Sounds like a fitting combination. Time to finish this battle."

Sora nodded. "Together."

Metis wrapped her arms around Minato's arm. "If it means with Minato, I'll gladly be together."

Everyone laughed when they noticed Minato's light blush (Minato beats Sora, Donald, and Goofy once more).

**All done! This story will soon reach its epic conclusion! I hope you've enjoyed thus far! I SERIOUSLY want your opinions on whether I should do the Riku-Sora role reversal thing! I will most likely do it anyway so speak or forever hold your piece!  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Final Keyhole

**The last chapter in the Hollow Bastion Arc! I hope you enjoy! ER...I ain't got nuthin. Foooof...I don't THINK there's anything I'm forgetting right now...Anywho! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's!**

**Chapter 26:**

**The Final Keyhole**

Going up the second time wasn't any more fun than the last time. Minato wanted to bury the architect where no one would find him. On the bright side, all of the switches and everything were already flipped or pressed or whatever.

It didn't take AS long as the first trip to get to the chapel again. This time they were greeted.

Standing at different points in the room were the other six princesses.

They quickly explained the situation how they had been able to suppress the darkness. They couldn't keep it up for long though so Minato and Sora had to act quick. It also seemed that Sora knew one or two of them which made Minato wonder just what kind of long journey he must've had.

Unfortunately, while the princesses were able to keep the Heartless from advancing any further than the chapel, they couldn't stop their army from forming in front of the keyhole. Minato and Sora decided to do it the lazy way and run, destroying any Heartless that got in their way.

They finally made it to the Grand Room where the keyhole resided. Minato and Sora paused at the multi-colored opening.

"Let's go!" Sora nodded. They soon entered the opening and the inside of the keyhole was just just as stellar as the outside.

_This is pretty colorful though._

Theeeeen he noticed the Behemoth standing in front of him.

Minato frowned. "I knew it looked too easy-SCATTER!" Their group began running around frantically while the Behemoth decided to stomp around like it owned the place.

It then released a large barrage of thunder using its horn. Minato tasted copper in his mouth after a fair amount of voltage passed through his body. Minato and Sora eventually managed to leap onto its leg and then onto its back. They then proceeded to beat its horn which somehow happened to be its weak point.

Before long, it reared on its hind legs and called down a larger than usual barrage of thunder. When the Behemoth was moving around, they resorted to unleashing all kinds of spells. The ones that seemed to bother the Heartless the most was Gravity.

Before long, it ended up getting pissed off and began jumping around, creating powerful shockwaves that actually injured them.

This caused Minato to question just how big was this room really.

Minato eventually came up with an idea.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Metis! All-Out Attack!" The first three seemed a little confused to what he meant. Metis understood perfectly. She turned to Donald.

"Cast Gravity on all of our weapons!" Donald didn't really understand what she was getting at, but he obliged.

Minato turned to Sora. "Dual Gravity Raid + Gravity Hammer + Ten-Ton Frisbee!" Sora finally understood and he and Minato threw their keyblades at the Behemoth as Donald cast Gravity so they ended up weighing more thus dealing more damage. Goofy threw his shield with the same results.

Metis jumped into the air to deliver a finishing blow. She swung her axe downward and while the Gravity made it heavier, it dulled the blade a little, making the attack powerful, but blunt.

The Behemoth let out one final roar before falling to its side. It soon faded into bits and scraps of darkness that quickly faded.

Minato fist pumped. "That's right! Keyblade masters: 1, Heartless: 0!"

"Ahem!" went Metis. "What are we? Chopped liver?" Minato smiled.

"Err...Shouldn't we seal that big ol' keyhole now?" Suggested Goofy.

"Sora. Minato. You did it." Minato blinked at the familiar voice.

_Leon?_

Minato and Sora exited the keyhole only to see their good otherworldly friends. Minato waved. "Yo...So...why are you guys here again?" Yuffie pouted in a way Minato thought was adorable.

"We came here in Cid's ship."

"I asked 'why' not 'how'."

She looked around the room while Leon was the one who answered.

"This was our childhood home. We wanted to see it again. It's in pretty bad shape right now, but it used to be so peaceful..."

"Don't worry." assured Aerith. "If we defeat Ansem, all of the worlds will be restored, including yours." Minato resisted the urge to laugh.

_We? They've been sitting around in Traverse Town while WE (as in Me, Sora, and our groups) have been fighting GOD DAMN BEHEMOTHS!_

Minato and Sora couldn't believe it.

"Really?! Is it possible?!"

Minato noticed Yuffie's expression fade a little. "But it also means goodbye." Minato didn't say anything. Although, Sora had a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as soon as the worlds are restored, they'll also be separated again." Aerith said, clarifying.

Yuffie didn't face Minato. "Everyone will go back to where they came from."

"Then we'll just come visit you guys in the gummi ship!" Minato sighed.

"Think about it, Sora. Before all this, we knew nothing about other worlds, me because I lost my memories before."

Leon nodded. "It's not as simple as using the gummi ship."

"It's because every world is isolate." explained Aerith. "Impassable walls divided them."

"When the Heartless came, those walls were destroyed, right?" asked Minato, knowing full well what their answer would be. They all nodded. "And when the worlds return...so will the walls. The worlds will become isolated once more. No gummi ship will be able to travel to other worlds once this happens."

Sora seemed to be in disbelief. "So you're saying we'll never...?" The atmosphere became a little more depressing.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." said Leon, leaving Minato feeling that he was copying some of what Minato had said.

"No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." When Aerith said it, it sounded a bit more intelligent to Minato for some reason.

"Besides," started Yuffie. "I could never forget you guys even if I wanted to."

"I'll try not to take that as an insult." stated Minato with a playful frown.

"Ahem." Interrupted Metis. "_Minato_, I think we have a keyhole that needs sealing." If you didn't know any better, you might've believed that smile on her face.

Leon decided to get the last word in. "Sora. Minato. Good luck." They both nodded. Sora ran ahead.

"Oh, Minato." Yuffied said, gaining his attention.

Minato turned around. "Yeah, Yu-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Yuffie took this brief time of his lowered guard to press her lips against his. It took a good three minutes for her to pull away and when she did, she quickly moved her gaze downward to the ground. Minato caught the faintest blush.

"Don't you dare die." He wasn't sure how to answer this when he felt someone yanking the back of his coat.

"Hey hey hey!"

"Come on, Minato. We have to go now." Minato looked up at Metis' smile, but he could sense the killing intent laying not too deep underneath it.

With that, their little group re-entered the keyhole.

* * *

Metis, Goofy, and Donald stood back as Minato and Sora pointed their keyblades toward the keyhole INSIDE the keyhole.

Their keyblades actually reacted this time as the tips shot out a beam of light. The lights entered the heart-shaped lock and the mist surrounding it was dispelled.

The heart itself began to glow a bright light before it finally faded away, leaving only a keyhole shaped outline before it soon followed.

Minato paused. "Well...now what?"

* * *

He was answered when they returned to the chapel to once again be greeted by the princesses.

They were mostly thanking Sora for sealing the keyhole, but then it got serious...

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away." added Jasmine.

"It must be the heart of the darkness. Where Ansem went." said Aurora. Minato crossed his arms.

"I guess this means we deal with Ansem and the Heartless in one final showdown."

"A worthy answer of one of the keyblade masters." replied Cinderella. "Your courage should be able to bring back our worlds."

"Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state."

"So Kairi will be back on the island?" asked Sora.

"Most certainly. As you should be too."

Sora nodded. "But I can't go home until I find Riku and the king." While Minato was curious about this whole 'king' business, he didn't pry.

_Princesses, evil rulers, kings...this is REALLY different from my world._

Minato couldn't help but think as their group made their way to a point in which they could return to the gummi ship.

_As soon as we beat Ansem, we'll return to our world...well, Sora, Riku, and Kairi's world...It feels so messed up. Now that I've regained my memories, the thought of going back there makes me a little uneasy. I don't even have a world to call my own anymore since it withered away even before the darkness came. Is it really right for me to go back there?  
_

_"Aw. The poor baby gonna cry?" _asked a mocking voice in his head._  
_

Minato quickly looked around. No one was there.

"Minato? Is something wrong?" Minato noticed the worried look on his friends' faces. He shook his head.

"No...it's nothing." While not entirely convinced, they accepted his answer.

* * *

When they were finally back on the gummi ship, they set the coordinates for the area where the darkness was strongest. The place where they would put an end to this once and for all...but Minato couldn't help but wonder about that voice earlier.

_"Wonder no more, you little twerp! Guess who?!"_

Minato's eyes widened. _It couldn't be..._

_"Oh, but it is! You miss me?"_ This was followed by an insane cackling inside his head.

_But...but that's impossible! Me, Aigis, and Minako destroyed you back in that fortress in Halloween Town! It can't be!_

_"Technically, it was your sister who destroyed me...but it doesn't work like that."_

_What do you mean?_

_"Well, let me put it this way: You can't destroy darkness with darkness, dumbass! Or at least it has to be YOU who destroys it! Haha! You really screwed the pooch on that one!"_

Minato could feel all of the hatred he bore toward his Heartless back then. _I swear to God if you try coming after my sister again, I'll-_

_"You'll what?! Besides, it's not her I'm gunning for, silly! No. Being blown up a bit and then painfully reforming really makes you think about things. You see, while I MIGHT be able to kill you and your sister at this point, I'd rather wait until it was a sure thing."_

Minato especially hated it when his Heartless spoke in riddles. _Where are you? If you'd like, I'll be the one to annihilate you this time!_

_"Hahaha! You really do have spunk, you know that?! Have no fears! I seek no delay in the end of your journey. We shall meet for the last time where the darkest master resides: within the Realm of Darkness that lays deep within the heart!"_

Minato's eyes narrowed. _So, you're working for Ansem too, huh?_

_"Not quite. Personally, I'm not so good at taking orders, but I do admire his ability to think big. I can see it now when he crushes that pathetic little friend of yours and every world falling into darkness! It will be wonderful!"_

_Too bad you won't live to see it. I'll beat you like I beat Akumu and every other enemy I've beaten up to this point. I'm not afraid of the darkness, but I'm not foolish enough to follow you. So if you want to fight, we do it on my terms. We will meet within the heart. First we'll stomp you, then Ansem._

_"Fair enough. See you later!"_

Minato's expression became even more filled with determination. The others were too busy focusing on keeping the ship going until they got there.

But there was also an uneasiness in his heart.

_Just what does he have planned?_

**Done! I apologize for rushing this! The epic conclusion will take place within 1-3 chapters. Most likely 2 or 3. Then again, there will probably end up being an epilogue. So at least two or three more chapters. I hope you've all enjoyed thus far. I appreciate all of you who have been patient. I also apologize for the brevity of this chapter.  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Final Battle Part 1

**Yay! Just about done with the series! Then we move on to Chain of Memories! MINATODABOMBHESOFAQINGARSOME! So yeah, Minato is going to have one final showdown with his Heartless due to the fact that I decided to be a pain in the arse.  
**

**PS: I know the explanation for his return isn't the best, but at least it's something. PSS: There will be more explanation on his Heartless' survival.  
**

**PSSS: Matt (you know who I'm talking about), I want to know why you are being so rude. If there is something that I've written that offended you, I apologize. But I would like an explanation why you would do something as cruel as tell me to KILL myself. If you meant it as a joke, it is certainly not funny. I had a friend who had a friend who committed suicide a few years ago. Wanna know why he did it? Because of bastards like you being all "Oh God it would be funny if that guy killed himself!" and then that one particular bastard continued to pick on him and pick on him. My friend's only regret was not doing anything. My friend was too scared to act because he didn't want to get picked on too. One day, my friend's friend actually did it. He ended his life without a second thought (or I assume). My friend didn't go to the funeral because of his shame for having done nothing. He was just as responsible for doing nothing to help him when he needed it. If this was your sick idea of a joke, next time you feel like telling it, you can go to Hell, cos no one wants to hear it.  
**

**And on that note, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the 0 OC's there are in this fic.**

**Chapter 27:**

**The Final Battle Part 1**

**Journey to the End of Worlds**

Suffice to say, getting to the big, bad heart of darkness was NO cakewalk. Minato counted over a thousand Heartless ships that tried to stop them on their way there. Apparently Ansem was pulling out all the stops on this one...or Minato's Heartless.

_There's just no way he survived that. Something has to be up._

After blowing a good few hundred Heartless ships and avoiding being blown up by a good other few hundred, they finally arrived.

The world itself was a dark core of sorts. Surrounding it was a mist of pure darkness. It swirled in a spiral around the world while more darkness and possibly bits of other worlds continued to to be absorbed by it.

Metis took Minato's hand under the guise of nervousness. "So that's the heart of the darkness?"

"Do you see any other impossibly evil worlds that emanate pure death?" Metis didn't respond. "I thought so."

Without speaking any further, they disembarked on the world of darkness.

* * *

They came out of the entrance of a cave. Everyone really took in the surroundings. The water you could walk on. The small pieces of land every now and then. The unexplainable feeling your going to be crushed at any moment.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" asked Goofy.

Minato nodded wordlessly.

"Those worlds will be restored once we beat Ansem, right?" Sora said.

"You betcha!"

Metis seemed less sure. "But then...if we do beat Ansem...and all of these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's going to happen to this world...?" She didn't want to say 'and us'. Nobody really seemed to have an answer to that question.

Goofy, despite being the...well, Goofiest, of the group, offered his idea. "Well, this is a Heartless world. Maybe it will just disappear." Minato's sweat dropped.

"Not doin' much for confidence there."

"No worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't going nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I know we will."

"I guess you got a point." Minato noticed Metis' uneasiness. "Something wrong?"

She seemed unsure whether or not to answer. Eventually, she decided nothing would come of keeping silent. "Well, in the worst case, your hearts will lead you home and everything will return to normal, but...what would happen to someone like me who has no world to return to? Could what I have even be considerd 'a heart'?"

For the first time, Minato was seeing past her childishness and seeing what she had been hiding: Her fear and uncertainty. Minato reassuringly held her hand.

"While I'll admit your different just like Aigis, you have a heart just like any one of us. It doesn't matter if you were only a part of another's heart, you won't fade into the darkness. I promise. Worst comes to worst, you could always come live on the island. Not bad really. You hone your fishing skills. You learn which mushrooms you do or do not eat. It's a pretty good life. It would also be nice to have someone to talk to when Sora and the others aren't around." Metis tried to hide her blush as she nodded. She gave Minato's a hand a squeeze to reassure herself once more. Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't bother to snicker this time for they KNEW the consequences.

Donald looked around. "Any idea where we find that Ansem guy?"

Minato sighed. "Dive into the most dangerous place and no doubt that'll be where he is."

_And no doubt where my Heartless will be as well._

As they made their way through, a strange sphere fell from the sky toward them. Before they could react, it expanded and swallowed them into a mini-arena.

They were once again staring at the maw of a Behemoth.

"Um, Minato. It's kinda dangerous everywhere." Minato's eye twitched.

"I noticed." They then engaged the Behemoth in battle.

* * *

You really didn't have to say that the rematch ended in the same way as the first fight. It would've been fine if it had just been that one fight, but NO. Every five minutes, a sphere similar to that one fell from the sky and enveloped them, forcing them to fight some tedious battle that just wastes time.

Minato assumed their destination was the big light in the distance. The closer and closer they came to it, the more and more Heartless appeared.

It took a good half hour until they finally reached the big light in the distance.

Minato released a sigh or relief. "Now we just have to cross the portal and-" That was when the larger than usual sphere fell from the sky and enveloped them.

They were once again staring into the eyes of another Behemoth.

"SON OF A-"

* * *

This time after killing the the damn monster, they ended up in a new environment. Minato sighed.

"The darkness feels stronger here. We're definitely heading in the right direction. But something tells me this isn't the most dangerous place."

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, Minato, I never asked. What was your world like?" Sora asked. Minato's expression darkened.

"It was...fine...Me and my friends actually did something quite similar to this. Fighting monsters to save the world."

"Really?!"

Minato nodded. "How else do you think I got this good with a sword? Anyway, we were pretty much the only chance the world had to rid itself of something known as the Dark Hour, when those monsters came out." Minato was unsure why he kept on talking. He just did.

"How did you stop it?" Behind Minato's back Metis was waving her hands in a clear sign of 'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'. Minato sighed.

"Don't see any point in stopping now. Well, at first we thought that by destroying these twelve monsters that appeared only on the night of a full moon, the Dark Hour would end."

"Did it?" asked Goofy. Minato shook his head sadly.

"No. It was all a trick by someone we once trusted. He wanted to bring about the end of our world by killing all of the monsters to call forth a deity using me and my friends as sacrifices. Thanks to the sacrifice of one of my closest friends' father, we managed to avoid this. We didn't know what to think. We didn't stop the Dark Hour. We even lost a friend during this madness."

"Shinjiro?" asked Sora.

"It's none of your-" Minato took a deep breath. "Yeah. The Universe altered that memory so I would think it didn't happen. I turned my back on the truth. That's why I didn't recognize that Heartless as a fake. That Akumu knew that."

"Did the Dark Hour ever end?" Minato nodded. Metis grabbed his hand.

"OK, that's enough. We have to get going." But Metis knew that Minato was determined to tell this story.

"Yes. Another friend. He told us that the deity who would end all life would descend upon our world in two months. He gave me the choice of ending him and taking away our memories of the Dark Hour so everything would return to normal. Our deaths would've been painless. Of course I could never do that to a friend. We chose to take our chances fighting the deity. We ascended to the top of her tower of death for one final confrontation. After a hard fought battle, we finally thought it was over...but then the deity, Nyx, revealed her true form, the moon." The other three would've done a spit take if they had a drink.

Sora's eyes started sparkling. "So you blew up the moon?!" Minato chuckled at this. Metis knew it wasn't joy in his laugh. It was sadness.

"If only it was that easy. No. Nyx proved much more powerful than we thought. We could barely stand up against her power. One by one, the people below began to die. Thanks to some good friends who invited me to their home every now and then, I was able to create the Universe Arcana. Even with this power, I nearly lost. Then I heard all of my friends cheering me on. With what little power I had left, I cast one final spell to stop Nyx's descent as well as the Dark Hour..."

"So you sealed away a goddess?!"

Minato shook his head. "Nyx herself isn't a malevolent entity so that wouldn't have worked. No. I cast the spell to create a barrier between Nyx as well as the dark manifestation of humanity's wish for death, Erebus...using my soul as a barrier."

"Your...soul?" Minato nodded.

"With my final act, I formed the Great Seal to stop humanity's destruction. Unfortunately, even with the help of all of my friends, humanity fell down a path of pure self-destruction. It took a few hundred years before my world was completely destroyed by its own populace. So I sat in absolute pain for those hundred years and a few hundred more. I writhed in agony until one of my few remaining friends helped me. She sent me to your world. Unfortunately, in order to be released from the seal, I had to pass through the darkness. That was where my darkness split off from me and became a separate being entirely. My Heartless."

The other three's eyes widened. "You have a Heartless?!" Minato nodded.

"After he kidnapped my sister after she was ripped from her own time- And no. Apparently there are no repercussions for time travel as I have been informed. We thought we defeated him on another world, but somehow he's back. He's somewhere on this world, ready to fight me."

Sora scratched his head. "Sounds rough..." He wasn't sure what to say to his friend's story. He couldn't say that he understood what it meant to truly see a friend die or become a seal and in pain for several hundred years. He just didn't know what to say.

"But you know," everyone turned to him again. "if I had a chance to go back and do everything over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I may not have been able to save my world, but I at least gave my friends a chance to live their lives, do what they wanted to do. I ensured that just a few more generations would have a chance to live their lives. And in the end, I ended up on the island. I got to meet you, Sora. I also got to meet Riku, Kairi, and everyone else. I got to go on an awesome journey. I fought monsters (again). I met a lot of new people. I don't regret a thing...except the pain I caused." Sora frowned.

"What do you mean?" Minato didn't answer as he continued walking toward the portal of light below them.

"Sora, your friends will be waiting for you to come back. Be sure to stay alive."

"Huh?" Minato just kept on walking.

* * *

They came to a strange place with multiple pillars of strange smoke. Sora, always being the most curious, stuck his head into one. He didn't appear on the other side.

"It's Traverse Town!"

Minato blinked. "What?" He stuck his head into the pillar two. He did see the twinkling lights of Traverse Town.

"Over here's Halloween Town!" stated Metis who had also been searching one of the pillars. Minato pulled his head out and looked around.

"Are these all worlds? No...it's more like a prison...We have to hurry. At this rate, it's only a matter of time before Ansem unleashes enough darkness to envelop the rest of these worlds and-What is it, Metis?" He turned to Metis who had been tugging on his sleeve. She pointed to a specific pillar. Rather than smoke, there was a pillar of black flames. Something about it drew Minato to it. Minato walked right up to it and circled around it.

"I think this is where we're going." Sora nodded. Together, they all walked through the flames. Now they were in a hall of some kind. Minato could immediately tell it was important somehow...and familiar...but Minato was sure he hadn't been here before.

"Hey, Minato! Check this out!" Minato had noticed that all of his friends had gone ahead of him.

When he caught up, they were in some kind of lab, staring a pod of some kind. Sora and the others were staring at some sort of inscription in front of the machine.

It read:

_"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. _

_Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all._

_Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart._

_Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path.  
_

_Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys._

_The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to darkness._

_Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens."_

Minato frowned. "What's this supposed to mean?"

_"It means Ansem plans to open Kingdom Hearts in order to flood the worlds with darkness."_

Minato's eyes widened. _Heartless? You sound a lot more feminine than I remember._

_"And THIS is my successor?...what a shame."_

_Oh! Its YOU. Who are you anyway? Why do you speak inside my head?_

_"I am the reason you still draw breath. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have a keyblade."_

_Just WHO ARE YOU!?_

_"Not important right now. The Heartless draw near!"_

As if to prove her point-

Minato and the others drew their weapons as more and more Heartless started to appear.

"Bring it on!" With little to no effort, they dispatched all of the Heartless that appeared. Metis decided to play a game again and scored 150 points.

Sora let out a sigh or relief. "For a second-" Then he noticed Minato tense. "Something wrong, Mina-"

"Get back through the portal." Everyone frowned in confusion.

Metis grabbed Minato's arm. "Is something wrong?"

"Get back to the portal! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?!"

"Heartless! A lot of them." They turned to the strange heart emblem that prevented them from exploring any further. Cracks were beginning to appear on it. And they were spreading. "That seal is the only thing keeping the Heartless back, but they sense the darkness coming from the portal and are being drawn to it. We have to go!" Further along the hall, they could see thousands of pairs of glowing yellow eyes.

They didn't need any more reasons than that. They quickly returned through the continuously shrinking portal.

"It's trying to lock us in!" With a final effort, Sora leaped through, shortly followed by Donald and Goofy. Metis paused at the portal. She turned to see Minato glued to the spot.

"Minato?!"

"Go on! I'll follow you!" Metis seemed unsure, but Minato smiled at her reassuringly. She nodded before jumping through the portal. It continued to shrink more and more as time passed.

* * *

Metis appeared shortly after Goofy and Donald. Sora looked behind her.

"Where's Minato?" Metis turned around and noticed that the pillar of flames was shrinking more and more with each passing moment. Minato had not yet gotten out.

"He said he'd be following me." But as the pillar became thinner and thinner, she became less sure. She almost jumped with excitement for a moment when the pillar glowed.

Rather than Minato, the head of a weak Heartless appeared through the pillar.

"Oh, no you don't!" An arm appeared and pulled the Heartless back. "Sorry, guys. The Heartless would've just followed after you." came Minato's voice. "Sora, kick Ansem's ass or Minako will be really pissed at me. Metis...take care of them. Make sure they complete their mission and get back OK. And...goodbye I guess."

The pillar fully vanished, leaving only a seemingly bottomless hole in the ground that was no doubt where they would be heading next.

Everyone's eyes widened. None of them could believe it...Minato had stayed behind to save them. There was no way he could take on that entire army of Heartless though.

Metis fell to all fours. She began trembling. Donald turned away to hid his sorrow. Goofy just kicked the ground in front of him. Sora just stood and stared at the ground.

"MINATO!"

* * *

Minato sighed as the portal vanished beside him.

"Guess I was just born to be something of a martyr." He summoned Oblivion as the army of Heartless came closer.

_"You do realize the odds are stacked against you, right?" _asked the voice that spoke to him earlier.

_Wouldn't be the first time._

Without further thought, Minato charged at the approaching Shadows. One tried leaping at him, but he cut it in half. More and more tried sneaking up on him, but knocked them aside one by one. Despite the large number he was able to defeat, more took their places. They soon began to overwhelm him. One leaped at him and knocked Minato backwards. He tried to get up, but the Shadows began to crawl underneath him, sinking into the floor. Minato felt his hands sink into the floor. He tried pulling them back out, but another Heartless kept knocking him forward. Before long, his body was starting to sink into the darkness. Minato wouldn't give up though. He struggled and struggled, but he only sank deeper into the puddle of darkness. It was only moments later when he was fully submerged except for his hand that he continuously tried to reach out of the puddle.

It soon became harder for Minato to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating.

The last thoughts he had before he passed out:

_Sora...Riku...Kairi..._

**Done! That's right! That is the end of our dear hero...Not. Do not fear. This tale shall continue in the next chapter. I'm thinking about making it a three part deal. I hope you enjoyed. And Matt, stop insulting me in my reviews unless it's a TRUE legitimate criticism, stop reviewing just to tell me I suck. I hope you consider my story that I told at the top with the rest of my author's announcements.**

**Thank you all for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Final Battle Part 2

**The end is coming. Do not be afraid. There will always be a door to the light...or some cheesy BS like that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's that are no longer alive.**

**Chapter 28:**

**The Final Battle Part 2**

**Welcome to the Realm of Darkness**

**"Hellooo?!"**Shouted a rather annoying voice. **"Testing! Testing! 123, testing!"** Minato chose to just ignore it.

The voice didn't like that very much. Minato felt a hand grab the back of his head. It lifted it up and then slammed Minato's face into what he suspected to be either wet sand or mud.

**"I said get up, lazyass!"**

The person then kicked Minato in the side, prompting him to push himself upright. Minato glared at the person standing above him.

He had red hair and red headphones as well as red eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Minato's except it was white. He also wore a rather malicious grin on his face.

**"Been a while, huh, Minato?"**

Unlike last time, Minato's Heartless' voice held a bit more power than it had last time. "It has been a while, you sadistic, kidnapping psychopath." It was at this point that Minato felt the sudden urge to throw up. He had finally taken in this feeling he had about his surroundings.

Darkness.

The very air reeked with it.

**"Oh, you like it!? You know, you should really CALL before coming over!"** Minato's Heartless then kicked Minato in the stomach, causing him to hunch over in pain. **"I didn't even have time to clean up, you pathetic sack of crap!"** The Heartless once again kicked Minato in the stomach. He laughed at this. **"God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that!"** Minato quickly rolled backwards and summoned his keyblade.

The Heartless wagged his finger. **"You should know by now that that thing is what draws Heartless to you." **He snapped his fingers.

Minato felt the ground rumble. He looked around as the trembling continued to increase.

**"Minato, meet one of the many residents of the Realm of Darkness! Hahahahaha!"** Minato turned too slowly to react to the great beast that leaped from the deep fissure beside him.

It had a dark purple and black body with dark magenta spikes running down its back, as well as a "mane" of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail had a dark magenta tip and it sported four purple claws on each of its four legs. The most distinctive feature of the unnamed Heartless was its yellow eyes, which occasionally glowed red. The Heartless also sported a jagged mouth, blue markings on its face and body, and chains around its forelegs. Its body was rather long and thin...as well as LARGE. Larger than Minato anyway.

Minato tried to charge at it, but it moved with inhuman speed and beat him into the air with its tail. It then leaped into the air and performed a damaging midair flip that knocked Minato back to the ground. Minato managed to get up.

"That's it! Bring it on!" Minato tried to charge the Heartless, but it stepped back and faded into the darkness. Minato couldn't sense its presence due to the immense darkness that exists within the atmosphere of this realm. Minato tried his best not to leave his back open to attack, but it was hard since there was no sign that the Heartless was even there.

_Damn it. This thing is just playing with me._

He paused as he chose to react. Minato quickly spun around just in time to block the razor sharp claws of the unnamed Heartless. Minato struggled due to the Heartless' immense weight. With a great effort, Minato managed to push the Heartless off. He then followed up with a quick strike combo, knocking it back. The Heartless swiped at Minato, smacking him left and right before finishing with another tail swipe that knocked him into the air. The Heartless performed the same damaging midair flip as before with roughly the same result of Minato tasting wet sand.

Minato rolled back as the Heartless attempted to stomp him further into the ground. He got to his feet and leaped the Heartless only for it to jump out of the way. Minato leaped after it again and again, but it continued to dodge and dodge again before shooting a ball of fire from its mouth, blasting Minato closer to the fissure.

"Oh no you don't!" Minato quickly stumbled away from the fissure of unknown depth. The Heartless had once again vanished into the darkness.

_OK, keep calm, Minato. Don't let it psych you out. Just keep ca-Oh GOD!_ The Heartless had once again leaped out of the shadows and smacked Minato around with its claws.

Minato wiped off a bit of dirt off of his face once he had jumped away from the Heartless. "This thing's tougher than Akumu." He dodge rolled away as the creature leaped at him again. It then began running around Minato, occasionally coming in for a strike only for it to turn out to be to be an after image. Minato's eyes had trouble keeping up with the Heartless itself. Before long it vanished.

"Wha-?" He quickly jumped out of the way as the Heartless came from the the sky. Even thought he dodged the initial attack, Minato still got hit by the shockwave. This time, Minato was able to sneak in a few hits, knocking the Heartless back into the darkness.

_Sora...Riku...Kairi...please...give me the strength to win._ Minato used a strike raid. The first strike missed, but when the Heartless came in to strike, Minato's keyblade returned to his hand, beating the Heartless a good amount.

The Heartless flopped the ground, temporarily stunned. Minato proceeded to beat that Heartless DOWN! With a final strike, he knocked it backward. It laid defeated on its side. Minato took a deep breath.

"Ha...That's right...you don't mess with me in MY HOUSE! Watchu got foo? You ain't got nuthin!...Oh God, I'm really tired, aren't I?" He turned around to look for his Heartless when he heard a familiar roar behind him. "Oh, come o-!" He was quickly blasted forward by another ball of fire. Minato danced around as his back was now burning like crazy. After he stopped, dropped, and rolled, the Heartless took the opportunity to tail swipe him again, knocking him a fair amount of feet away. Minato recovered and pointed his keyblade.

"Blizzaga!" His keyblade shot out multiple pieces of ice. The Heartless had been running toward him at the time so it got the full blast. Minato followed with a rather long combo. Minato finished with a blow strong enough to knock it back.

It once again faded into the darkness. Minato took a few seconds to catch his breath.

_If this keeps up, I'll run out of stamina. I need a good way to finish this once and for all._ Minato noticed the fissure behind him as a wicked grin broke out on his face. Minato took another deep breath.

_OK. Judging from the previous attacks, there is some type of timing. I should have about...3...2..._

The Heartless charged at him from the shadows once more. "1! Jump!" A few seconds before the Heartless reached him, Minato leaped out of the way, leaving the Heartless no time to stop itself as it tried to skid to a stop before shortly having its back legs slip off the edge of the fissure. Minato grinned.

"When you can't beat speed with strength, use strategy!" Minato then proceeded to unleash a wicked combo on the Heartless' head, but it stubbornly refused to let go. Minato continued to attack and attack and attack until he could feel himself starting to be worn down.

_Wait!_

Minato pointed his keyblade into the air. "Curaga!" The green mist descended on Minato as he felt restored. The Heartless attempted to crawl back up, but Minato resumed his assault. With a final attempt, Minato smacked the Heartless upside the head, stunning it, before rolling back and performing a final dash attack. The Heartless' claws finally lost their grip on the edge of the fissure and it gave one final roar as it fell into the abyss below.

Minato let out a final sigh of relief. "I...I did it." His moment of victory was interrupted by a clapping sound.

**"Bravo! Bravo, Minato! To be honest, that was one of the tougher Heartless in this realm. It's also ancient as well. So old even I do not know it****s name." **Minato's Heartless aid all of this with his usual sadistic grin. **"Anywho, I believe it is finally time to bring an end to our game."**

Minato re-summoned his keyblade. "Bring it on!"

Minato's Heartless held up his hand. **"But a moment. May I ask you a question?"**

"Huh?"

**"Why do you fight?"** The question struck Minato as strange.

"What?"

**"Why do you fight?"**

Minato felt stupid having to explain it. "Well..cos...to protect my friends."

**"Why?"**

"Because...they're my friends and they would do the same for me." Minato felt his Heartless approaching some type of dangerous ground that he just couldn't locate.

Minato's Heartless laughed at this. **"You think your friends actually give a damn about you?!"**

"O-Of course! We protect one another!"

**"Funny. Cos I remember differently. Whenever someone needed a shoulder to cry on, who would be the only person they talk to?"**

"Well, normally only me, but I don't see-"

**"Whenever the others were in trouble, who always ended bailing them out?"**

"Me, but that's-"

**"And finally, whenever major sacrifice was required, who was always the sacrificial lamb?! It was us! It was always us! Your friends continue their regular lives while we lived a life of pure agonizing pain!"**

Minato laughed. "That's because it was my choice. It's like I said before, I don't regret a single thing I did and I'd do it all again if given the chance."

**"Oh, but who helps you?"**

Minato paused for a few moments. "What?"

**"Tell me. If your friends are-"**

"Sneak attack!" Minato sped around him and delivered a kick to the back of his Heartless, sending him to the ground.

His Heartless stood up, spitting out wet sand. **"It's rude to interrupt, you bastard!"** Minato shrugged, his smile not fading from his face.

"Look. I know you probably had some whole speech ready so you could demoralize me and stuff, but I'd rather just kick you ass. OK?"

**"Arrogant, little-"** Minato ran up to him and punched him in the stomach area several times.

"Kidney punch! Kidney punch kidney punch! And pause! Kick to the skull!" Minato delivered a roundhouse kick to his Heartless' face, sending him sprawling across the ground. Minato's Heartless stood up, wiping some of the blood from his chin.

**"Very well then. I was hoping to crush your soul before I devour your heart, but how 'bout I crush all of you instead!?"** Minato's Heartless summoned a keyblade reminiscent of Kingdom Key, except the hilt was black and the blade was red. The Heartless charged at Minato, swinging rapidly. Minato was unable to read his style as he was too busy blocking his opponent's attacks. Minato knocked away the last strike and ended with a good knee to the stomach. Minato's Heartless skid backwards before regaining his balance. They charged at one another, their blades meeting midway.

"I'm. Going. To kick. Your ass."

**Bring. It. On. Lame ass." **Their blades continuously met in midair as neither wanted to give the other any ground. Minato swung at his Heartless' legs, only for him to jump up and slash repeatedly at Minato's chest. He finished with a kick to Minato's stomach. Minato skid backwards, clutching his chest in pain. His Heartless tried an attack from the air and prepared to pierce Minato, who quickly rolled out of the way.

They continued their previous pattern of swinging and blocking. Minato's Heartless eventually got sick of this. He held his hand out as darkness began to swarm around it.

**"Drown in the eternal darkness!"** Minato held out his keyblade so he could block the black sphere his Heartless shot at him. More than that, he returned the sphere right back at him, knocking him back and stunning him. Minato then proceeded to unleash another combo on him. Before his Heartless could recover, Minato vanished and appeared behind him. He delivered a kick to the Heartless' back, knocking him into the air. He leaped from one wall of darkness to another before becoming equal in altitude with his Heartless.

_Time to see if a trick can work twice._

Minato released a midair flip kick, landing a good blow to his Heartless' stomach so gravity could do its thing. Minato then pointed his keyblade downward. It shot out a piercing beam of light that pierced through the Heartless' chest. Minato landed on both feet when he hit the ground.

"You done yet?"

His Heartless held his stomach as he slowly managed to get up. **"Like Hell...I'll lose...to a loser...like you!"** He charged once more with his keyblade. Minato clashed his blade against his Heartless' one more time. This time, the opposing keyblade shattered on contact. Minato delivered another kick to his opponent's chest, causing him to stumble back. Unfortunately, he didn't notice the fissure behind him.

**"Don't think...this is over...not by a long sho-wah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **His yells could be heard as he fell all the way down to the bottom of the incredible fissure. Minato popped his head over the side.

"Tell that other Heartless I said hi!" Minato then stood and dusted himself off.

"Well that was fairly easy. Now I just need to figure out where-" Minato tensed. The ground began to rumble like a volcano ready to blow. He turned to see the incredible dark mist that began to erupt out of the fissure he had previously seen his Heartless fall into.

Minato fell himself break out into a sweat as an enormous roar erupted from somewhere in the depths of the abyss. Minato took a few steps back.

_In hindsight, throwing two powerful Heartless into an endless abyss with no idea of the consequences was probably NOT a good idea._

Minato could feel the incredible darkness coming closer and closer.

Before long, it was upon him.

**Done! I hope you all enjoyed Part 2 of the finale!  
**

**For the record, the reason I ended it like that is because I was stumped. I was given ideas by a brilliant genius, but all of them didn't exactly fit my image of what I wanted (guy, you know who you are). I need ideas for his final form! PLEASE! I'm not joking! Thank you!  
**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Final Battle Part 3

**No matter how deep you fall into darkness...there will always be a door to the light.**

**PS: At the very least, don't expect a sequel very soon. That's right. I'm doing it like Square Enix. Tell you about it and then don't come out with it for like a month while I work on something else. I don't know. It all depends how I feel.  
**

**PSS: I have a new poll.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except OC's.**

**Chapter 29:**

**The Final Battle Part 3**

**Let's End This**

Minato watched as the fissure continued to release more and more darkness as the dark being prepared to make its appearance. Then all of a sudden...it stopped. Minato's sweat continued to drop. The worst part was this darkness felt somewhat familiar. He couldn't quite figure it out.

_It's presence hasn't faded...but why does it feel like it's right on top of me?_ His eyes widened with realization "Run run run run run!" Minato quickly began sprinting as a gigantic shadow appeared over him. He continued to run and run until the shadow was no longer over him. He watched as it landed, creating a shockwave that ripped apart the very ground they stood on. Minato was hit by said shockwave and was knocked a fair amount of feet away.

After a few moments, Minato managed to stumble back to his feet. The sight he saw horrified him.

"No...No, it can't be..." Minato began to take a few steps backward in fear before slipping and falling on his rear end.

Minato's eyes couldn't help the fear they held.

"No...you shouldn't be here! You can't be!" The Heartless laughed at this. Minato wanted to deny it as much as possible. But staring right at him with one of his heads was the being he had been locked in eternal struggle with for over several centuries. The dual-faced monstrosity that was manifested from pure grief and negative emotions. Erebus.

Minato felt a great pressure drop on him. Minato fell to his knees, unable to move. "What is this?!"

_"This is your darkness. The darkness that separated from you when you came to this world."_

_What?!_

_"This is the manifestation of your darkness. Taking the form of that which you once feared."_

_How am I supposed to beat it?_

_"DODGE!"_

Minato snapped to attention as he rolled out of the way to avoid one of the claws Erebus had tried to crush him with. He let out another roar of anger.

Horrible flames built up in one of Erebus' mouths. Minato could feel the intense heat from here. He immediately began running to avoid the initial blast radius. Minato still felt the shockwave and was sent spiraling several feet forward. Minato stood up and wiped his face off. It was taking a lot of energy just to stand up to Erebus' massive presence. Minato froze when he saw the tendrils of pure darkness snaking off from Erebus' main body. They came at him one after another, but he managed to swing his keyblade through them, destroying them.

Even that took a large toll on him.

**"What's the matter?! Already tired?!"** taunted the voice of his Heartless.

"Go to Hell...you bastard..." The Heartless began taking slowly, even more taunting footsteps toward him. A puddle of darkness seemed to follow wherever he stepped. Something told Minato that if he got caught in that, there would be no surviving in another realm. He would be crushed by the darkness and no doubt lose his heart.

**"It's like I said before. I am going to drown you in darkness!"** Erebus built up another flame in his mouth, but this one appeared to be made out of darkness. Minato began trying to run again. Erebus unleashed the devastating attack once more. This time, Minato was just barely able to escape the initial blast as it obliterated the ground behind him. He was once again sent flying through the air like a rag doll.

Minato tumbled a bit before hitting his head one last time and landing on his stomach.

**"FOOL! You think you could actually beat me?! I have the power of all darkness that exists within this realm! You have nothing! You are alone!"** He then proceeded to stomp on Minato with one of his claws. He repeatedly smashed Minato into the ground several times. **"I will crush your body into nothingness before I finally take your heart!"** He then smacked Minato to the side, causing him to fly and slam hard into a nearby boulder which almost shattered from the force of the impact. Erebus then proceeded to beat Minato further through the boulder with both of his fists. Minato could do nothing as the Heartless continued to pummel him further and further. Eventually the boulder shattered from the continuous force of Erebus' attacks.

Minato cringed in pain as he struggled to move his body. Erebus once again charged up his dark cannon. Minato was caught in full by the blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" His screams of pain were the loudest sounds within the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

Metis stood by the final door beside Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They should've felt slightly happy that they were finally about to end it...but how could they with the loss of their friend. Metis looked at the door with absolute loathing.

_This man's the reason Minato is gone...I'm going to ensure that his end is slow and painful!_

Sora stood ready to open the door. "You guys ready?" Donald and Goofy nodded. Metis was about to nod as well when she tensed.

"Is something wrong, Me-"

"...Minato..." Sora frowned.

"What?" Then he noticed that Metis' eyes were absolutely devoid of emotion.

"Minato...danger...must protect..." Then a brilliant flash of light occurred. Sora and the other two shielded their eyes to avoid blinding themselves. When the light faded, she was gone. They looked around, but they found no sign of their android friend.

"Where'd she go?" asked Donald, asking the most obvious question. Sora scratched his head.

"I...don't know...She said Minato was in danger." They all then realized something. "That means Minato is still alive!"

"But didn't she say he was in trouble?" asked Goofy. They all thought about it.

"Well, we know we can count on Metis to protect Minato. So for now we have to worry about stopping Ansem." Everyone agreed with Sora's statement and together they plunged through the door toward the final battle.

* * *

Erebus released a horrible laughter. **"This will teach you to fight against the darkness. The Darkness will crush you!"** Erebus released a very deep laugh at the thought of Minato's death. **"Now to take your hear-What?"** In the deep crater created by the Heartless' attack lay a badly injured boy with blue hair.

Erebus growled at this. **"Even after THAT you're still alive?! Very well, then! I'll just crush you like an ant until you finally bleed to death!"**

He then reached out and lifted the barely conscious Minato in one of his claws. He then began to tighten his grip. Minato soon found it harder and harder to breathe. Despite this, Minato couldn't help but smile.

**"I will ensure that your heart will feed me very well!"** To this, Minato began laughing uncontrollably. Erebus raised one might've been an eyebrow. **"Laughing in the face of death? I admit you have a lot of guts, but it's still the end for you!"**

"No-haha! No, the reason-haha-I'm laughing is because you think you'll actually devour my heart!"

**"WHAT?!"**

Minato managed to stop laughing for just a few moments. "It's because, my heart isn't entirely in one place. Just like Sora, my heart has found a home with each of the friends I've made. I'm a part of them as they are a part of me. As long as I'm not forgotten, my heart will never truly be gone." He then let out a yell of pain as Erebus tightened his grasp.

**"I'm sick and tired of that BULLS#!T! JUST DIE!"** Minato could feel his ribs beginning to give way to the crushing pressure Erebus was using. Even if he had a way to fight back, he didn't have the strength left in him.

_...So this is how I go out, huh?_

"MINATOOOOO!"

**"Oh what no-!"** Erebus was interrupted as the hand that was holding Minato was completely removed from his body. Erebus began to stomp around in pain as black mist began to seep from the wound. Minato only had time to blink before he was caught by a black blur and quickly carried to the ground.

Minato looked into the red-eyes of his savior. "M-Metis?!" She had a deeply serious look on her face.

"Objective: Protect Minato. This was the objective given to me by my sister." Before Minato could figure out what she meant, she leaped into the air toward Erebus.

**"You damn, b****!" **Erebus shot out several more shadow tendrils which Metis easily cut through and dispatched.

"Target acquired. Engaging target." Erebus released several more tendrils, but none even came close. He then began to build up another beam of darkness in his mouth, but Metis sliced clean through his jaw with her axe, causing the blast to explode prematurely in Erebus' mouth. Erebus let out a roar from his other mouth.

**"You're gonna pay for that!"** He let out another roar of pain as something began to sprout from his leg/arm stump. It was a black mass that began to twist and move until it finally came to resemble one of Erebus' demonic claws. He quickly began to swipe at Metis as she fell back to the ground, but she twisted and turned, successfully evading whatever attack he used. On the last swipe, Metis cut clean through his hand, watching as black mist poured out of the wounds as the hand fell to the ground. Surprisingly, Metis began dominating the fight. While Erebus was able to regenerate his lost limbs and injuries, Metis was untiring and more agile.

Erebus could sense the changing tide of battle and began to panic. **"WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"**

Metis' expression remained serious. "My sole mission is to protect Minato! I won't let you hurt him!" Little did she know, those words would cost her.

An idea grew in the terrible demon's head. He once again began swiping at Metis, leaving her no option but to dodge. He then shot out several more dark tendrils...but not at Metis.

Minato remained unable to move as the dark tendrils snaked toward him. Metis quickly reacted and removed one of Erebus' hands again as she quickly shot towards Minato. She met the tendrils midair and cut them with her axe and they dissipated. She failed to noticed the beam building up in the beast's mouth.

**"BOTH OF YOU FADE INTO THE ENDLESS ABYSS!"** Erebus released another beam of black flames. Metis' eyes widened when she turned around.

"SHIELD OF THE HEART! ACTIVATE!" Erebus didn't move a bit as he continued to unleash a beam of death on the two relatively small people. He just barely had time to notice the giant yellow barrier that completely surrounded them.

Down below, Metis let out a grunt of discomfort as the blast started to take its toll on the barrier. Minato managed to call out enough energy to sit up.

"Metis! What are you doing?!" His voice was filled with fear and worry as he noticed the crack that appeared on her otherwise flawless face.

She smiled sadly. "My mission is to protect Minato." Another crack branched off the one that already appeared. A scrap of her metal body broke off and flew away.

"Screw your mission! RUN! I know Aigis told you to protect me, but I don't want anyone else to die! Just run!" Despite Metis' best efforts, a crack appeared on the barrier while the one on her face appeared to be getting worse. Her face wouldn't shatter, but the fact it was cracking was not a good sign.

Metis began holding her hands out in front of her as she fell to her knees. Clearly the effort of keeping the barrier up was taking its toll.

She genuinely smiled at Minato as Erebus refused to let up. "You misunderstand. My mission...while it was originally given to me by sister...I carry it out of my own volition...because...because I..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the butterfly visor on her head snapped off. More and more cracks began to fill the barrier.

"Metis! Please! You have to stop! Your body can't keep up!" Her face was filled with deep concentration.

"I must not stop. I will protect Minato even if it costs me my life." More and more pieces of her armor began to fly off. Eventually, Erebus must have run out of energy for a moment, because the attack let up and ended. Metis gave one final smile before falling on her side. The barrier soon faded from existence.

Erebus' growl sounded more like a throaty laugh. Minato's eyes widened as he ran toward Metis, shaking off the fatigue from earlier.

"Metis!" He knelt by her side and held her in his arms. He began gently shaking her. "Come on, Metis. Wake up! Open your eyes!" Metis' eyes twitched just a bit before they slowly opened. She smiled tiredly at Minato.

"Oh...Minato, you're OK..." She blinked so slowly, Minato was afraid her eyes were closing. She placed one of her hands on Minato's cheeks. "I'm sorry...I couldn't win...Only you can...defeat him..." Staying awake this long was a real effort for Metis...and Minato didn't know what to do.

"B-but how?! I can barely stand up around that thing!" Metis gently brushed Minato's cheek. A small yet rather intimate gesture.

"Minato. Erebus is not powerful. It is merely restraining you with your own negative emotions."

"Wha-? But I don't wish for de-"

"He isn't just a simple wish for death. He is comprised of every negative emotion...humanity has had. That is why your Heartless has such power over you...Your fear. While you don't fear death... you worry of what would happen should you lose. Have you already forgotten...what you've said? Keep moving forward...even should the next step take you into oblivion. You're fearing the next step...If you wish to stand a chance against the Heartless...you must learn to get passed your fear. If not for yourself...do it for all of the people who care about you. Do it for me..." Minato could sense Metis getting even weaker and weaker with each passing second. "because, just like sister...I...I love you, Minato..." Minato could feel his hot tears rolling down his cheek.

Metis' eyes slowly closed. Minato felt immediate distress.

"No! Don't you dare close your eyes! Don't close them damn it! Metis!" But it was too late. Metis had closed her eyes for the last time. Minato held her close as her body began to glow. It then began to transform into smaller sparkling lights. They continued to float around in the air before flying into Minato's chest.

_"Minato...Let our hearts forever be one...do not let your mourning rule your life..."_ Minato didn't have to be a genius to guess whose voice it was. Minato pressed his hand against his heart. He closed his eyes as he tried to keep back his tears.

Minato's short moment of mourning was interrupted by another growl-like laugh. He slowly turned toward Erebus.

**"How sad. She gave her life for someone as worthless as you. Don't worry. I'll soon send you to jo-"** He was interrupted as something slammed right into the middle of his forehead. It was the blade of a battle axe. Erebus didn't react until black blood began to roll down his forehead. He then began to shake and stomp around violently, saying swear words that would get you burned at the stake in a Catholic school.

No matter how much he shook, the axe remained lodged in one of his heads. **"You bastard! I'll kill you, you son of a-RAAAH!"** That last one was because Minato leaped into the air and cut off one of Erebus' arms.

Minato's face wasn't filled with anger or hatred. It was filled with cold determination. "I swear on Metis' heart which now exists within me...I'll defeat you!"

**"I'll kill you just like your damn robot!"** He quickly regrew his arm. He tried swiping at Minato again and again, but Minato flipped and somersaulted midair to avoid each of the strikes similar to Metis. Minato pointed his keyblade at Erebus. It shot off a beam of light that pierced through Erebus' body. He let out another roar of pain. Minato landed in a crouch.

**"But how?! I was just about to crush you! How are you not dead?!"**

"I no longer fear you. Metis sacrificed herself to help me. I can't lose now!" Minato leaped into the air and began to repeatedly strike Erebus with his keyblade without mercy. Due to his massive size, Erebus did not possess the ability to dodge a single one of them. Minato used Erebus' back as a springboard to leap back up and throw his keyblade for his Strike Raid. He flew around Erebus, swinging blindly and quickly before the Heartless could retaliate. Minato landed back on the ground with a skid.

**"Now you die!"** Erebus let another attack build up in his mouth. Minato charged right at him, regardless of safety. Erebus let out another beam of darkness flames. It quickly took the form of a serpent. As Minato approached it, his assault did not waver even when the serpent opened its mouth and swallowed him. Erebus didn't stop until he was absolutely sure Minato was gone. He grinned to himself. **"So much for power of the heart. If your any stronger than your friend, he stands no chance against Ansem. Soon Kingdom Hearts will be opened. Darkness will pour out and consume all. Then all of the worlds will fall to darkness AND BECOME DARKNESS ITSELF!"**

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Erebus was completely surprised as Minato flew out of the smoke created by the blast of his attack. "Let's finish this!"

**"I PLAN TO!"** Erebus built up another beam of darkness in his mouth. Minato soon began to be coated in a shining light as he flew toward Erebus. Erebus released the blast which once again enveloped Minato. Minato's light continued to soar closer and closer to the darkness.

Erebus was rather sure of this being the final blow...but was unpleasantly surprised when Minato swatted the blast aside like a toy. He pointed his keyblade as it spear headed his final attack.

"This is for Aigis. Metis. Minako. Every last person you've ever hurt!" His attack flew straight through Erebus' chest. There was no movement by either.

Erebus let out a cough as black blood flew out of either of his mouths. Minato turned to look at the building sized hole he had left right in the middle of the dark manifestation.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"** A shining light appeared and swelled inside the hole in the middle of Erebus. It soon shrunk to a tiny speck...then came the explosion the size of a football field. It enveloped what was left of Erebus and vanished.

Minato fell to his knees, letting out a sigh of pure relief. "I did it...Metis, Aigis, Minako...I did it..."

Minato could finally feel the fatigue from the fight catch up to him. He felt himself fall forward...only to be caught by an unseen person.

"Falling asleep already? Come on. I thought you were tougher than that." Minato's eyes widened as he turned to his silver-haired friend who threw one of Minato's arms over his shoulder.

"R-Riku?" He smiled.

"Come on. We have to get going. Sora's gonna need help soon." Minato blinked.

"What? But we're trapped in the Realm of Darkness. How are we going to help him from here?" Riku smiled knowingly.

"A friend told me how." Minato blinked.

"Hm?"

* * *

As they approached the (now open) doors of Kingdom Hearts, Minato could sense three other familiar presences.

After a while, Minato had started to regain enough strength so he could keep up in a jog with Riku. Minato felt his head ache with an ungodly pain. He and Riku stopped for a moment so he could check something. He looked a bit further ahead and noticed his suspicions being proven correct. The Heartless were beginning to get restless as they now realized that Kingdom Hearts was open.

"We have to hurry." Riku nodded in agreement. They continued to run forward as they heard the the strained yells of their friends.

"Hurry!"

Minato could sense Sora's wavering faith. "I can't..." Luckily he and Riku got there just in time.

"Don't give up!" They both shouted.

"Come on, Sora. Together we can do it." stated Riku. Sora nodded. With renewed effort, the three on their side and the two on their side began to push and pull the door closed respectively.

While they were making progress, but it was going to slowly and the other Heartless wouldn't stay away for long.

Minato couldn't help but get annoyed. "Come on! I fought a Heartless resembling a dark deity! If I can do that, we can do something as simple as closing a door!" Minato couldn't help but cringe at the two dark presences he felt rise behind them. He knew they had help...but still.

"It's hopeless!" cried Donald. Minato let out a sigh of relief as he felt the two dark presences be destroyed. Donald and Goofy looked passed Minato and Riku to a not too far pillar on which a short figure appeared on top of.

"Your majesty!"

_There it is...although I didn't quite expect him to be so...short. I was gonna say short._

He drew a golden key reminiscent of Kingdom Key. "Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!"

"Close it quick!" shouted Donald.

Sora seemed a bit reluctant. "But..."

"Don't worry." came the King's calm and sure voice. "There will always be a door to the light"

Minato grinned. "Sora, you can trust this guy. Besides, I tend to be stubborn. So it will take a lot more than a Realm of Darkness to keep me down."

Riku turned back to the King. "Now! They're coming!" The King looked back to them.

"Donald, Goofy, thank you." With one last push/pull, they managed to get the door close to closing.

Minato had one last thing to say. "Sora, make sure my sister gets back OK. Tell her to take care. And be sure to take care of Kairi." Sora nodded to both requests. Minato stopped pulling as to avoid crushing his fingers as Sora's group gave one last effort to push the door closed for good.

The King then pointed his keyblade into the air as a shining light appeared at the tip of it. Kingdom Hearts seemed to resonate and began to shine as well before it soon dissolved.

Minato smiled.

"You know, you could've helped them from that side." came Riku's voice, breaking the silence. Minato shook his head.

"Eh, those guys can take care of themselves. YOU, on the other hand-"

"Hey!" Minato grinned. Riku looked around.

"What happened to M-" He noticed the solemn expression on Minato's face. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it. She's always with me. In heart and spirit. So anyway," Minato turned to the King. "Where to, your majesty?" He leaped off the platform and ran toward them.

"Wherever the light leads us." Minato smiled at the mouse known as King Mickey.

Together, they journeyed through the darkness in search of somewhere where a door to the light could be found.

**Done! That's right! That's about it for this story! Be sure to play that song that was playing during the opening sequence except make it the slower version. That would totally rock. Stay tuned though. There's going to be an epilogue as well! I thank those of you who followed the story so far and for being patient to the very end. Thank you.**

**Also thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


	30. Epilogue

**I own nothing**

**Epilogue**

Minako slowly opened her eyes to see the light shining through the windows of her not-so-fancy apartment. She wiped her eyes and looked around. "Am I really...home?" She quickly ran out of her bed and ran to the bathroom mirror. She recognized her 18-year-old. her pink blouse as well as her plain old jeans.

She pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! I'm 18 again! No more 14/15-year-old hormones!" She noticed her hair was still tied in her usual high ponytail. She wondered if what had happened to her was real...or just a dream. She looked around and realized her delusions were gone. Her five-star hotel room had become her regular run-of-the-mill apartment she was paying for. Just to be sure, she reached into her pocket. She smiled at the small crown chain necklace in her hand. Her little souvenir.

It proved her little journey up to that point wasn't a dream.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Minako watched as Sora said his goodbyes to Kairi. She admitted she felt a little jealous due to her damn young hormones, but she also felt a little happy that he was going to go home just like her...that's why she was completely surprised when he stayed behind, watching as his dear friend floated away on the patch of sand._

_"Guess he's still not done with some things just yet." Minako watched as her own small patch of land began to float away from the area that once housed Kingdom Hearts. She turned away as she sighed._

_'Don't worry, big brother. I promise I won't drown in my sorrow anymore.'_

_"Minako!" She jumped at the sound of Sora's voice. She turned just in time to catch a crown-shaped chain necklace just like the one Sora wore in her hands. She looked back to see Sora waving._

_"Be sure not to forget about us!" She found herself smiling...as well as crying a little on the inside. She would never see these people ever again...but she was resolved to keep moving forward._

_"Please! As if I could forget you guys!" She then began waving back as her friends soon faded from sight. Minako felt her eyelids growing heavier. She fell back into unconsciousness and the last thing she remembered was falling back onto something nice and soft.  
_

_End of Flashback..._

* * *

She smiled again at the charm.

_Another souvenir of my crazy life._

She paused when she noticed her cellphone on the dresser vibrating. She walked over to it and picked it up, reading the caller ID.

It read: _Yuka-chan._ Yukari. Minako felt a little nervous. She hadn't spoken to her friends in a long time. She'd been acting cold for nearly two years. It was time for that to end. Minako took a deep breath before picking up the call.

_"I don't know why we're trying. She never picks up any of our calls."_ This was Junpei no doubt complaining on the other side of the line.

"Ahem. Hello?" Minako had to suppress a laugh as she heard whoever was holding the phone fumble with it.

_"Oh! I mean Minako!? Is that you?"_ Minako took another breath.

"Yes."

_"Oh I-"_ She could hear Junpei letting out some type of disbelieving reaction to the fact that Minako had actually picked up. Yukari ignored it after calling him 'Stupei' for old time's sake and continuing _"Well...we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today."_

Minako smiled as she looked out her window to see the sun shining high in the sky. The sun of a new day.

"OK. I guess we're on for later then."

_"Oh...um...alright then. We'll see you at the mall later. Goodbye."_

"See you later." Minako hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She walked over to the door because there was no doubt in her mind who would be there. She always came around the exact same time every day. She opened the door to reveal a nervous looking, blonde android standing there.

"Oh, Minako-san." She seemed unsure what to say.

"Aigis!" She leaped and wrapped her arms around Aigis.

"Is something wrong, Minako-san?" Minako shook her head. She smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"No. Everything's just great. By the way, Yukari invited us to join them for a little get together, so be ready!" Aigis seemed absolutely lost.

"V-very well then." Minako felt incredibly happy.

_Thank you...big brother._

* * *

Somewhere within the Realm of Darkness, Minato Arisato felt a strange sense of fulfillment despite his current situation.

He continued to write in his journal.

_"Well. I can't remember exactly when, but I somehow got separated from both Riku AND the King...No clue how that happened exactly. But I know they'__re okay wherever they are. They're tough like that. Well no clue where the end of this road lays, but I know I'll reach it somehow. Arisato Minato, signing off."  
_

Minato closed his journal and sighed as he put it inside his jacket. He slid off his little, dark rock and got to the ground.

"Well, time to continue searching for that good ol' door the the light." He looked around. "But where? I don't even know where I am or if I'm going the right way..." Then another thought occurred to Minato.

_I really should've written down directions on a piece of paper so I didn't go backwards._

_"You're lost, aren't you?"_

_Oh hey! Creepy woman voice in my head! Been a while._

_"..."_

_Fine, I'm lost. Happy?_

_"A little actually. Your stubborn old self admitting something? Hilarious."_

_Any ideas what to do now?_

_"Nope. You're also getting tired by now, so maybe you should take a rest."_

_I guess. The Heartless have been staying away for some reason. Maybe they sense that I beat Erebus, their big, bad alpha male and are staying away._

_"Riiiiiiight. Let's go with that."_

Minato was a little too tired to argue with the voice right now and instead leaned against the rock he had been sitting on. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into sweet, blissful slumber.

Because he was asleep, he didn't noticed the transparent woman who appeared in front of him.

She had black hair and red eyes. She wore a black and dark red, high-collared halter top, two orange, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wore an odd silver badge and a segmented piece of armor on her shoulder. A red piece of armor. She wore a small, orange belt around her shorts as well. The woman smiled to herself.

"I guess there could be worse successors. I wish you luck, young key bearer." She then faded back into the depths of Minato's heart.

* * *

Sometime later, Minato was once again wandering the fields of darkness.

"I guess there's nothing to do except keep moving forward." He looked around. "I wish I knew where Riku and Sora were." He then saw something. It was faint, but he was able to see that from far away. He continued to walk toward it as it began to grow and expand.

Before long, it consumed Minato.

Minato felt himself lost in the blinding light, but he could just sense he was going the right way. The way to his friends.

**Here we go! Play "Simple and Clean" right now! If you haven't yet, play it now! Then type in a review for this chapter "I DID IT!" or I will haunt you from the Realm of Darkness itself if I have to! God, can you imagine me as a Heartless? That would suck. Unless I ended up as one of those awesome Heartless like Darkside or Guard Armor. That would be totally kickass. **

**Anyway, I wish to formally thank every single one of you for hanging on until the very end of this fine tale. I will be sure to continue with the next part of the series very soon. I thank all of you.**

**Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

**Bye-Bye!**


End file.
